Disasters
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: Steven and Peridot work to carve a new life for themselves in the far off town of Rossmore. How will they adapt to life on their own and more importantly how will the gems adapt to life without Steven and Peridot?
1. Welcome to Rossmore

Welcome to Rossmore

Peridot was using all her concentration to fly the van. As Peridot sweated Steven could see that she was straining. Steven stuck his head out. He could see the police cars trying to get out of the sand. If not for Peridot he would have been caught. Steven felt a bullet whiz by his cheek. They were actually shooting at them. He stuck his head in. Peridot still had her eyes closed.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"Just drop your cellphone and drive to the barn," ordered Peridot.

Not caring if he broke any speed limits Steven drove as fast as he could to the farm. Peridot lay slumped in her seat. The poor gem was exhausted. As he saw the farm come into view Steven felt like he was in the all clear. He and Peridot could rest and then when the hysteria all blew over return to Beach City.

As Steven drove into the driveway he could see Bismuth waving at him. Her smile faded. From the corner of his eye a police car popped out from some nearby bushes. Blocking the driveway, the policemen started shooting. The patients in their robinoid units ran around like headless chickens. Steven stepped out of the van a bullet whizzed by his ear. These guys were trying to kill him.

Whether it was the cops shooting at Steven or the fact that one of the cops had stepped on one of her patients, Bismuth had had enough. Her face contorting with rage she ran straight at the policemen. The cops ignored her and were still shooting at Steven who was now in a protective bubble.

Big mistake the rainbow haired behemoth used her bare unaltered hands to smash into the engine of the police car. Roaring she punched the arm of the nearest police officer. Steven winced as he heard a bone snap.

That left the other cop. Whether it was for the cop's safety or his own Steven smashed his shield into the man's face. He slumped into unconsciousness. Steven was about to tend to the man when he heard Bismuth shouting at him.

"There's no time, get on the warp pad go, go, go," ordered Bismuth.

Not needing to be told twice Steven raced back into the van. As Steven drove onto the warp pad he thought about how he always wanted to see the Canyon of Souls. On the other side he found himself on a warp pad at the Beta Kindergarten. He tried shaking up his lover.

"Peri, Peri wake up. We're at the Beta Kindergarten," he said loudly.

But the little gem would not wake. She must have strained herself quite a bit lifting the van. This was by far the most impressive feat Steven had seen. So Steven spent the next two hours staring at the sandstone walls of the Beta Kindergarten until Peridot awoke.

When she did awake Peridot looked terrible. The green gem looked thin and gaunt.

"How, how long was I out?" asked Peridot.

"Two hours. Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Steven very concerned.

"My power reserves dangerously low. Can you make me something to eat?"

So Steven managed to find some pancake mix and made some pancakes over a fire. After Peridot wolfed them down she looked a little better.

"Steven I'm sorry but I'm still not well by any means," admitted Peridot. "I need your help searching the Kindergarten."

"Well what are we looking for?" asked Steven.

"Rooms of any sort cut into the walls. That is where we'll find supplies."

So the couple searched the orange sandstone walls of the Kindergarten. As Steven looked her could see countless emergence holes. Many of them were amorphous and shaped incorrectly, thanks in part to Jasper's digging. Suddenly Peridot let out a shout for joy. She straightened up and pointed eagerly to a hole at the floor of the canyon.

"Steven there it is, a room. Help me over," squealed Peridot.

"Well what's in there?" asked Steven.

"I don't know. It could be anything, rations, machinery even a feeding chamber," she pulled Steven's arm.

Once they were at the door, Steven still not see what made that hole any different. Peridot squealed and pulled Steven inside. The tunnel was dark, illuminated only by Peridot's glowing gem. As they went further in Steven could see the sandstone walls were replaced by metallic ones. Peridot pulled Steven's hand until they came to a door and a panel. Peridot touched the panel and opened the door. Inside was a featureless light room that glowed with its own light. Peridot somehow opened a panel and started fiddling inside. Then she started stripping off her clothes.

"Wait what are you doing?" asked Steven.

"Steven what we have here is a light based feeding chamber," explained Peridot. "After making a few adjustments I have managed to make it operational. The concentrated light will give my gemstone all the power it needs. Oh this is going to feel so good. I haven't fed properly since I came to Earth."

"Well can I join you?"

Peridot bit her lip "You better not. I have no idea the effects of a light chamber would have on organic life. And even if you weren't harmed I feel that with us together we wouldn't be able harvest the energy efficiently. Look how about you explore the Beta Kindergarten? You could find a way out for our van."

And so as Steven waited for Peridot to emerge he explored the Beta Kindergarten. The Kindergarten was not as extensive nor as desolate as Amethyst's old Kindergarten. As he looked he could see bushes and shrubs growing near some exit holes. He even saw a stream trickling as he went further on. Steven went deeper into the canyon the emergence holes trickled out and then stopped. He saw more plant life and even animal scurrying about. After a few hours of exploring Steven went back to the door Peridot found.

A little while later Peridot stepped slowly out of the door. She was completely naked.

"Hey there thanks for taking care of me. How about I take care of you now?" she said suggestively.

He pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her legs around him.

"You're feeling better," said Steven as he pinned her against the wall. "You know what I want you to do now?"

"Hmm I can't wait for you to tell me."

"I want you to do quick check up on the van and then to repaint it."

Peridot grumbled and said Steven was no fun, then she went onto work. After checking up the van's engine and filling it up with water, Peridot found some paint and started repainting the van.

"Peri, Peri stop. What are you doing?" asked Steven a little shocked.

"Why I'm putting an undercoat on the van of course," said Peridot coyly.

Steven sighed and put his hand on his forehead, "It just that- Peridot you're naked."

"Well of course I am. I'm trying to seduce you. Now what color would you like the van?"

"Augh you little minx. I can't think of anything right now. You've convinced me, c'mere you," with that Steven started stripping off.

They made love on the canyon floor. As Steven predicted Peridot was very frisky. Still whether it was the sun beating down or the fact that Peridot hadn't fully recovered the green gem tired very quickly. When they were done Peridot played with Steven's hair. At least she seemed happy. Steven however was not.

"Peridot, you do realize that we can't stay in the canyon forever," said Steven softly.

"Hmm I know, even though there is plenty of food, water and shelter. This place has absolutely no wifi," said Peridot drowsily.

Steven laughed, "I should have known about your priorities. Peri you're a riot."

"Don't laugh. I'm thinking about you. You would no doubt like to contact your family. Besides I don't want to be cut off from civilization."

Realization hit Steven. Being at the barn must have been a punishment not only being with Lapis but being far away from everything too. "Well don't worry about that. Let's find a way out of the Beta Kindergarten and explore. If we don't find something with a 100 miles. We'll settle down in Paris deal?"

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Deal but you still haven't answered my question."

"And what question is that?"

"What color do you want the van?"

One tickle session later, Peridot instructed Steven on how to use the paint sprayer. As Steven sprayed the van in a nice anonymous blue Peridot searched the Kindergarten for some supplies. She came back with an assortment of equipment, some jugs of water and a rabbit Peridot had speared. They stayed the night there after having a quick meal of the rabbit and some edible plants. Still hungry Steven set up the mattress outside and the couple slept under the stars.

The next morning Steven and Peridot got into the van without any breakfast. When Steven asked if Peridot could use her metal powers to lift the van again, the gem gave him a withering look. As the sun rose in the sky Steven drove through the canyon looking for a way out. Steven couldn't but notice that this kindergarten was different from Amethyst's.

Aside from the obvious differences between the color of the stone walls, this Kindergarten was full of life. There was plants and animals living here. In some places a river ran through it. It was possible to make a life here but not really to live here. The loneliness and isolation were getting to him. Steven could only imagine what it would be like for Peridot.

"Steven, Steven over here," shouted Peridot in his ear.

"Geez Peridot are you trying to make me deaf?" said an exasperated Steven.

Peridot pointed to an incline to his left. "Steven I have found our way out. That incline goes all the way to the top. Come on Steven drive this puppy up to the top."

The land above the canyon was a desert, barren. Steven couldn't tell if this was due to the kindergarten or if this was normal for this type of terrain. He quickly found a road and started driving. Peridot giggled as his stomach growled.

"Once we're at a diner, I'm going to order a whole pile of flapjacks," declared Steven.

For a while they drove. Steven kept an eye on the speedometer remembering his promise to Peridot. At about the 80-mile-mark hey found a sign. It said 'Rossmore 20 miles'. The name sounded familiar but before Steven could go further the car broke down.

Peridot cursed "Step aside Steven this is my department."

As Peridot bent over the engine Steven became acutely aware of the sun beating down. Peridot grumbled and cursed as she looked down at the engine block.

"Unbelievable, the fuel line's broken among other things. I checked this like yesterday and the line just suddenly burst," she shouted.

"Can you fix it?" asked Steven.

"No I cannot. I need the proper parts. Steven you have to go into town."

He looked at her and saw how tired she looked. Out here she would be so vulnerable.

"Hey Peri how about you come into town with me?" Steven asked.

"And just how do you propose I come with you?" she said.

"Oh I've got a few ideas," he said cryptically.

Moments later Steven had transformed himself into a horse while Peridot rode on his back. He was normal looking for the most part his mane was curly instead of straight. Other than that he was just a plain nondescript horse. As they rode they received the stares of passerbys. The two trotted past a sign which said:

Welcome to Rossmore

Once they were within sight Steven stopped and found a concealed spot.

"Okay I'm going to see if I can get a tow truck. You just keep out of sight," said Steven.

Peridot was having none of this, "Steven no. In case you have forgotten you need to pay for that tow truck. I don't know how far they're searching for us but you can't use your bank card. I can."

"But Peridot you're green."

"And that's not going to change. Look I am through hiding in the shadows away from the world. So just let me just get some money and then we can deal with the van."

Steven found a garage soon enough. It appeared to empty until he went into the back. An older man stood over a car checking out the engine. Steven called out. For a moment the man didn't seem to notice, then he slowly peered over the car.

"You, young fella were travelling around these parts when your car broke down?" said the mechanic.

"It's a van and I'm travelling with my girlfriend. Our van broke down about 20 miles away," replied Steven.

"It's going to cost you. You know that?"

"Hey I can pay. I've got 100 right here."

"It's about $150 and that's just to cart your vehicle into town. Then there's the repairs."

Steven sighed. It was going to be a long day.

When Peridot went into town she was worried about the stares she might receive. After all this wasn't Beach City but surprisingly nobody looked at her. As she walked further into town she could see why. All around were alien themed stuff. There were alien T-shirts, alien, coffee mugs there was even one restaurant called the Frying Saucer that promised a breakfast 'Out of this world'. It also had a help wanted sign. Peridot made a note of that.

Finally, she came to the ATM there was a small line-up of tourists. Why couldn't they have Interact like the rest of the world? She waited impatiently an older human tried to work the machine. The elder human seemed to have never used one of those devices and to make matters worse wanted to do a whole set of banking. The sun beat down mercilessly as the senior human dithered oblivious to the line up behind him. There was a sign of relief as the old man left. Peridot didn't care if he reached his objective or not. The line passed quickly then.

Now it was Peridot's turn. As she typed in her pin the screen flashed 'ATM out of order please return at another time'. She literally growled as she walked away, it was time to see how Steven was doing.

She found Steven negotiating with an older smug looking mechanic. Her boyfriend turned around looking for help.

"Peridot did you get any money?" Steven asked desperately.

"No, the ATM is broken but I do have a credit card," she gently pushed Steven aside. "All right you, how much damage is it?"

The old mechanic laughed, "I can see who wears the pants in this family and its Brown. That'll be $150 to drag your van to my garage plus the expenses for parts and repairs."

"Just get it into town. I can fix it myself," said Peridot.

"A woman after my own heart. Where were you 40 years ago?"

"My best bet is on a desk as a set of schematics."

They rode with the old man to the van's site. Mr. Brown widened his eyes as Steven lifted the back of the van and hooked it on the tow truck.

"Whoa you're a strong one aren't you? Maybe you should try working with me in the shop" said the old mechanic.

"Sorry, Peridot's the handy one," said Steven.

Once they were on the road Peridot asked that they be driven to the scrapyard.

"With the purchase of a few tools, I'll be able to repair this van myself," explained Peridot. "If you want you could drop us off at the Frying Saucer."

Once they were at the diner Steven and Peridot went right in. Peridot marched right in and sat in a booth next to a window.

"Oh you must have been really hungry," laughed Steven.

"In part, did you see the sign outside? If we are going to stay here for any significant length of time we need to procure money. This place has a help wanted sign," replied Peridot.

"Excuse me may I take your order?" asked the waitress. The young woman was wearing alien makeup and a waitress' uniform. She looked like a krunkle from Space Truckers. In fact, all the waitresses were dressed as aliens.

Steven replied "Yes I would like a pancakes and Peridot"

"I would like-" the lights flickered and the fans shut off. Peridot was unnerved, "What was that?"

"We're next to a military base. The testing they do sometimes causes brownouts but we use gas to cook here so serving you should be no problem," explained the waitress.

"Well I would like some poutine or failing that some cheese fries," said Peridot.

After a long wait their meal had finally arrived. The waitress apologized profusely saying that their present cook was feeling ill. It was then that Peridot asked about the help wanted sign. When Steven assured the waitress that they were serious a harried looking grey haired man came right out.

"Hello there I'm the owner and manager of the Frying Saucer, Mitch Kowalski. Tell why are you interested in working here?" said the man.

"Well Peridot and I have been driving in the area when our car broke down. We're looking for a place to stay for a while," said Steven.

"My pay isn't that great but I pay in cash and I ask no questions about your background. Also these are only part time positions I have a full time cook only he's sick today. Do you know how to cook?" asked Mitch.

"I sure do. I've been cooking for myself since I was eight," declared Steven.

"That's, good. So how are at making pancakes?" Mitch asked.

"I make the fluffiest and tastiest pancakes you have ever had. I also make a pretty mean hamburger and French fries," boasted Steven.

"And you, young lady have you ever waited tables?"

"Well actually… no but I'm a quick study and I can start right away," replied Peridot.

"You do realize that you have to wear a costume," stated Mitch.

Behind him a waitress laughed, "Sir, I don't why you can't see this but that girl is already wearing makeup."

"So what? I'm color blind and the last waitress was allergic to latex. You aren't allergic to latex are you?" asked Mitch. Peridot shook her head. "Well then come here tomorrow morning at 5:30 am for the breakfast rush."

Mitch turned to Steven, "Well then young man, it's time for your job interview. Follow me into the kitchen."

Once Steven was in the kitchen Mitch ordered Steven to make him a stack of pancakes. After that was done the older man took a bite out of one of the pancakes. The older man's eyes lit up.

"Those are the best pancakes that I have ever tasted. Now step aside I want to show you how to make our special the breakfast saucer."

The older man then poured out some pancake batter around a circular cookie cutter. Then one the pancake was done he broke an egg into the center and cooked it sunny side up. He served his strange creation with some hash browns and some sausages.

"This is our showpiece menu item. It is the only breakfast meal that we serve all day. Master that and you should be on your way."

"Got it when do you want me to start?"

"How about now?"

Steven sighed and rolled up his sleeves.

When Peridot walked out of the Frying Saucer she found that the ATM was now working. Thinking quickly Peridot got as much money as she could. She then scurried back to the scrapyard. With her luck the staff might mistake the van as junk.

The green gem made it just in time. There in the scrapyard a rather stupid looking man was rolling the van into the compactor.

"Wait!" Peridot screamed. "I have stuff in there and the van was in the parking lot."

The man stared at her open mouthed. He pulled down the lever. The walls stared coming in. Peridot thinking quickly pushed the lever up with her mind as she raced towards the idiot.

"I said stop. I distinctly told your manager that I would be leaving for a quick meal," said Peridot when she finally reached the man.

"Wasn't in our books," the man pulled the lever again.

So he was stupid and malicious. Well two could play that game. Peridot used her mind to jam the pistons at the sides. The compactor let out a bang and a huge puff of oily black smoke. The manager, the one Peridot spoke to came running out.

"Robbie you idiot you broke the car crusher and why do you have that van in there?" shouted an older fat man.

"I thought I could clean out the yard," said Rob having the sense to look ashamed.

"My boyfriend and I were living in there," Peridot was practically shouting.

The fat man with far more sensitivity than Peridot credited him for, turned to her, "Miss I'm terribly sorry about what almost happened. This isn't the first time Robbie has taken the initiative. He trashed a Canadian family's truck last week. If there is anything I could to do help you just let me know."

"Actually I would like to look at my van's engine and get some parts," replied Peridot.

"As for you Robbie you're fired."

Later when Peridot rolled up the van to the garage. She and Mr. Abbot looked at what was left of the engine. She was amazed at the damage that was done to it.

"Ms. Peridot I would say your engine didn't just die it committed suicide. Now I know that this van is over 20 years old but to have so many parts breaking down at the same time it's unbelievable," said the fat man in amazement.

"Oh I can believe that. I had a stint with bad luck when I was here 5 years ago," replied Peridot. "Do you have the parts for it?"

"Look if you want to keep the van. My suggestion is to replace the transmission and engine block and to be frank it will take some time to remove and replace them."

"Mr. Abbot that is not a problem, you find me the parts and I'll do the rest."

When the man had left, Peridot using her skill and powers quickly removed the engine and placed it on the floor nearby. Then Peridot went out into the scrapyard. She had a lot of work to do.

When Steven went back to the junkyard it was already dark. Peridot with the van was already waiting for him in the parking lot. She was dirty but looked proud.

"Hey Peridot, look I'm bushed and I could use a shower. How about we spend the night in a hotel?" asked Steven.

"No need Steven," said Peridot proudly. She opened the doors with a flourish. "Behold I have unfolded the fourth dimension within your van. I anticipated your need for a shower and have installed a shower head and stall plus a toilet and sink along with a working water recycling system."

"That's nice, can we drive away now?" asked Steven.

"That will take a little while, we don't have all the parts," admitted Peridot. "But we can stay the next couple of days here. Now I have to lock the gate for tonight."

"Hey Peri how about we save water and have a shower together?"

The next morning Steven and Peridot were at the Frying saucer bright and early. There was still time before the doors opened so the couple ate a some of donuts and waited. At precisely 5:30 am an older woman with pasted on pointed ears and a pink waitress' uniform marched up to the diner and unlocked the doors. Peridot and Steven walked right in.

Once they were in the waitress looked up at Peridot just for a moment.

"Oh you must be the new girl. Just get a uniform from the back and come see me. As for you, I'm sorry but the cook isn't in right now. All I can do is make a pot of coffee," said the woman.

"Actually I'm the new part time cook. I can turn on the grill if you like," said Steven helpfully.

"Fine but next time you come in wear closed toed shoes, not those flip flops."

As Steven fired up the grill the senior waitress flipped on the open sign. He studied the waitress's features. The woman looked thin and tired. Her hair tied up in a bun was flat and limp being a mousy brown. Steven had no doubt the woman was younger than she looked. As the customers came in she dutifully poured them their coffee.

Peridot on the other hand, seemed a little lost at first but she made up for it as she smiled at the customers. It was the same fake smile that she put on whenever the gems asked her to do something. They fell into a routine quickly enough until two hours later a train wreck of a man sauntered into the diner wearing sunglasses.

"Gord, you're two hours late," scolded the waitress. In time Steven was at the grill he found out her name was Gertrude.

Gord was a middle aged man. His skin was flabby as if he lost a lot of weight in such a short time. He pulled off his sunglasses. His eyes were bloodshot. If anything the man reminded Steven of a Kevin gone to seed.

"So? The Frying Saucer doesn't make money until now," sneered Gord.

"We made over $200," snapped back the Gertrude.

Then Gord noticed Steven at the back, "Hey junior, this is my shift so back off."

Steven not wanting a fight took off his apron. He stepped out of the back. Gord still wanted to make something of it.

"Hey look at that! The young hippy is wearing sandals and has hair like a girl. News flash the Sixties are over," shouted Gord.

Steven ignored him and walked over to Peridot. He gave her a quick kiss.

"Steven," she said in his ear. "Take the money out of the van. I'm writing down the parts that you need don't be afraid to ask Mr. Abbot for help and failing that go to the garage."

"Hey sweetheart, get back to work," said Gord. Then the horrible man tried to rip the paper out of Peridot's hand.

"Let go! And kindly remove your hand from my buttocks," snapped Peridot.

She gave Steven a significant look. Peridot could handle herself. Steven left.

When he got to the scrapyard he showed Mr. Abbot his list.

"Yeah I don't know what half of things are but Peridot wrote down the list," said Steven putting his arm behind his head.

Mr. Abbot looked at the list, "Clever, I would have never thought about doing this? Steven grab the dolly and follow me."

As they walked through the walls of the walls of scrap Abbot explained Peridot's plan. "Well you see Steven Peridot recognized the make of your vehicle a 1980's Capon very popular but for a while not off the market. They started making them again 10 years ago in a more fuel efficient model same chassis but different engine. Peridot has ordered this newer transmission and engine and failing that has written down parts to convert your vehicle into an electric one.

Oh good the engine is still here. That came from a side on collision. The engine wasn't damaged but everything else was. Now lift the dolly's arms and place it under here."

"No need sir I've got it," Abbot's eyes widened as Steven physically pulled off the engine from the pile and onto the dolly.

"That's over – never mind. You and your girlfriend aren't quite human are you?" asked Mr. Abbot.

"Well Peridot's a naturalized American citizen and I'm human on my father's side," admitted Steven.

"I'll take that as a yes. One pointer I'll give is try to hold back on showing off your strength. You don't want to be noticed. Now come with me and let's look for that transmission."

In no time they had picked up the parts Peridot had requested and about 6 hours later Peridot came limping back home. Once she had changed she thanked Mr. Abbot for his help and paid him. She started working on the van. The tools and parts were floating in the air.

"Steven could you come here with the flashlight?" Peridot asked not taking her eyes off the engine she was working on.

"That's better now I can see where everything goes," purred Peridot. "Steven, I know you don't really like wearing shoes but I need you to go into town and buy some."

"Now? But I was hoping we could have dinner in town," said Steven.

"Yes now, the cook you replaced feels threatened. As soon as Mitch came in he complained about you. The manager was able to dismiss it as hot air but one thing he can't dismiss is your lack of proper footwear. Steven you need closed toed shoes or else you'll be fired. Oh and get some socks too."

"Okay I see your point. How about I get a couple of subs and we can eat it in the van?"

"That's fine remember to be quick about it. As soon as I have installed the engine I want to find a place to camp out."

It took far longer for Steven to get his shoes most of the stores didn't carry his size. Finally, as the stores were about to shut down for the night he found a pair of sneakers. They were cheap canvas things but should do in the meantime with a few pairs of socks.

That left getting dinner, it seemed like a lot of restaurants were closing too. How long did it take to get a decent pair of shoes? The sandwich shop was closed and he didn't want donuts for dinner. That left only one place. He walked into the Frying Saucer.

He regretted it instantly. As soon as he set foot inside the manager crooked his finger and pointed to his office.

"Steven how do I put it. Gord's been making some complaints about you," Mitch rubbed the back of his head. "He said that when he went into the kitchen you were smelling of pot."

"Sir, I was in the kitchen helping out. The Frying Saucer was open 2 hours before Gord came sauntering in and I have never used drugs in my life. Peridot and I are living in my Dad's van."

"Rocker was he? Gord also said that you were rude to him."

"Sir I was nothing but civil. He was being rude to me and might I add he tried to grope my girlfriend."

"I saw his black eye. But there is one thing I can't ignore. You were wearing sandals in the kitchen that's not acceptable."

Steven lifted up the bag containing his shoes, "Peridot made me get them right away."

"She's a keeper that's for sure. Oh and Steven can you and Peridot start work tomorrow at the breakfast rush?"

"Sure. Now, could I order a couple of Galactic Federation sandwiches to go?"

For his troubles he got the sandwiches for free. It was dark when he walked home but Peridot was there to greet him.

"Oh Steven good you brought food. I have all the parts for a windmill we'll be able to power the van now," said Peridot.

They ate as they sat at the end of the van. Steven listened to Peridot as about babbled about her plans to make adjustments to his father's van. He didn't understand half of what Peridot was saying but she was happy and that was important.

"Steven I said do you want to email your father?" said Peridot.

"I can email Dad without being tracked?" Steven said amazed.

"Yes, I was just telling you that now. How about you go back into the van and see for yourself."

The computer was laying on the mattress of the now impossibly big interior of the van. Steven sat down on the mattress and started typing away.

Hi Dad:

It's Steven. I would have called you but Peridot insisted I throw away our cellphones. Well after we landed the van, Peridot passed out. I guess the strain of lifting the van was too much for her…

Steven continued typing his and Peridot's story for the first few days. And realized that he was happy too.


	2. Some Minor Adjustments

Some Minor Adjustments

Steven looked up to Peridot. In the young gem's hand, the blades glistened.

"I don't want this. You don't have to do this" pleaded Steven.

Peridot sighed, "I don't want to do this either Steven but if we have to do this."

Pressing her lips firmly Peridot brought the scissors down and cut the first one of Steven's beautiful locks. As she proceeded tears ran down both her face and Steven's. After what seemed like the longest time Peridot finished her sad mission. She handed the mirror to Steven.

"What do you think?" asked Peridot.

Steven gazed thoughtfully into the mirror. His hair was now shoulder length. "That wasn't as bad I thought it would be. Do you think I should grow a full beard?"

Peridot smiled, "No the goatee you have is adequate. Plus, you would require a beard net at work."

"Well it's not like I'm getting a lot of work now," Steven said sulkily.

"We have work today so go shower while I sweep up."

Once the pair had reached the Frying Saucer, Mitch signaled for Steven to meet him in his office. Mitch looked a little uncomfortable as Steven sat down.

"Steven I really don't know how to put it," Mitch licked his lips. "Your work has been exemplary. You are one of the best cooks I have ever hired. You get along so well with the customers and the staff here."

"But," said Steven.

"But when I hired you Gord was in a really bad way. I thought I would have to let him go but the treatment he's using is actually working. Maybe it's because he saw I was willing to replace him or the fact that he decided to work weekends. Either way Steven I'm cutting down your hours."

"B-but Peridot and I need that money. We live in my Dad's old van. This isn't fair."

"I know Steven but you're smart. You'll find work elsewhere."

"Can I at least get my pay then?"

Peridot was busy taking orders when she saw Steven step out of Mitch's office looking dejected. When she asked what was wrong Steven merely waved her off saying he would tell as soon as they got a break. The work was so unusually busy that it was only at closing time that Steve got a chance to give the bad news.

Peridot leaned against the wall, "This is a disaster. You made twice as much as me being a cook. Did you at least get your pay." Steven nodded, "Well that is at least something. My money is almost running out we're going to have to cut down on expenses."

"But Peri our expenses consist of groceries and clothes. We dumpster dive or shop at thrift stores for the rest."

The next morning Steven drove Peridot in for work. She gave him a quick kiss and reminded him that he needed to pick her up at noon. He drove off looking for something to do. Just out of town he spotted a sign that read:

Farmer Dan's fresh vegetables, pies and fruit. Get it at the source.

Curious Steven drove his bike up to the stand. He needed the groceries anyway. When he got there his eyes sparkled these were some of the tastiest looking vegetables he had ever seen. They even had bread and the prices were ever cheaper than the grocery store. He loaded up on some vegetables. When he got to the cashier an older looking farmer, he asked his first question.

"You sell year round?" Steven said.

"Yep I'm surprised you haven't been around to see me. I'm Farmer Dan by the way," said the old man held out his hand.

Steven awkwardly shuffled his bags and shook his hand, "I'm er, Steven. My girlfriend and I have been busy,"

"The green girl you're living in sin with?" Steven blushed. "Don't you mind me. I was young myself. Have you thought about moving into an apartment?"

"We're perfectly happy living in the van just outside of town. Do you have any meat?"

"Sorry we don't. You'll have to go to the supermarket for that. As for living in the van that may be fine for now but sooner or later the Sheriff's going to notice you squatting on the land."

He hastily thanked the farmer and headed back to the van. Once inside he headed straight to the kitchen area and made himself a cup of tea. Then he checked his emails on the computer. No word from the gems, typical, but then only Peridot knew about email. The news his father gave him was- not good.

Even though Connie was clearly lying about who attacked her the police seemed to be ignoring the evidence and had Steven locked in as a prime suspect. Bismuth had been arrested and the lawyer his Dad had hired mysteriously had a heart attack. If he didn't know any better Steven would say that he was receiving the same bad mojo treatment that Peridot received when she left the barn.

He set the computer down and looked around. Peridot had made some great improvements such as expanding the van's interior setting up plumbing and electricity but there was still a lot of work to be done. The kitchen area was just a sink, a heating ring, dad's waffle iron and a crockpot on some boxes. The sofa was shoved against the far wall next to where the shower and toilet were installed. Some building supplies lay next to him along with a pile of books but Steven and Peridot hadn't had the time to actually assemble anything. Well there wasn't anything else he could do. Steven cracked his knuckles and got straight to work.

When Peridot left the Frying Saucer a half hour late, she saw Steven was smiling at her from the motorcycle. As she mounted the bike Peridot asked why Steven was so happy. Steven answered with a cryptic you'll see and drove them straight home. He insisted she cover her eyes as he opened the van's back doors. When he guided her inside Peridot gasped.

The van had been transformed. Over by the bathroom the bed had been assembled. No more sleeping on a thin mattress. The couch had been moved to a more pleasing spot with a coffee table and TV at the front and their books had been placed on bookshelf of wood planks and bricks. There was still a lot of work to do, the kitchen hadn't been touched and the walls hadn't been put up but it was now looking like a home.

"Hey Steven want to try out the new bed?" said Peridot with veiled eyes.

On the Homefront

When Greg had left for work Amethyst plunked herself in front of the TV with a bag of chips. She had found an old bathrobe of Steven's and wore it pretty much all the time. Pearl argued that what she was doing wasn't healthy but hey wearing Steven's bathrobe made her feel better. She heard Garnet come in to make a cup of coffee no doubt. Just as the program on TV was getting good Amethyst heard the door knocking.

"Amethyst get the door," ordered Garnet.

"You're up you get it," snapped Amethyst. If it was 3 months ago she would have never talked to Garnet like that.

"Amethyst now," ordered Garnet. The tone she used suggested reprisals if she didn't obey.

Amethyst opened the door. Outside were two cops.

Amethyst scowled "You again. What do you want? Garnet-"

But Garnet was nowhere to be seen. The policemen pushed their way in. They were two big men brought in no doubt to intimidate.

"Officers Crabtree and Lamont, mind if we ask you a few questions?" said the older one.

"I've told what happened that night for like the zillionth time already," said Amethyst. She walked back to the couch.

"Not about the night in question but on the whereabouts of your foster son," said Lamont.

"No idea, and if I did I wouldn't tell you guys."

"But surely he's called you and told you he was okay," urged Crabtree.

Amethyst waved a damaged cellphone in front of them. "You see that. That's Steven's cellphone wherever he went he left this behind. P-dot may have been annoying but she was smart."

"Have they emailed you?"

"No they haven't and if you're asking about Garnet or Pearl, Pearl can't even use a phone let alone write an email and Garnet's specialty was bossing people around."

"Where are Pearl and Garnet?"

"Pearl's busy at the farm with the patients left behind and Garnet's in the temple doing who knows."

"You know what I don't believe you've been watching TV all day. You love Steven you wouldn't sit by and do nothing while he's in trouble. I believe you do know where Steven is. I believe that you are helping him on the side. So tell us where he is or we'll take you down to the station and ask our questions there."

Amethyst had enough. She stood up from the couch. Crumbs of potato chips fell to the ground. "Do I look like I'm helping anybody? Ever since you went on your stupid witch hunt we have heard nothing. No phone calls, no emails, nothing. Since Rose died, our only mission has been to look after Steven and now thanks to you idiots we have nothing. So yeah I've been sitting here watching TV all day doing nothing. So back off."

"So you won't mind if we search the Beach house and temple then."

Amethyst crossed her arms, "Actually I do. Go get a warrant before you start poking into our things."

Once the kindergarten cops had left the house, Amethyst frowned. Those jack booted idiots were right they did love Steven and they were doing nothing. Oh sure they had no idea where he was but Amethyst didn't believe that Steven wouldn't contact them or at least his father. Then the purple gem saw Greg's computer.

After she had logged on Amethyst started reading Greg's emails. Her eyes widened. So Steven had been contacting Greg. There was not much on Steven's side the van broke down but here on the home front it seemed like Steven's situation was getting worse and worse. She had to show this to Pearl right away.

Pearl was trying to install more power sockets for the patients when she heard the whirr of helicopter blades. As she stepped outside of the Quonset hut she could see Amethyst in copter form coming towards her. Not bothering to change back Amethyst showed her the computer and Greg's emails. Pearl's face darkened she started shouting and screaming using swear words that even Amethyst didn't even know. It was seriously freaking the purple gem out. After a little while Pearl stopped and soothed down her hair.

Finally, the thin gem seemed calm, "Amethyst do you remember the Beta kindergarten when Peridot captured her first corrupted gem? Remember how we watched just out of sight laughing at her while Garnet used her temporal powers to teach Peridot a lesson."

"Oh yeah Garnet made sure that everything Peridot would blow – ohh!"

"Amethyst I think it is time to make some minor adjustments in our command structure."

After finishing her coffee Garnet went back to work. The temporal lines were proving more and more difficult to master. She tried sabotaging the van only to have Steven ride into town as a horse. But every time she tried making life difficult for the couple they got even closer instead of going further apart like she hoped. No matter the timelines were easier to control at Beach City. Just a few more minor adjustments and Steven's punishment would continue.

Suddenly a huge hairy form crashed right into her making Garnet lose her concentration.

"Amethyst get off of me!" ordered Garnet. She felt a lash on her face.

"Over here," smirked the purple runt. Oh great, Pearl was beside her.

"In my lifetime as a Pearl I've seen a lot of things but never would have I thought I would live the day to have seen this," hissed Pearl.

"Back off Pearl you are talking of things you don't understand," Garnet stood up and kicked Jasper aside. She walked slowly to the unruly pair. "I'm doing what must be done. You failures wouldn't understand that."

"Hey how does putting the bad mojo on Steven good for anybody?" snarled Amethyst.

"Enough chit chat we're taking you down," shouted Pearl. She pulled out the longest spear Amethyst had ever seen. The blade was serrated and wickedly sharp. With a nod Pearl signaled Amethyst to charge.

Garnet laughed as she dodged Amethyst's spear easily, "Rose put me in charge because you morons wouldn't be able to carry out her master plan." Pear lunged only for Garnet to sidestep. "Steven was supposed to become a great warrior. He was supposed to lead a crusade against Homeworld destroying it once and for all. But you morons couldn't get that right and I had to watch as our best shot literally fucked away our chances." Jasper tackled the fusion. This time her teeth bit into Garnet's arm.

"Oh great, the corrupted gem is the only one to make a hit," sneered Garnet. "Typical Pearl you are only good for taking care of people. Well good job now Rose is dead and Steven has run away. The only honor left for you is to kill yourself."

"That was not my fault," screeched Pearl. She rammed her spear into Garnet's belly pinning her to the temple's wall.

Garnet was not done, "Amethyst you have always been a stunted idiot. Look at you, wearing Steven's bathrobe. You're pathetic."

Pearl heard enough "Listen here you perverted pair of megalomaniacs you can put us down, even beat us but when you harm my Steven you've gone way too far."

Garnet just smirked, "He's Rose's son not yours."

Pearl just lost it, "Yes he is my son. I'm the one who took care of him, who kept his home, worried about him and taught him. I did everything you asked because I trusted you and now you're using your power to hurt him. Well it ends now goodbye Garnet."

Pearl's spear descended slicing Garnet right in two. Garnet's form wavered then she disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind two gems, a ruby and a sapphire. Pearl lifted her spear up to shattered the two gems only to be blocked by Amethyst.

"No Pearl, we're Crystal Gems we don't shatter. Even if they do deserve it," said Amethyst firmly.

"We can't trust them, her. You heard what she said about us, about Steven," Pearl said shakily.

"Then let me bubble them. Once you've calmed down and everything's blown over, then we can decide what to do with them."

"You're right. Only there's one thing I would like you to do."

"And what's that?"

"Take off Steven's bathrobe and help out in the farm."


	3. Close Calls

Close Calls

The tall man swaggered in front of the camera. All muscle at six and a half feet tall with reddish brown skin he looked like one badass dude. The effect was increased by wearing a sleeveless denim jacket and the long raven black ponytail.

"Hi I'm Neesh the bounty hunter. I'm here at Rossmore looking for a couple of fugitives from the law. Let me tell you about the suspects I'm hunting. I'm looking for a man and a woman Steven Universe and a one Peridot. Both are bad news. They are accused of assaulting his old girlfriend leaving her in the hospital. If not for the actions of a good Samaritan she would have been placed in the morgue. I'm doing this as a favor for a friend. His daughter Connie was the one assaulted.

It's been over a month since the two escaped from justice leaving no sign of their whereabouts. The two are rather unusual to say the least. So, I decided to try my luck at a place where weirdos would feel right at home the town of Rossmore."

Neesh signaled the cameraman to take a shot of the front of a diner. The building was shaped like a flying saucer and had a big sign that said 'The Frying Saucer' on top.

Neesh straightened up, "Now local diners are the perfect place to gather information plus I am a little hungry."

The bounty hunter pushed his way through the doors. Inside were the patrons, tourists and conspiracy theorists as well as the waitresses who were all dressed as aliens. A couple of the women were even green.

The bounty hunter swaggered up to the counter, "Right, I'm Neesh the bounty hunter and I'm looking for some information on a couple of fugitives from justice."

Before Neesh could blink the entire diner emptied. The only sound was a notepad dropping on the ground. All that was left was the remains of the guests' lunches. From the background the sizzle of the grill could be heard.

"Looks like we're getting no info here. How about we get some lunch?" asked the cameraman.

Neesh stepped into the kitchen at the back. The grill was unattended and the back door was gaping open.

"Looks like we're not having lunch here, Wally," said Neesh ruefully.

That night Neesh was looking frazzled. His ponytail was looking ratty and there was a day's growth on his face.

"Right, after talking to all the businesses or trying to," muttered Neesh. "I have reach the conclusion that I just have to wait my quarry out. The description of Peridot is rather unique with her having green skin but as strange as she is even she needs to eat. I have staked out the Infinity Mart as a likely place that she will turn up."

Behind him a green form marched into the supermarket.

"Neesh look, it's Peridot. She just went into the Infinity Mart," shouted Wallace.

Neesh's head whipped around. He ran across the parking lot and plowed through the doors with Wally close behind him. Neesh quickly scanned the supermarket until he saw his quarry. There, was a green skinned woman tapping the cantaloupes in the produce aisles. As soon as she saw Neesh charging towards her she dropped her cantaloupe screamed and ran away. Neesh slipped a little on the discarded melon only to catch up with the miscreant. Down the two went crashing into baked goods destroying many pies and pastries in to the process. Neesh pinned down Peridot and cuffed her hands behind her back as she kicked and screamed.

Neesh was unmoved the guilty often fought like this. He hauled the green woman up and began his spiel. "Peridot facet 2F5L cut 5XG I am arresting you for the assault of Connie Maheswaran. You will be taken-"

"I'm not Peridot!" shouted the woman as he pulled her up.

Neesh stared at the woman. The bounty hunter had messed up big time. His prisoner's green makeup was smudged and her wig was askew.

"Then why are you painted green and wearing a wig?" asked Neesh.

"I work as a cocktail waitress at Close Encounters. I paint myself green for work I was doing some shopping before going home and having a shower."

"And the wig?" asked Wally.

Neesh took off the cuffs of the poor woman. She rubbed her wrists and frowned, "If you must know my hair hasn't grown back after the chemo. This outrageous I'm telling Sheriff Bertram about this."

A couple of days later Neesh got a lead. He preened himself in front of the camera while in the background a blue van camped just outside the city limits. Beside the van a windmill lazily spun.

"Alright after some digging I was able to get an informant a Robbie Cramden who told me of a young couple camping just outside the town of Rossmore," said Neesh proudly.

Now was his time for glory. The bounty hunter crept slowly up to the van. He used a set of skeleton keys to pop open the van's back doors. Inside two forms lay sleeping.

"Neesh the bounty hunter freeze," shouted Neesh.

The forms shot up. The man a fat sluglike creature shoved Neesh out. He turned to his girlfriend.

"Jane, run my little Hime run," shouted Ronaldo. The boy was wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else.

The girl, a rather pasty looking skinny thing in an overlarge T-shirt ran out of the van. Neesh struggled with the fat flailing form of Ronaldo.

"I'm not going back to my father, I'm not," screamed Ronaldo.

Ronaldo kicked the cameraman knocking the video camera to the ground. The vital piece of equipment smashed onto the ground. The struggling stopped as all three men looked at the remains of the camera.

Neesh stood straight up. His demeanor had drastically changed from the snarling hound of justice to a rather meeker human being. Still he held Ronaldo's struggling form in a headlock.

"Ah crap, there goes the camera. Wally what about the other cameras?" said Neesh.

"Well I've got the ephone and the getpro," said Wallace.

"That's not professional enough. Do you think the Roving Eye will have decent cameras?" Neesh dropped Ronaldo to the ground. The young man dusted himself off.

"What about me?" Ronaldo was annoyed not only for this brute bursting into his home but then ignoring him.

"Sorry, you're not the couple you're looking for," said Neesh. "Without decent cameras we won't make a decent profit for capturing Steven and Peridot."

"Well why didn't you say so?" cried Ronaldo. He called out to his girlfriend in the desert, "Hey Jane they aren't after us for stealing your Dad's van."

Jane turned around and started walking back. Suddenly the ground exploded. Jane disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ronaldo started screaming. For once Neesh was glad the camera was broken.

"And that is why you never camp out in a minefield people," said Neesh softly.

The couple Neesh was looking for were safely camping out in the canyon of souls. Peridot had rigged up a tower cunningly disguised as a tree to pick up Wi-Fi. Inside their more spacious than allowed van Steven paced up and down.

"Have you got any word about our situation?" asked Steven nervously.

"Well apparently the Beach City wrote a damming article on the corruption of the Beach City Police force. Connie's behavior has come to light and the police are being condemned for their bullying behavior towards your family. Sadie confessed to stabbing Connie with a sharpened broom handle but had been ignored by the police. I'm checking the Beach City police department's files now. Yep it looks like we're all in the clear."

"Still I wonder if Neesh the bounty hunter knows that?" said Steven.

This is outrageous. You can't do this," cried Neesh. "$3000 for a videocamera? Get real."

Neesh and Wally were in the Roving Eye the owner of the Camera store looked disdainfully at the two men. "If you don't want to pay for it there are others who can. Besides you're paying for the features here."

"Infrared, laser tracking and built in telephoto lens. We don't need these features," said Wally.

Unnoticed by the bounty hunters the sheriff walked into the store. The sheriff was middle-aged woman with greying brown hair and slightly stout figure. As the three men bickered about cameras she strode right up to the counter.

"I am Sheriff Lisa Bertram. Neesh Jaipur you have been terrorizing the citizens of Rossmore. I want you to leave," said the sheriff.

"Look I am searching for a couple of fugitives from the law. Once I get them I'll leave. These two are criminals. You are an officer of the law, your job is to catch criminals," said Neesh.

Beside him Wally was fiddling with his phone.

"My job is to keep the Peace of Rossmore and you're scaring a lot of people," countered Bertram.

"Look if they have nothing to hide then they have nothing to fear."

"Take a look around. People come here to hide or to seek the truth. They're very paranoid and you tramping over everything is just making matters worse."

"Perhaps you don't know who I'm looking for. Steven Universe and Peridot are wanted in connection in the assault and battery of a teenaged girl, Connie Maheswaran. They left her bleeding behind a videogame parlor she nearly died."

"Neesh," called out Wally.

Neesh continued "I'm not doing this to make money I'm doing this for a friend, Doug Maheswaran.."

"Neesh!" shouted Wally. "I just checked the police files. The charges against Steven have been dropped. Another girl confessed to assaulting Connie."

The bounty hunter's face fell. "Oh in that case let's just check out the trailer park and the biker's bar then."

The now deflated bounty hunter slumped out the door with his friend.

Steven was sitting outside enjoying the last cola when he heard the cell ring.

"Hello this is Steven. Mr. Kowalski to what do we owe the pleasure? No Peridot isn't in right now. You want her to work tomorrow evening? What about that TV bounty hunter? Oh he arrested Gertrude. Why? Killed and ate her husband. Okay I'll get Peridot to call you back okay. Bye."

The young man raced to find Peridot. The young gem was working on some equipment in the caves when Steven called her.

She pushed up her visor, "What is it Steven? I was just putting the final touches on the refrigerator unit."

And so Steven told her about the bounty hunter, Gertrude's arrest and the available shift tomorrow.

"Hmm are there any shifts available for you then?" asked Peridot.

"Er I don't think so," said Steven.

"Well that's okay Steven you can't make pancakes forever. Steven I'd like you to sign up at the community college."

"Um I don't have a diploma and community college costs money," said Steven hesitantly.

"That's okay I was thinking of starting a home-based business," Peridot pulled out a sign. It read 'We fix anything.' "I've got it all figured out. You could be the front man and I could do the repairs after work. So what do you think?"

Steven looked into her eyes. He couldn't deny her this. Peridot was happiest tinkering and the waitressing job though exhausting was their only source of income right now.

"Okay let's do this," he said.

A few hours later they were out of the canyon on the outskirts of Rossmore looking for a place to park their van.

"Oh how about this one?" asked Steven. He pointed at Ronaldo's old campsite.

"No, according to the maps there's a minefield there," said Peridot. "Besides it's a back road."

A little while later, Steven spotted another likely spot.

"How about that one?" he asked.

"Steven there are cows on it. It's part of a ranch," she said.

"Then what about this one?"

"Steven see the tents and vans this is a popular UFO sighting spot. We'd never get any peace especially with me being green."

After a few tries Peridot's eyes sparkled. She pointed excitedly at a spot next to the Rossmore city sign. "Steven it's perfect. It's just outside of town."

They set up the windmill and camped there. For the next couple of weeks, the couple were kept busy. Steven with studying for his GED and acting as a front man for Peridot's business. And Peridot with work at the Frying Saucer and tinkering with the damaged appliances, power tools and computers people brought in. She had set up a small workshop outside.

It all ended one evening. Steven was sitting on an Adirondack chair studying for his GED while Peridot was busying tinkering on a computer. Both were enjoying the cool evening air when they saw the flashing lights of a police car. A middle-aged woman in a sheriff's uniform stepped out. She scanned the campsite. Behind her Peridot lifted a piece of metal with her mind, Steven signaled for her to stop.

The woman put out her hand. Steven shook it. Peridot kept her distance not sure what to make of this new interloper.

"Hello there I'm Sheriff Bertram. I couldn't help but notice you kids have been camping out just outside of Rossmore."

"Hey car camping is legal outside of city limits," called out Peridot.

"So how long are you planning on staying here?" asked Bertram.

"Um quite a while. Look we're not causing any trouble. We've got jobs and everything. Peridot and I work part time at the Frying Saucer. I'm studying for my GED," answered Steven. He was sweating now.

Sheriff Bertram sighed, "I can see you guys haven't had it easy. Let me guess things were bad at home. Maybe your parents didn't want to you see each other? So you bought this van and drove out here so you could be together. You seem like nice kids but I don't feel comfortable with you two living in a cramped van by the highway."

Then Peridot laughed. She ran over to Sheriff Bertram. "Oh we're not cramped. Come inside and we'll show you."

With a flourish Peridot opened the back door of the van and showed Sheriff Bertram inside.

"It's bigger on the inside than on the outside," gasped the human woman. "How did you do that?"

"I simply unfolded the 4th dimension," said Peridot smugly. "Now the amazing thing really is the plumbing we installed."

And so, house proud Peridot showed off the interior of the van, the living room, the master and guest bedrooms she even showed off the small bathroom installed. The poor human just merely nodded numbly at all that she had seen. Clearly these kids didn't need her help.

Once Peridot was done she guided the Sheriff out of the van. For the longest time Sheriff Bertram said nothing. Then Sheriff Bertram spoke, "This is fine but to please move your van into the nearby trailer park so we won't be charged with vagrancy."

The next morning Steven drove the van to the other side of town where the Trailer Park was. The couple looked at the sign Desert Springs. It was once a happy little vacation spot but that time had passed. As they drove to their plot Steven and Peridot could see the inhabitants attempts at gardening. Some of the more house proud gardens had carefully tended plots of flowers and neat little lawns, most were not so lucky. Scraggily trees and patches of grass dotted the landscape remnants of a happier time. Thin dirty children played on an old play gym. Peridot muttered that she would be happier in the desert.

Steven brightened as he saw their plot. It was a small patch of dusty ground but with a little care it would be fine. It was the plot next door that cheered him up. The grass around the trailer was immaculate and it had a small white picket fence. Cheery little garden gnomes decorated the plot. Whoever lived here had a sense of pride and was not some lay about.

Peridot had a different opinion. "Steven these midget things are creeping me out," she hissed.

"Oh Peri it's fine, once we set up the van let's go meet the neighbor," said Steven.

As soon as the van slid into the plot an old angry looking man marched out of trailer. He had grizzled hair and was wearing a dirty undershirt. The old man jabbed his finger at them.

"You kids better not damage my garden gnomes or they'll be trouble," he shouted.

"Welcome to Desert Springs," said Peridot sarcastically.


	4. Surprise Delivery

Surprise Delivery

Pearl was feeling something that she never thought she'd feel, respect for Peridot. The thin pale gem was trying to keep order at the farm where Bismuth and Peridot had set up an impromptu hospital for corrupted gems. As the tall gem tried to walk across the yard to reach some piece equipment, Bismuth's and Peridot's patients clambered at her feet. Peridot and Bismuth had placed the corrupted gems in small robinoid bodies. The theory being that they could recover without being all that much trouble. That theory was proving to be all too false.

"I'm hungry is there any pudding," asked one patient.

"I'm bored. Is there anything to do?" asked another.

"Is there any food at all?"

"Could we take maybe take a trip into town?"

"Can I get out of this robinoid shell?"

Pearl's patience broke, "For the last time no, we have no food, you can't go into town and there are plenty of things to keep you amused here."

"Jasper went into town," said one patient sulkily.

Pearl had enough, "Oh for the love of- the humans think she is some kind of dog. Even if I could fit you into the minicar they would think you were some sort of toy." Pearl shuddered at the thought of that.

"Peridot let us play videogames," muttered another patient.

"Then why don't you play videogames now?" the small patients cringed. Pearl didn't realize she was shouting.

"Jasper ate the console," said the sulky patient.

Pearl sighed, "Look I'm sorry but since Bismuth and Steven left, we've all been suffering. I've got a videogame console at the Beach House but until Amethyst comes back from her mission I can't leave you guys alone."

As if on cue the warp pad glowed. Amethyst stood there looking slightly singed. Relieved Pearl ran up to her.

"Did you get Centipeedle and her crew?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst held up a butterfly net. There was a large hole in it, "Nope, they ate right though the net. Your gentle capture sucked."

"Well nice try anyways. Could you keep the patients amused as I go back to the Beach House?" Before Amethyst could open her mouth, Pearl stepped into the minicar and drove off."

"You know this would be easier if you repaired the warp pad," called out Amethyst.

When Pearl got home she realized how empty the house was. Since Greg had left, the house seemed so dark and lonely. She supposed she could tear down the house as it served no purpose but it was filled with so many memories. She missed her little boy, she missed Greg even. It was nice taking care of someone but that was probably due to the pearl conditioning. Which try as Pearl may, she could never get rid of.

She climbed the stairs to Steven's and then Greg's bedroom. Inside was the videogame console the patients were looking for. After Pearl had packed the console she felt a surge of anger. She looked at the kitchen which now would never be used again. Then she saw the coffee maker that Garnet so loved.

"This is all your fault," snarled Pearl jabbing a finger at the helpless machine. "You and your hatred of anything Homeworld. We blindly followed your orders. Your advice thinking you knew what was best. We hunted down a child and enslaved her. You told us she was a danger to Steven but it was you who was the danger. You used your powers against him. Now Steven is halfway across the country and he hates us. I only wish you were reformed so that I could poof you again."

Screaming Pearl pulled out her spear and smashed the coffee maker again and again. When she was done, Pearl looked down at the mess she had made. There was still some old coffee in the machine which was now staining the floor. Pearl pushed her hair back into place.

"Amethyst is right. I should repair the warp pad," said Pearl.

Amethyst was bored. It was now very late and the patients were now in bed sleeping. It had been hours since Pearl had driven off to the Beach house. Now sitting just outside the Quonset hut Amethyst had plenty of time for her least favorite activity thinking. Amethyst supposed she could turn into a helicopter and fly home but that would mean leaving the patients alone. Even she knew that would be wrong.

Suddenly the warp pad activated. There stood Pearl with a pile of stuff in her arms.

"I've got video games and toys," announced Pearl as if nothing happened.

"Pearl what were you doing? I've been like waiting for hours," shouted Amethyst.

"Sorry about that, I was repairing the warp pad actually, I replaced the warp pad with the one at the laundry hand. Then I mopped the floor -but the point is that now it is easier for us to come and go as wish now. Do you want to go home?"

"Like yeah, I mean with all the patients sleeping, it's boring here."

"Well okay you go get some sleep but be ready in the morning. I have some errands for you to do."

Before Pearl could blink Amethyst was on the warp pad and back at the Beach house. Amethyst was looking forward to a nice long nap but when she got there she noticed how quiet the house was. The only sound was of Jasper snoring on her dog bed. The house felt so lonely without Steven. That goofball could always make her smile. She turned on the TV the voices gave the illusion of company. Then Amethyst walked into the kitchen. Something felt different but what. She opened the fridge. It was empty. There was no Steven or Greg to buy food for. She tried the cupboards Steven liked hide- and then she saw it, the Chaaps. Now she knew exactly how to catch Centipeedle and her crew.

The warp flashed behind her. Amethyst smiled, "So even you got bored of watching over sleeping patients eh Peirogi?"

When Amethyst turned around she saw not Pearl but dozens of robinoids of all shapes and sizes. Before her eyes they stumbled off the warp pad in a huge pile and split off in all directions crawling around aimlessly on the floor. By this time Jasper had awakened and was barking her head off. Not moving from her spot Amethyst pulled out her cellphone and quickly dialed Pearl.

"Pearl, get your pale butt in here. We've got a situation," whispered Amethyst on the phone.

Pearl's eyes widened as Amethyst explained the situation. Peridot's virus was working but without a technician to command them the robinoids were a liability, a danger even. She hastily thanked Amethyst.

After Pearl had hung up the phone she marched straight into the Quonset hut flicking on the lights. The patients groaned as they stood up to face Pearl. These robinoids Pearl could at least handle. They stood facing her in a line.

"Right which one of you was a scientist or technician," questioned Pearl.

The corrupted gems trapped in the bodies of robiniods looked at each other. Then Pearl saw the former crystalline shrimp.

"You there you were a scientist at the Sea Spire weren't you?" said Pearl as she jabbed a finger at a robinoid.

"Er I was only a theoretical physicist. The only thing I know how to work is a computer console," said the former gem sheepishly.

Pearl picked up the scientist, "You'll have to do. Come with me."

When Pearl had got back to the Beach house she found it swarming with robinoids. Jasper was perched up on the counter growling at the invaders. Amethyst was doing her best trying to control them by shoving them into her room but the robiniods just kept coming. She dropped the former crystalline shrimp at her feet. As soon as the modified robinoid landed on the ground she barked out a string of gem computer code. The robinoids ignored her still milling around.

"Amethyst stop what you're doing right away," ordered Pearl.

"What are you crazy? The robinoids are just piling up here," protested Amethyst.

"Then just leave the door to your room open. I have a new mission for you. Go back to Centipeedle's ship and use whatever means to get her here."

"What about the patients at the barn?"

"I've got this," Pearl called out. "Jasper go the farm, protect the patients."

The corrupted gem leapt off the counter and stepped onto the warp pad. She disappeared in a flash.

Now it was Amethyst's turn. Before she stepped onto the warp pad she turned to Pearl, "So what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to visit Bismuth at the prison and try and get her released," said Pearl.

When Amethyst appeared at the crash site it was still very dark. She stumbled and cursed her way to the ship were Centipeedle and her crew were living. Even with the light from her gem it was still very dark. It was time to try a different method for capturing Centipeedle. The purple gem pounded on the door of Centipeedle's home. For a while there was nothing, then she heard a rustling.

A large rather sleepy looking eye peered out from a hole in the door. The owner of the eye squeaked curiously as if asking a question.

Amethyst grinned widely. She held her bait a loft.

"I've got Chaaps," said Amethyst.

The corrupted gem grumbled and turned away. Shoot this wasn't working. What could Centipeedle want if not for Chaaps? Then it hit Amethyst. She pounded on the door again. Inside she could hear the corrupted gems grumbling. When the captain of the ship finally reached the door, she was ready.

On the other side the Captain was greatly irked. First that purple pest tried capturing her with a net and now she was disturbing her sleep. She snarled as she opened the door, only to see Steven instead.

"Hey tell me that you love me," said Amethyst in the form of a younger Steven.

As the sun rose Pearl was corralling the robinoids into Amethyst's room. The surge of robinoids had dropped down to a manageable trickle. Soon it would be morning and time to visit Bismuth. Once it was a decent hour, Pearl drove the minicar down to the police station. She had some questions she needed some answers to.

When she got there, she found a youngish police officer lounging by reception. The young black man was new which was good in Pearl's eyes.

"You," Pearl shouted. "I need to speak to Bismuth. Take me to her right away."

The officer saw the angry look on Pearl's face. He fingered his collar.

"Ma'am. Bismuth is not at the police station anymore she's been relocated to the Shoreton Federal Prison," he said nervously.

"Shoreton? That's a men's prison. This is outrageous. Call your supervisor, Bismuth must be released at once."

"Ma'am your friend destroyed a police car and broke an officer's arm. I can call Shoreton and get her transferred to the Women's Prison but you need a lawyer's help to release her."

"Ugh never mind the women's prison is too far away. And doesn't the state provide a lawyer? Let me speak to him."

"Er Bismuth hasn't been assigned one yet. Her trial is over two months away."

"I should have expected such incompetence if you let the likes of Doug Maheswaran join you."

The next stop was at the Shorton Prison. After a humiliating search Pearl finally got to see Bismuth through a pane of glass. As Bismuth sat down Pearl spoke.

"Ah Bismuth I'm trying to get you out but-"

Bismuth pointed to the phone beside Pearl. Pearl picked it up.

"Pearl, how's it going?" laughed Bismuth. "So you finally took time out of your busy schedule. Girl what have you been doing?"

"Ugh this phone is disgusting. Quite a lot actually. You know the craziness that was happening with Steven being accused of stabbing Connie? Well I found out that Garnet was using her temporal powers to harm Steven. So I arranged a coup and bubbled the pair. Right after that 3-eyed monster was poofed the hunt for Steven was called off. Sadie Miller confessed to stabbing that little twerp. I only regret that Sadie didn't finish the job."

"Well we can't have everything and wasn't Connie your student?"

"Yes but I never taught her to lie like that. Anyway, the real reason I called you is that I needed your help. You remember that virus Peridot infected the robinoids with? Well the warp pad to the Beach house was only just fixed last night. We've got a huge backlog of robinoids in the Beach house. I sent Amethyst to retrieve some corrupted technicians but that was a long shot. What I need to know is how you and Peridot dealt with the robinoids."

Bismuth thought for a moment, "Well Peridot was the technician but she did teach me one thing on how to use robinoids. That was to crack the robinoids like eggs, place the corrupted gem inside and fill it up with gem substrate from the kindergarten."

"Well er thanks that helps a lot actually. I'm going to try and see about getting you out."

"Girl you could just smash these walls down."

"So could you but then you could never show your face in Beach City, Girlfriend."

The pair laughed loudly before Pearl said her goodbyes and left. Next stop was Greg's ice cream parlor.

Amethyst by this time had returned home with Centipeedle and her corrupted crew. As soon as she stepped off the warp pad she reverted to her true form. The robinoids were everywhere again.

"Yeah sorry about lying to you and junk but I need your help. Can you help me deal with these robot thingys?" said Amethyst sheepishly.

The corrupted gems looked at each other. The largest one, Centipeedle barked out some command. The corrupted insect things spewed out streams of acid melting and destroying the wandering robinoids as well as the walls, furniture and floors. Pearl was not going to be pleased.

"Well that's one way of dealing with the robinoids," said Amethyst softly.

Meanwhile Pearl had made it Greg's Ice Cream store. Steven's father had finally changed the sign. It now read 'Scary Hairy's'. She saw a young man who looked vaguely familiar but no Greg.

"Excuse me, do you know when Greg will be in?" asked Pearl politely.

"Greg is in the back making today's batches. What do you want Pearl?" It was Peedee, Steven's friend all grown up.

"I need Greg's help in hiring a lawyer to get Bismuth released from prison," confessed Pearl.

"That's okay Peedee let me handle this. You go check the latest batch of ice cream," called Greg from the back.

Once Peedee was gone Greg turned to Pearl, "Pearl since Steven has left home I have no reason to give you guys money anymore."

"I understand Greg, but Bismuth got into trouble because she helped Steven," said Pearl softly.

Greg grumbled something then he called out, "Hey Peedee you finish up setting the shop I'm going out for a little while with Pearl."

They drove Greg's car to Statton, Marley and Parks. The lawyer's office was in a converted white wooden house in the old colonial style. The garden despite the late autumn weather was well tended. Greg pushed open the wooden door for Pearl.

Inside they found themselves a small reception room where a woman with thick glasses and curly hair greeted them.

"Oh hi Becca, we'd like to see Marley or Parks about releasing Pearl's friend Bismuth," said Greg.

"Oh Mr. Statton has been waiting for you," said the receptionist. "Let me take you to him."

When they went into to Mr. Statton's office they found the man practically leaning against his chair. He looked terrible his once toned features were now flabby and his skin was ashen. With what seemed like more effort than necessary he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Er, should we come back at a later time?" said Greg.

"No, no it's no problem I was wondering when you were going to come in? I was hoping to earn those huge fees I charged you," said Statton. Even resting the man was breathing heavily.

"Mr. Statton this is Pearl," Pearl shook the lawyer's hand. "She was one of my son's guardians. Pearl is trying to negotiate the release of her friend Bismuth from prison."

Pearl wiped her eyes, "It was awful Mr. Statton while Steven was trying to get to the farm a couple of police officers lay in wait and started shooting at him. If not for Bismuth Steven would be been hurt or worse and for her troubles Bismuth was thrown in prison. It's terrible, the police force tried to kill Steven, frightened Bismuth's patients and sent Steven and Peridot into hiding."

"Wait did you say patients?" asked Statton.

"The farm was used as a hospital for our kind," replied Pearl.

Statton laughed. It was a deep low chuckle, "Oh this is rich. We're talking human rights violations and police corruption. We can get your friend out within the week, you can even sue the Beach City Police Department, Connie Maheswaran's family."

"You seem rather eager to help us," said Pearl.

"Connie Maheswaran broke my son's arm," said Statton coldly.

"That's - good but Mr. Statton, we're not human."

"But you are in a legal sense Pearl. Peridot became an American citizen. That makes her by law human."

"Couldn't they argue Bismuth isn't biologically human," said Greg.

"Do you know what defines a species Greg? A species is a group of individuals that produces fertile offspring under natural circumstances. When you produced Steven. you proved that gems were biologically human."

"That exactly wasn't natural," blushed Greg.

"Well nobody put a gun to Rose's head. So let's talk our battle plan," said Statton eagerly.

Bismuth knew prison wasn't supposed to be pleasant but ever since the boys had found out she was female it was intolerable. The men not being the most socially adept pestered her. They were all too aware of her immense strength so overpowering and intimidating her was not the problem. No, these idiots tried courting her.

The men started bathing and grooming themselves. Whenever it was exercise time the men would offer her gifts. Cigarettes, chocolate bars, whatever these guys thought was a treasure. A resourceful inmate found out she was a blacksmith and put pieces of scrap metal on her bed. Once when she was sitting down for lunch some weirdo nuzzled her hair. When Bismuth turned around to pop the twerp the guard threatened with solitary confinement. Her response was 'You Promise?'

It was all Bismuth could do not to pound them into the ground. Finally, after three days she received a call from the warden while at working in the machine shop. Not being told twice she shoved her way through the crowded shop.

When she got to the warden office she saw the man sitting behind the desk looking rather uncomfortable.

"Ms. Bismuth the matter of your gender has caused quite an embarrassment to our prison. Why didn't you tell the police you were female at your arrest?" the man was sweating.

"Don't blame this on me. My species has no gender. You can't have males without females."

"I see your logic but despite this, your presence is disruptive to our prison community. So, it is time for you to leave."

Bismuth slammed her hand on the desk, "This isn't fair. The women's prison is over 100 miles away."

"What I meant about leaving is that you're being released. Your friend is waiting for you outside. All you have to do is gather your things."

Bismuth stood up she ripped the prison uniform off her body. The warden tried to avert his eyes but Bismuth was already dressed in her blacksmith's apron and pants. "No problem I don't have anything I want to take from here."

The guards shuffled her out very quickly out of the prison and shoved her out the door. Bismuth looked around she heard Pearl calling. When she looked up there was Pearl in the spaceship the gems had captured. The pale gem waved Bismuth up where is gave the big rainbow haired gem a big hug.

"Pearl I was getting ready to bust out of this place. What took you so long?" cried Bismuth.

"We had a to make a few adjustments in our command structure, a lot has happened. Why don't I tell you when we get home?"

When they got to the Beach house, Pearl's eyes widened, "Amethyst you promised to fix the mess caused by the centipeedles. All you've done is push the furniture over the holes and where are they anyway?"

"No duh, I was spending all this time trying to shove them and the robinoids into my room" said Amethyst.

"Pearl what is going on here?" shouted Bismuth.

"It's a long story," sighed Pearl.

"I've got the time," Bismuth said crossing her arms.

"Well after Steven went on the run and you were arrested I found out that Garnet was using her temporal powers against Steven."

"Against her own teammate? Where is she? I want to give her a piece of my mind."

"She's bubbled. As I was saying, once I found out what she was doing I arranged a coup and took over. The situation was a mess, I had to take over your job at the farm but I wasn't familiar with what you and Peridot did at the farm. Then I repaired the Beach house warp pad and things got even worse. Thanks to Peridot's virus the robinoids kept swarming in. We could have maybe handled them if they trickled in a few at a time but they came in one big wave. I tired controlling the robinoids but I couldn't so I sent Amethyst to pick of some corrupted Nephrites in hopes they could control them."

"And they did kinda," said Amethyst. "They ate them that's what caused all this damage."

"So who's taking care of the patients?" asked Bismuth.

Back at the farm Jasper barked at a patient who had tried to step onto the warp pad. Another patient tried sneaking away. Within a few bounds Jasper caught the little round patient and carried her back and placed her in the Quonset hut. The corrupted gem then sat on the warp pad.

"Ugh I better see to them, Peridot said that Snowflake and Apatite were almost healed," grumbled Bismuth.

As if on cue a small robinoid unit ran out of Amethyst's room screaming. The unfortunate boxed gem was being chased by a corrupted Nephrite. The robiniod scrambled up Bismuth's leg and onto her shoulder.

"Bismuth nice to see you," shrieked the patient. "Now stop this thing from eating me."

The centipeedle stared at Bismuth for a while its jaws slavering. Bismuth stared back at the corrupted gem only moving her arm to cover Apatite protectively. The creature got the message and turned back into Amethyst's room.

Once the corrupted Nephrite left, Bismuth held up Apatite, "So how would you like to get out of that robinoid?"

When Apatite said yes Bismuth took the robinoid in both hands, twisted it open and dumped out the contents on the floor. Apetite's gem glowed and a glowing white mass appeared. It grew and twisted and when the glow was gone a bluish green gem stood before them.

Apatite was a head shorter than Pearl other than her coloration and the gemstone on her forehead she looked exactly like Lapis Lazuli. At least she had the sense to wear pants and shoes. The gems stared numbly at her.

"I saw this hairstyle on a courtier at Blue Diamond's court do you think it suits me?" asked Apatite.

The gems just shook their heads. Pearl, Amethyst and Bismuth all had bad experiences with that courtier.

"Apatite how about you go back to the farm and check up on your friends," suggested Pearl.

"Fine by me. This place looks like it's been sprayed with acid," said Apatite as she climbed onto the warp pad.

Once the newly cured gem was gone Pearl took charge of the situation. "Well now that the robiniod problem is fixed for now let's onto the business of curing our fellow gems. Amethyst you have done an excellent job of containing the robinoids. I want you gather any building materials you can find and keep Centipeedle and her crew occupied. I will journey to Rose's fountain and get some more of her healing tears. Bismuth you will get the gem substrate from the kindergarten. Once that is done we'll all me up here and start putting our friends into robiniods for healing."

Amethyst saluted playfully, "Aye, aye captain."

Once Bismuth and Pearl were gone Amethyst grabbed a can of beans for a snack and sat down on what remained of the sofa. She flicked on the TV and then swallowed the can whole, metal and all.

"Finally a little bit of me time," said Amethyst as she put up her feet.

The flood of robinoids had gone down to a mere trickle. After the warp pad delivered dozens at once the new robinoids arrived at a rate of 1 or 2 every four hours. This, Amethyst thought was going to be an easy assignment.

Pearl was the first to return. Amethyst was just checking to see how Centipeedle and her crew was doing so Pearl had the Beach House to herself. Pulling off a stray bit of greenery from her hair Pearl plunked herself down on the sofa. A few minutes later Amethyst came out of her room.

"So how did your trip to Rose's fountain go?" asked Amethyst. Pearl turned around to face the purple gem. She looked terrible. "That bad huh? How about I make you a cup of tea then?"

A few moments later Pearl was cupping her tea in both hands.

"So where are Centipeedle and her crew then?" asked Pearl.

"They're recovering from a stomach ache in my room," replied Amethyst.

Pearl drained her tea, "Good, we'll put them in whatever robinoids are left. I'm going to go to my room and rest call me when Bismuth returns."

Amethyst returned to watching gem TV. For the nest hour or so nothing happened. No robinoids warping in and no Bismuth either. Then the next minute Amethyst knew everything charged.

Amethyst was watching sort of reality show when she heard the warp pad activate.

"Hey Bismuth how was your scavenger hunt at the kindergarten?" called out Amethyst as she turned around.

But it was not Bismuth who stood on the warp pad, instead sitting on one of the largest robiniods Amethyst had ever seen was a small Peridot. The little gem was small smaller than even Peridot was after she was captured. She was naked except a white diaper and had been shaved bald. Amethyst stared as the little gem gave the robinoid a kick making it step off the warp pad.

"Pearl! We've got a situation here," shouted Amethyst as she ran into the temple.

"Calm down Amethyst you're not making any sense. Now can you start all over again?" though Pearl wouldn't admit it, she was still groggy from sleep.

"I said that we're in big trouble. Some gem kid just rode in on a giant robinoid," said Amethyst as calmly as she could.

"You must be mistaken gems don't have children."

"Whatever! Right now, there's a small green Peridot clone riding on a huge robiniod in the Beach house."

Pearl pulled out her spear, "I'm going to see for myself."

With Amethyst trailing behind her Pearl marched right into the Beach house. It was as Amethyst said. The little gem in question no longer on her robinoid, instead she was standing on the kitchen counter pulling things out of the cupboards.

Amethyst looked confused. She pulled out her whip Pearl waved her away. Pearl knew exactly what to do. For six years Pearl was the one who raised Steven, she kept him clean, fed and for the most part kept him safe. She knew exactly how to deal with a small unruly child. The former servant strode right into the kitchen.

"You there get off the counters right this instant young lady," said Pearl in her most authoritarian voice.

The little gem scrambled down and stood in front of Pearl. The pale gem saw many things that Amethyst didn't. The little gem was the size of a 6-year-old. She was dirty with scabby knees. The little gem was indeed a Peridot with a large triangular gem set into her forehead. She looked up at Pearl.

"I'm hungry can I have some light buns?" said the little interloper. She then peed through her diaper.

"You're going to get a bath first," said Pearl smiling. "Look at you. You're a mess."

Bismuth arrived an hour later with a smile on her face. She lugged a huge barrel of gem substrate one her shoulders.

"All right let's get some healing magic started," she shouted. "Er, Pearl who's this?" Bismuth pointed to the small green gem holding Pearl's hand.

"I'm Spunky," declared the young Peridot. The youngster had been bathed, fed and now wore Steven's old blue pajamas.

Pearl smiled down at the youngster, "As she said this is Spunky. Spunky rode in on one of the robinoids."

"I'm running away. They were going to give me yucky robot parts and make me work in a shipping yard," pouted Spunky.

"And so she'll be staying with us for a little while until we decide what's best for her. Now that's done. How about we try healing some corrupted Nephrites and taking care of our robinoid situation?" said Pearl.

"Can I help?" asked Spunky.

"You are going to go to bed. Amethyst read her a story and show her how how's done will you?"

Peridot was in the middle of the breakfast rush when her cellphone rang. Between juggling plates Peridot put the phone in her ear.

"Hey we've got a situation here!" shouted Amethyst.

"Nice to hear from you too. I'm sorry Steven's at the grill cooking. He's not available right now," replied Peridot.

"It doesn't matter it's your expertise that we want. Your robinoids started coming in and on one of them was a little Peridot. She calls herself Spunky and she's run away from home. It's all messed up. The little gremlin is all hyper and we don't know what to do."

For a while Amethyst heard silence and then Peridot started laughing. "I'd like to see Pearl's face when her orderly little world fell apart." Peridot started laughing again.

"Seriously not funny. As for Pearl she kinda likes this. She's being all broody and mothering the little monster."

"First things first did she have any limb enhancers?"

"Nope all she was wearing was a little pair of diapers."

"That changes everything. Now listen very carefully Amethyst what you have is a newborn or very close to it. She will be hyper and very curious. Spunky needs to be supervised and kept amused at all times. Due to her naturally high intelligence and social nature she will need educational materials and surrogates."

"What?"

"Toys give her toys and dolls! Also, Spunky will need a regular routine of meals and bedtimes."

"What's wrong with a light chamber?"

"You expect a small child to lie still for 2 hours and Amethyst you're going to love this. You need to toilet train her."

"Oh great, not only do we have to deal with a flood of robinoids but some kid as well? When can you can down and help us?"

"Look Steven and I will be busy all day. You don't need my help, robiniods are idiot proof. Oh, and Amethyst whatever you do don't let Spunky into the temple."

The problem was that there weren't any idiots at the Beach house at the moment. Pearl, Bismuth and the semi healed Nephrites were trying their very best to control a small group of robinoids who were wandering around the Beach house. Spunky was in her world exploring the Beach House as well.

"So can you get the robinoids to do anything useful?" asked Pearl.

"No but I managed to get them to do something," said Bismuth. "Robinoids stop." The robinoids stopped for a little while.

"Is this a toy?" Spunky held up a hairdryer.

Pearl snatched the hairdryer away, "No! and where did you get this?"

"From the think chamber."

"You really shouldn't be taking anything out from there. Now er Nephrites can you try something?"

The Nephrite captain squeaked something that sounded like a yes.

"Is this a toy?" Spunky's hands were covered in dish soap.

"No and don't play with anything from the kitchen!"

"What's a kitchen?"

Pearl pointed impatiently to the kitchen, "That there! Look go up to you room and play there. Now Captain try your best."

The Nephrite captain shrieked something. The call reverberated throughout the house and the temple. The robinoids stopped wandering and ran up to the Nephrite. Then the gems heard a rumbling noise and Amethyst came running out of her room.

"It's a robinoid tsunami!" the purple gem cried.

Behind came waves and waves of robinoids of all sizes. They burst out of the door and swarmed everywhere. The Crystal gems tried shouting commands even using their weapons but it was all too much too soon. Just as it looked like things were at their worst. Spunky stepped out of Steven's room.

"Robinoids, general order cease and desist," shouted the little gem. She was still in her pajamas.

The robinoids stopped. They turned to face the gem child. The Crystal Gems stared at the little green girl in shock.

"Flask robinoids exit the domicile and form a perimeter 100 nings around. Await orders."

Before the amazed gems' eyes the largest robinoids left the Beach house. The smaller ones still waited.

"Industrial plug robinoids scan the domicile and effect repairs. Training robinoid stay."

The small robinoids shot out green laser beams as they scanned the Beach house with their sensors. Then they squirted out a strange silvery liquid that glittered and glowed as it worked. Some of the robinoids returned inside the temple but one small robinoid stayed still. Unlike the other robinoids this one was white and fuzzy. Little Spunky climbed down the stairs and picked it up. As she hugged it to her body the thing squeaked.

"I'm hungry can I have some panned cakes again?" said Spunky.

After Pearl made some pancakes for Spunky. The older gems surrounded the little gem as she stabbed a piece of pancake with a fork and started chewing it.

"So Spunky how did you know how to do that with the robinoids?" asked Pearl. The adult gems stared down at the little gem as she ate.

"It what you learn in the crèche. Everybody knows how to make robinoids to do what they want unless they're really old," replied Spunky.

"Hey, little friend. I would like to take the big robinoids to the farm and get them to build some structures. Can you teach me how to do that?" asked Bismuth.

"Okay."

A little while later the patients in the farm cowered in Quonset hut peering out the windows. The large robinoids roamed the area while Bismuth did her best to control and give them instructions. Spunky bored with this, was running around terrorizing a chicken. The doglike Jasper was getting impatient with this fiasco. The former quartz soldier barked and the robinoids stood at the ready.

Bismuth couldn't tell what expression was on Jasper's face but the rainbow haired gem swore that Jasper was looking smugly at her. This was humiliating.


	5. After the Party

After the Party

"But I don't want to go to bed," said Spunky as Peridot pulled back the sheets on the guest bed.

Spunky was a young Peridot. She was about the size of a six-year-old and was extremely energic. It was this energy that caused her so much trouble.

"Young one you've had a very busy day. I am ordering you to go to sleep," said Peridot.

"You're not my manager," said Spunky as her eyes drooped.

"Until Pearl and Bismuth recover I am," said Peridot.

Thanksgiving had ended up being a disaster. Thanks to Steven's oh so forgiving nature they ended up with not one or two guests but with over eight. That was hard enough making food for over eight people and finding a place to serve them but somehow Steven and Peridot did it. No, the problems happened during the meal 3 guests got drunk, Spunky almost got kidnapped and it ended one big huge argument.

Steven's father put the guests in a nearby hotel except for one. Steven insisted that Spunky stay with them in their van for the night. So here Peridot was putting to bed a younger version of herself.

"Peridot, tell me a story," asked Spunky.

Peridot sighed Steven was the one who should be doing this. "Once there was a prince who lived in a house on the beach. He was taken care of by 3 priestesses who gave him whatever he wanted but try as they may they could not make him big and strong like his mother the queen. You see the queen died giving birth to him left him in the care of her friends… and so Peridot told the tale of how Steven met her. How she was kept away from him and how they got back together, the clean version. When she was done Spunky was almost asleep.

"What happened to the evil knight?" asked Spunky.

"Oh she was so horrible nobody cared what happened to her after the villagers threw her out. Now go to sleep," Peridot kissed the little gem's forehead.

By the time Peridot turned off the light, Spunky was curled up in bed asleep. When Peridot reached the master bedroom Steven lay on the bed seductively.

"I've put Spunky to bed," announced Peridot.

"So how about I give you something to be thankful for?" He kissed and pulled her onto the bed.

As Steven tried to pull off Peridot's T-shirt stopped him. "Steven no, not tonight."

He cuddled her, "Well why not?" He kissed her on the ear. "Spunky is asleep," He kissed her jaw and throat. "Our guests are sleeping it off in a hotel." He pulled down her T-shirt kissing her shoulder, "And you are enjoying this. I can tell."

Peridot gently pushed him away. Then they heard the pitter patter of little green feet. Spunky stood in the doorway.

"I miss my dollies. Can I sleep with you?" asked Spunky. Without waiting for an answer the little gem climbed up on the bed and wedged herself between Steven and Peridot. Steven looked at Peridot.

"This is why I didn't want to mate with you tonight," sighed Peridot.

They awoke an extremely early hour thanks to Spunky. The little gem crawled out of bed kneeing and elbowing both Steven and Peridot on the way. The young couple groaned as Spunky raced into the living room. By the time they had followed her Spunky was sitting in front of the TV with the volume blaring.

"I'm hungry. Can I have some pancakes to eat?" said Spunky her eyes not leaving the screen.

"First get dressed and wash up. You can have something at work," said Peridot.

The little gem ran straight into the bathroom. The couple could hear the water running as Spunky washed up.

"Steven, after I go to work. I want you to take care of Spunky until your father and the gems wake up," said Peridot.

"No Peridot you look after Spunky today," said Steven.

"But I'm due for the breakfast shift. They need me."

"They need a cook even more. After Thanks giving do you think Gord will be coming in?"

"Point taken," said Peridot as she pulled Steven into a kiss.

Just as they were about to kiss Spunky raced into the living room.

"I'm ready for my pancakes," blurted out Spunky.

"Say how about I get dressed and then I can make you my breakfast special?"

Spunky cheered. A few minutes later Steven was cooking Peridot and Spunky the Frying Saucer's special meal the frying saucer platter. He was about to serve them when Mitch the manager came in.

"So is that your little sister?" asked the manager and owner of the Frying Saucer.

"In a manner of speaking yes," replied Peridot.

"Once you're finished eating, could I speak to you and Steven then?" asked Mitch.

They sat down in the small seats provided as Mitch stepped behind his small desk. Spunky sat on Peridot's lap. The atmosphere was stifling as there was no air conditioning or windows. The room existed for one thing only to deal with employees.

Mitch rubbed the back of his head, "First of all, thank you both for coming in on Thanks giving. I'm truly sorry for what happened to Spunky. Could she leave for a little moment?"

Peridot shook her head as she held the young gem tighter.

"Well after some customers tried to abduct her, I understand. It's just that I'd like you to sign some papers excusing all responsibility of Frying Saucer for this incident and promising not to sue."

"Sir we don't in any way blame you for what happened," said Steven.

"So you don't mind signing some papers to that effect then?"

"Not so fast we'd like some favors in return," said Peridot.

"First we'd like the day off paid for and then we want a lifetime ban on those 4 idiots for what they did to Spunky."

"That's fair, in fact, take two days off. I see that Gord isn't in."

"I can stay for the morning rush," offered Steven.

"No, you go. I'll work on breakfast."

A few minutes later they left the diner. As Spunky raced out Steven warned her to stay close to them.

"So what do you want to do? It's still very early," asked Peridot.

"When it gets light let's take Spunky to the hotel pool and then we can see my Dad," said Steven.

They watched TV for a little while. Spunky fidgeted claiming the shows were stupid and boring. Peridot understood at Beach City Spunky would have been exposed to Gem based educational programs. The TV programs at Rossmore were not of the best quality. Peridot got out some electronics and played with Spunky for a while.

It was 9 o-clock in the morning. Greg was just beginning to get dressed when he heard the door knocking. Once he got a pair of pants on he opened the door. There was Steven on the other side.

"Hi Dad, I hope I didn't wake you up," said Steven as he let himself in.

"No problem Stu ball I was just getting dressed. Where's Peridot and Spunky?" asked Greg.

"Peridot got Spunky into a bathing suit and they're playing by the pool."

Outside Greg could see Peridot sitting on a chair while Spunky splashed and played in the water. Greg shouted out a greeting and came down to see the rogue Peridots.

"Well it looks like you two are having a great time. Tell where did you find a bikini small enough for Spunky?" asked Greg.

Peridot's face darkened, "This my swimsuit. Steven gave it to me to help me get over my fear of water."

Greg decided to change the subject. "So are any of the others up yet?"

Peridot frowned, "Steven and I have not observed the others emerging from temporary sleeping chambers. The excessive intoxicants have all made them quite drunk. It will be awhile until they emerge." Peridot turned to Steven. "Steven I will affect repairs on the roof. You should spend some time with your father while you supervise Spunky."

As she turned to leave Steven held her back, "Hey Peri don't go just yet. After all you've done you deserve a break too. Let's just relax by the poolside until the gems wake up."

"But the van's roof Steven," said Peridot.

"Can wait. We're in a dessert. C'mon let's go into the hotel store and buy us some swimsuits," said Steven.

After Steven's father had a small breakfast they all sat by the pool. Greg watched as Steven managed to coax Peridot in the water. It was about 10 o'clock when Sheena, Pearl's girlfriend came out. When Greg asked if any of the others were up Sheena shook her head. At about noon there Greg was getting hungry and Spunky was getting bored.

"You know I would like to see the sights of Rossmore," said Greg. "How about we get some lunch and do the touristy thing?"

They had lunch at The Little Green Man. As Spunky shoveled down her food several customers pointed and stared. A couple even went as far as to take pictures of Peridot and Steven. As one tourist's camera flashed in Peridot's and Spunky's face, the older green gem had had enough. She shoved the camera away.

"Look you clod. I have been far too patient. I am trying to enjoy a nice meal with my family but if you flash that camera one more time I swear I will take your camera and shove it up your-"

"Ma'am I must ask you not to threaten the customers," said a concerned manager.

"The flash was too bright I can't see," sobbed Spunky.

"Didn't you see what just happened?" shot back Peridot.

"Well if you didn't want attention you shouldn't have dressed like that," said the manager waspishly.

Steven scowled at that remark. He picked up Spunky, "That's it we're leaving."

"Well that was not good," said Greg. "Would you guys like to go back to the hotel pool?"

By this time Spunky had got her vision back. "Oh, look a toy store. Can we go in? Can we?" screeched Spunky. She squirmed and kicked Steven's shoulders, forcing the young man to put her down. The little gem was literally jumping up and down. She pulled Peridot's hand as she raced towards a shop called the Grey's Toybox.

"Hold your horses little miss," said Greg. "Let us catch up first."

Once Greg and Steven were at the door the little gem burst in her eyes sparkling.

"I want a chemistry set, a microscope and an electronics kit," shouted Spunky as ran up and down the aisles.

"Spunky, we don't have the money to buy all these things," scolded Steven.

"That's okay send the bill to Pearl. She owes me big time," said Spunky as she scanned the shelves. The little gem was starting to look disappointed. "Peridot, do think the other gems really like me?"

"Why do you say that?" Peridot said as she knelt towards Spunky.

"Because they never want to play with me. They- they keep telling what to do and then when I want to do something they're too busy."

The three adults' faces softened. Then Peridot frowned.

"One toy and then we're going to get a little piece of equipment," said Peridot.

It was 2 pm and Pearl and Amethyst were still dead to the world. They did not notice as Peridot crept slowly up to Pearl's bed. Pearl was still sleeping in a drunken haze when Peridot placed a trumpet near Pearl's ear. But not for long, the green adult gem blew into the trumpet. At the sound of the blast Pearl stumbled out of bed.

"Spunky what the fuck?" cried Amethyst now awake.

"No this is Peridot. Have I got your attention now? Good we have a lot to talk about," said Peridot. "First off it is 2 pm and you are still not up yet. I know you haven't had intoxicants in such a long time but you are responsible for Spunky now."

"Oh Spunky can keep herself out of trouble for a few hours," said Pearl groggily.

"No she can't. You Crystal clods may have not realized it but Homeworld has changed a lot. One thing is that gems don't emerge fully developed anymore. They are like human children and like children they need care and guidance. I would have thought that my arrival would have shown you that but you didn't learn that lesson with Spunky."

"Where is the little gremlin anyway?" asked Amethyst.

"Out at the hotel pool swimming with the others. I was dismayed at the way you're treating Spunky so I am making a list of demands. First off you are never to leave Spunky alone. If you are busy on a mission, then you will find a baby sitter. Secondly you will take time to play with her. Thirdly Spunky is not me, she is a newborn gem with barely any training so don't expect too much from her. Finally, after what happened last night you will make this up to her.

My suggestion is you take her to Funworld in Florida. Steven and I will be checking up on her regularly and if we're not happy we'll take her away to live with us."

"I'll go shower and warm up the ship," said Pearl.

When Pearl went into the parking lot she found the others waiting. Spunky was holding yet another alien doll. Pearl put on a smile despite her pounding headache.

"All right everybody get into the ship, we're going home," said Pearl. Everybody started climbing in except one human. "Greg, this is your ride."

"With all due respect I'd like to spend some time with my son," said Greg. "I'll return later."

Greg watched with his son and all the patrons of the Frying Saucer as the ship rose into the air and disappeared.

"Well I guess I'll drive the van to the junkyard and start working on the roof," said Peridot.

"Not so fast, guys," said Greg. "After seeing what damage some bozo did to the van I really think you should reconsider your living in the trailer park. Let me help you set yourselves up."

Steven shook his head "Dad, this is too much we can't ask you to-"

"I've got the map right here. Steven and I were thinking about saving up and buying a plot of land," interrupted Peridot. 'I've marked out some likely spots."

"Hold your horses, I was thinking of setting you guys up in a nice rental. Let's go to the real estate office," said Greg.

When they went into the office Greg felt his chest tighten. He looked at the houses for rent they were all so expensive and the apartments were little better. Steven and Peridot were looking at another board when Greg saw something that looked perfect for these two.

"Guys come over, this is perfect. It's a great location, right in town with a two-bedroom apartment. You could turn the extra bedroom into a workshop Peridot," called out Greg.

His son and his girlfriend did not look enthusiastic, "Dad how do I put it? We were thinking of something a little more out of the way. Away from prying eyes."

"And I like to work with a blow torch," added Peridot.

"Well it's a little expensive but what about this ranch house?" said Greg.

The young couple looked at each other. Then Steven spoke, "Dad, we don't need this. If you want us to live in a house Peridot can get some robinoids and build one. Let's just go look at some abandoned property."

After getting a map of properties listed, Greg got into the van with Peridot and Steven. Their first stop was a small cabin right by the Beta Kindergarten. The cabin was in terrible shape but the view was breathtaking. The door was open so they went right on in. Greg ignored the living room which had a hole in the roof instead he marched straight into the kitchen. He turned on the kitchen tap, the water though a rusty red ran.

"All right guys, it's a real fixer upper but gahh," Greg screamed.

There on top of the fridge was a screaming something. It had white eyes and was covered in matted hair. As it leapt at the aging rocker Steven formed a shield blocking it. The thing skittered away.

"Oh my stars what is that!" exclaimed Peridot.

"Doesn't matter Peri this cabin is already occupied," said Steven.

The next property was an abandoned farm. Peridot gripped Steven's arm as they walked past the empty barn and up the hill to the farmhouse.

"We'll tear down the barn if you like this place," promised Steven.

When they finally reached the top and looked below they could see about a dozen vans and cars in an improvised camp. There were dozens of cameras all pointed at another hill in the distance. The inhabitants turned to face the three people. Some of the more energetic of them were running up towards them taking pictures.

"Sorry Peri I forgot that this was a favorite UFO watching site," said Steven.

The next couple of sites did not look good either. One was right on army property. Greg had a lot of explaining to do when some soldiers burst right in and the other had some mysterious smell on its land. By the time it got dark they still had not found a decent place so they agreed to call it a night.

As Peridot prepared the dinner Greg looked around. They inside of the van looked nice. Most of the furniture had been salvaged or repaired but the place was neat and tidy. Steven and Peridot even added some homey touches. As they sat down for a meal of fajitas and salad Greg made some polite conversation about what they did to the van. There was still something that was on Steven's father's mind.

"Steven, Peridot you've made a quite a nice life for yourselves but wouldn't it be a good idea to go back to Beach City now?" asked Greg.

Peridot looked down. Steven held her hand as he turned to Greg, "Dad, I can see where you're coming from. But Peridot and I want to create our own identity away from the Crystal Gems."

"If we were to go back to Beach City we would be sucked into back into the world of Crystal Gems. I want to experience a normal life or at least close to it," said Peridot.

"I'm studying for my GED I want to study at the community college here," added Steven.

"Don't get us wrong we aren't cutting our ties but if go back it would be full time training and monster hunting."

They looked at him with pleading eyes. Greg felt a little guilty.

"Fine let's go looking at some more properties tomorrow," sighed Greg.

The next morning Greg awoke to the smell of fresh coffee. He found Steven and Peridot nuzzling each other at the kitchen table. They pulled apart.

"Don't mind me. It's nothing I haven't seen or done," said Greg as he reached for a piece of toast.

"Hey Dad would you like some scrambled eggs?" asked Steven.

"No just toast would be fine by me. Say are there any properties you would like to look at?" asked Greg.

"Well there are some abandoned cottages near the Beta Kindergarten but I've got my eye on an old gas station?" replied Peridot.

"Why was it abandoned?" asked Greg.

"Because the underground gas tank exploded," replied Peridot.

"Let's check this out last," said Greg.

The first looked acceptable. Peridot and Steven walked around exploring the site while Greg stayed back. Then Steven's father noticed something moving and out popped a camera from the ground. It started scanning the area and tracking the movements of the young couple.

"Hey Guys, I don't think this property is good for you," shouted Greg. He wanted to be away from this place as soon as possible.

The next place was perfect or so it seemed. The house was large and except for the boarded windows looked intact. There was even a stream running nearby. Greg checked his GPS coordinates and then he dialed the real estate office.

"Yes I'm interested in the property at 335 Scrub Jay Road?" asked Steven's father.

"An excellent choice, the property as abandoned when Mrs. Hillman died. The asking price is $300 000 dollars," replied the real estate agent.

"That's ridiculous. We're in the middle of the desert 15 minutes out of town and you're asking that much," cried Greg.

The agent sighed, "I know I told the family they should ask for a lower price but they're just too greedy."

Greg thanked her and hung up. The next places were not suitable, two were clearly used as UFO observation sites and another was on Indian land so not for sale. The couple were getting frustrated. It was getting hot and everybody was hungry.

"Oh this is a waste of time. Let's just check that abandoned gas station right now," groaned Peridot.

"But there are all these other places we haven't checked out yet," said Greg.

"Dad, look I know you're trying to help but none of these places we checked out were suitable. Peridot has had an eye on this place for a while. I'm not the only one who will be living here. So, can we please check it out?" said Steven.

Greg looked at Steven's earnest expression. Then Greg realized something he was not going to living there. This was to be Steven and Peridot's first home and it was them that needed to be happy.

"Okay let's go then," said Greg.

When Steven drove up to the property Greg saw a blasted hole in the ground with the charred remains of gas station nearby. Peridot on the other hand saw pure gold.

"Steven look at that it's perfect," she squealed. "The garage is intact and it's close to both the Beta Kindergarten and town."

The couple stepped out and looked around. Steven looked happy.

"Yeah this is great. We can use your repair drones to fill in the hole, even rebuild the gas station," replied Steven.

"And look around the back there are the remains of vehicles. I could start up my home business again. Can we buy it? Can we?"

Greg nodded as Steven and Peridot hugged each other. The aging rocker made a call, "Yes I'm interested in buying the old gas station just outside of Rossmore. How much is it? That cheap huh. That's great how about we arrange an appointment today would 5 o'clock be good perfect. I'll see you then."


	6. Little Drabbles

Little Drabbles

First Argument

Peridot had been using the motorcycle they just bought a lot. After work she would often drive down to the Beta Kindergarten, pick a few things up and then return to the van. Today however the motorcycle was Steven's. Peridot wanted to do some tinkering and as much as he loved her sometimes watching her work was boring.

So here he was at the Beta Kindergarten eating some turkey sandwiches while he took in its almost natural beauty. As the sun set Steven realized the time and drove back. The distance to their van was quite far so Steven decided to get some gas on the way home.

He pulled up to a nearby gas station and as he pulled out the nozzle Steven looked for the fuel valve. He couldn't find one. Feeling slightly embarrassed he walked up to the station attendant. The man was reading a magazine in the island. When Steven knocked on the window he jumped up.

"Excuse me, this is embarrassing but I can't find the fuel port on my bike," said Steven.

The man sighed and put down his magazine he walked slowly up to Steven bike, surveyed it and hmmed.

"Well what your problem is that is no gas-powered motorbike. It looks to be electrical or something," said the man.

"But still it must have a charging socket or something," replied Steven.

"You don't know much about this bike at all do ya?"

"My girlfriend likes to tinker."

"Now I'm getting curious. Do you mind if I take a gander inside?"

Steven nodded. The man pulled off the cover. He whistled in amazement. Steven on the other hand was angry. For in the center of the machinery lay a bright red gem. Steven thanked the man with gritted teeth and drove off.

He found Peridot looking proudly at the new windmill she had just installed. She waved at him. Steven said not a word as he marched up to Peridot, grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her over to the motorbike.

"I was just getting the motorcycle refueled when I discovered this," he thrust her face into the power cell.

"Steven you're hurting me," shouted Peridot.

"Not as much as you're hurting her. I thought you were better than this. Instead I find you are harvesting gems. Who was she, Peridot?"

"Nobody, she's nobody. I grew that gem myself at the Beata Kindergarten. It cannot nor will be anything other than a power source."

"I don't believe you," Steven shouted. As Peridot shouted no he pulled the gem out of the motorbike. The resulting surge of power coursed through his body and kicked him off his feet. As he lay on the ground he saw his hand was burned. The gem in his hand did nothing.

"You idiot you could have gotten yourself killed and for what? Nothing," screamed Peridot.

"Peridot I thought that-"

"I know what you thought. How could you even think that of me? That gem in your hand is a garnet. It isn't capable of becoming a living gem. After all we've been through how could you even think I was capable of harvesting a gem?" Peridot started to cry real tears not Connie tears. Steven had to do something.

"Homeworld has done a lot of horrible things. You yourself were part of the cluster project. How could I not think you were harvesting gems."

"You know nothing, Steven Universe," screamed Peridot. "All time and you've never asked what Homeworld is like. It's changed since the Crystal Gems started their war became better. We outlawed gem harvesting a long time ago."

"But you were just a cog-

"You think you were doing me a favor trapping me on this miserable planet. Think again, I had a family, a purpose, respect. And now thanks to those Crystal clods I have nothing."

"You have me," Steven reached out to hug her.

She shoved him violently away "No I don't. If I did you wouldn't have thought I was a monster!"

She ran into the van crying. Steven tried to follow only to find the doors locked. He pulled out his cellphone and called his father.

After a few rings his father answered, "Hey Stu ball how are you doing?"

Steven sighed, "Not so good. Dad, Peridot and I had a huge fight. I-I accused her of harvesting gems and then she locked me out of the van."

Greg was silent for a while then he spoke, "Steven tell me exactly what happened, all of it."

And so, Steven told him, of the motorcycle trip, of trying to refuel and discovering the gem inside the motorbike. He told his Dad of how he drove straight home and confronted Peridot, and how Peridot revealed what sort of gem it was before running into the van and locking him out.

"Steven you need to make it up to her and apologize right away," said Greg.

"Dad, I already did. She won't listen."

"No you didn't Stu ball. You made excuses. Steven, I don't think you know how serious this is. First you straight up accused her of being something like an Axis War Criminal. Then you insulted where Peridot came from and assumed that before she met you she was a mindless drone. I would have thought with all that happened you would have a more open minded when it came to Homeworld."

"I don't even know where to begin Dad."

"You can start by listening to her. Forget all about what the Crystal Gems told you, listen to her with no biases or preconceived notions. Peridot lost a lot since she came to Earth. Before she came here she had a life and a family. You don't think she just popped out of the ground do ya?"

Steven laughed at that remark. Greg continued, "Now the other thing you could do is to do something nice give her a break. Peridot has put in a lot of work trying to make a nice life for you. Fix up the garage for her, maybe get a proper stove and cabinets for the kitchen. Get her a proper day off where she isn't working on anything. That would be a start. Oh, and Steven you probably will be sleeping outside tonight."

When Peridot awoke next morning, she was not looking forward to going outside. Steven not doubt would be waiting with his excuses that she didn't want to hear. She mulled not going to work today but even she needed money. She got dressed and stepped outside.

At first there was no sign of Steven. Then Peridot saw the changes to their property. The garage had been repaired and fixed up and the hole where the old gas tanks were had been filled up. From the shadows of the garage Steven and a small group of robinoids emerged.

"Hi Peridot, I know this doesn't even begin to make up for what I did but I am truly sorry for what happened last night. I was way out of line for assuming you were some sort of monster and for that I am truly sorry. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me," Steven said sadly.

Peridot saw his expression. He truly was sorry. She was still very angry and hurt but at least it was a start.

The Assembly Line

Pearl, Bismuth, Steven and Peridot were standing in the burning room. At their feet were dozen of robinoids. Above them were still hundreds of corrupted gems bubbled for safekeeping. They stared at the gems floating in their bubbles.

"So where should we begin?" asked Bismuth.

"Well we are in sore need of technicians so we should try and heal the green gems first," said Pearl.

"If I might add something. A lot of my work healing gems was based on the discoveries a prominent courtier Soldalite. She wrote one of my favorite books Methods of Treatment for Cracked and Broken Gems before she disappeared in the failed Earth Colony. We must find her and heal her next," said Peridot.

"Yes I remember Soldalite well," said Pearl "She was one of our informants in Blue Diamond's court. She was disgruntled with the treatment of gems at court. She told us all the gossip about what was happening at court even treated some injured gems if I remember correctly.

"Okay so here's what we're going to do. We will form an assembly line. I will pick and unbubble the gems. Steven, you will give your healing salvia. Bismuth you will crack open the robinoids. And Peridot you will assemble the robiniod shells and place our patients inside."

From the corner of her eye Pearl could see movement. The gems all turned to look. There stood Spunky with her small training robinoid in her hands. The training robinoid was a small white fuzzy ball on legs. Spunky was treating it like a doll.

"Worker Unit Fuzz Fuzz wanted to help," said the little gem.

"Spunky how did you get in? Where's Amethyst? She should be watching you," cried Pearl.

"Amethyst is asleep on the couch," answered Spunky.

Pearl put her hand to her forehead, "Augh fine you can stay and help. Stay beside Bismuth and help her pour gem substrate into the robinoid shells."

Then they started their assembly line Pearl pulled out and popped the bubbles. Steven gave them all a loving kiss partially healing them and Peridot placed them into their new robinoid shells. The work took much longer because of Spunky's 'help'. Frequently the gems had to stop to prevent Spunky from wandering off or trying to play with the lava pool. Finally, after what seemed like a long time there stood 2 dozen gems encased in robinoid bodies milling about.

"Well I'm out of robinoid bodies, Pearl did you release a Soldalite gem?" asked Peridot.

"Yes, I distinctly remembered pulling out your Soldalite," said Pearl.

"Because I'm not seeing her gem in these robinoids," said Peridot.

"Guys, where's Worker Unit Fuzz Fuzz?" asked Spunky.

The older gems ignored her as they looked for the missing gem. They looked at all the gems just treated but couldn't find a blue one. Spunky was getting frantic as she tried to get their attention.

"I want my Fuzz Fuzz," shouted Spunky at the top of her lungs. The little gem was crying.

"Of course we'll look for your Fuzz Fuzz as soon as we find Soldalite," soothed Peridot.

"I want my Fuzz Fuzz, now!" howled little Spunky.

"Alright Spunky now calm down. Where did you place Fuzz Fuzz?" said Pearl as she put her hand on Spunky's shoulder.

"She was she was sitting right beside me and now's she's gone," sobbed Spunky.

"Er not meaning to disturb a clearly private matter," said one of the larger patients. "But the burning room is freaking us out. Could we get out of here and maybe get briefed by Rose?"

Steven and the gems stared at each other. A lot had happened since the war not in the least was losing Rose, Steven's mother. Pearl came to the rescue.

"You know you are right this isn't a good place. Bismuth can you lead these gems to the warp pad and then to the farm?" asked Pearl.

It was Peridot who first noticed something was strange. One of the healing chambers appeared to be much smaller and furrier than the others.

"Bismuth stop, one of the robinoid healing chambers is actually Fuzz Fuzz," ordered Peridot.

Bismuth and the robinoid patients all stopped. Except for one, a white fuzzy robinoid tried to shove its way through the door.

"Oh no you don't," said Steven as he picked it up, "You have an appointment with a little green lady."

Spunky squealed and ran up to take it. The robinoid squirmed and kicked.

"Unhand me you dirty little page," ordered Fuzz Fuzz.

Spunky dropped her old toy as if it burned. It tried to run away only to be stopped by Peridot. The older technician picked the old training unit up.

"You're not going anywhere, until you tell us exactly who you are," ordered Peridot.

"I am Soldalite, Court Physician to Blue Diamond," roared the fuzzy thing. "And I refuse to become the plaything of that juvenile Peridot."

"So you know what Spunky is," said Bismuth.

"Of course I do, upper class gems don't emerge fully formed. Could you imagine a newborn Lapis Lazuli with all her powers? No, they come out smaller less powerful so that they can be trained in using their powers and in protocol," Soldalite by this time was kicking her little legs.

"Soldalite, as a Crystal Gem you now have to contribute to our cause. Your new mission now is to take care of Spunky," said Pearl.

Soldalite sighed. The fight taken right out of her as Peridot handed Soldalite right to Spunky. The little gem hugged the court physician.

The next day at the farm. Soldalite sat with a bunch of Spunky's dolls on a table while the young gem hosted a 'staff meeting'. As Soldalite played along she saw a fully cured gem walk by. The corrupted gem leaped on the black skinned gem's shoulder.

"Shatter me, please," begged Soldalite.

Peridot's Vacation

When Peridot wasn't waiting tables at the Frying Saucer she was working at home. And when Peridot wasn't working at home she was helping out the Crystal Gems. Still even a Peridot needed rest. As the weeks went by she became more and more haggard looking worn down.

Much to Steven's shame it was their boss Mitch who noticed Peridot looked worn down. During the end of the morning rush as Peridot was listlessly wiping down a table Mitch came in. He took one look at Peridot and immediately called her into his office. Steven followed in right after them.

Mitch sat down behind his desk Peridot and Steven still stood up. The man looked uncomfortable.

"Peridot, you have got to be one of the hardest workers I know," said Mitch uncomfortably. "But the fact of the matter you're getting worn down, burnt out."

"I just have to fix a few things up at home that's all," said Peridot.

"Please don't fire Peridot. We need the money," begged Steven.

Mitch was unmoved, "Peridot when you started working here I knew it wouldn't be for long. I know about your home business. You need to take a break. Peridot I'm giving you the next couple of days off. That goes for you too Steven. You're kind of a matched set."

As soon as they got back home Steven phoned Pearl and gave her the news. Pearl was delighted.

"Steven that's great. There's some work that needs to be done at the Moonbase-"

Steven cut Pearl off, "No Pearl, Peridot needs the day off a real day off. We're not going to be available for the next couple of days."

When he was done talking to Pearl Steven looked down at Peridot. She was so exhausted that she hadn't bothered to take off her uniform and was sleeping on the couch. Steven had never seen her look so worn down not even after she lifted Greg's van as they escaped from Beach City. He gently kissed her gem and covered her with a blanket.

The next day Peridot awoke to the sound of frying bacon. She was in bed and Steven had changed her into a pair of pajamas. She stepped out of their bedroom to see Steven making breakfast for them both.

"Ah Peri good to see you up. What do you want to do today?" said Steven as he served her breakfast.

"Well, Pearl wants some help setting up the Moonbase," said Peridot.

"No Peridot what do _you_ want to do today. Mitch gave us the day off so we could relax. Not so that you could work on something else. Try harder."

"Well I would like to go to the Beta Kindergarten and-"

"No Beta Kindergarten," scolded Steven.

"Well I don't want to go into town, what does that leave us then?" asked Peridot.

"Get dressed I have a surprise for you then."

Peridot was getting impatient. Steven had insisted that that she wear a blindfold as he guided her off the warp pad. He pulled her for the longest time.

"Can I take of my blindfold now," asked Peridot as she almost tripped over a rock.

"Not just yet," laughed Steven.

"Can I take off my blindfold now," she asked as felt some plants brush her legs.

"Not just yet."

They walked for a little while longer, then they stopped.

"Now you can take the blindfold off," said Steven proudly.

Peridot took the blindfold off only to come face to face with dozens of little green striped humanoids. The humanoids waved and cheered at the dumbfounded Peridot. These must be the Watermelon Stevens that Steven was talking about. The moving watermelons rushed in and hugged both Steven and Peridot. Then they guided the couple to a place of honor in front of a large flat rock. As Steven and Peridot sat side by side the Watermelon Stevens entertained them with a small show. A couple of hours later the fun all ended.

"I'm getting hungry," said Peridot.

"Don't worry I've got this covered," said Steven. Then he stood up and addressed the melons. "Alright you heard the lady make us something nice to eat."

The watermelons talked amongst themselves then two watermelons came up. One holding some fruit, the other holding a sharp knife. The one holding the fruit placed the fruit on a circle on the rock then it lay back on the rock. The one holding the knife plunged it deep into the other gem and started cutting. As Peridot and Steven stared in horror both the watermelons were smiling and waving at them.

"Well that is disturbing. I would like to leave now," said Peridot.

"Yeah guys, that's great but I think we'll have something in Paris," smiled Steven stiffly.

Taking Peridot's hand they ran as fast as they could to the warp pad.

"So where do you want to go now?" asked Steven.

"I was thinking about having some lunch in Rossmore and then trying out this new spot," replied Peridot.

After a lunch at the Celestial Dragon. The couple headed out again this time equipped with backpacks full of supplies and a wallet full of credit cards. They took the warp pad this time to Africa. Steven wasn't quite sure of the country they were in. When they materialized, they appeared to be in a desert. Steven was underwhelmed Peridot on the other hand was excited.

"Steven, we're near the location were some mysterious structures have formed. There are no human beings in the area and yet these structures appeared out of nowhere. Oh, it's going to be so much fun," cried Peridot.

She nearly pulled his arm out of his socket as she pulled him off the warp pad. She did a quick survey and then pointed to something Steven couldn't make in the horizon. If he was human, he would have never kept up as Peridot raced towards the structures. As the sun beat down Steven was glad that they had packed some water bottles. Now he could see what Peridot was talking about.

There seemed to be pyramids ahead and some sort of Sphinx looming in the desert. As they got closer Steven could see movement. When they were within 100 yards Steven could not believe his eyes. Lions and elephants toiled in the sun moving large stone blocks. On a platform looking over the work was the king. It was Lion, he wore a crown of antelope horns on his head as he towered over his kingdom. While below him the elephants pulled at their blocks and the other lions goaded them into working harder.

Steven got a full view of the sphinx now. It was a huge portrait of lion himself. Chained African Grey parrots chewed at the stone face under the watchful eye of their lion overseer. It was a study in tyranny and misery. The two looked on in shocked awe.

"Peri- this place is freaking me out. How about we go somewhere else?" asked Steven.

"Shall we make love in a charming French bed and breakfast," asked Peridot.

Steven just nodded his head. The couple inched their way back to the warp pad.

Paranormal Investigators

The young man looked into the camera. He had chosen the best look for his new TV show with a small goatee and a pierced ear.

"Do I look okay, Sam?" he asked.

Sam the cameraman gave a thumbs up.

"Hi I'm Chad Roswell and this is Paranormal Investigators. We're investigating the Beast of the Canyon of Souls and today we are interviewing two live witnesses of the beast. One Steven Universe and a Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG."

Chad walked into Steven's and Peridot's property. On the land were dozens of windmills, Chad ignored them and passed by the garage. Peridot was working on some drones when she saw Chad and his cameraman walk by. She dropped the welding torch and hid behind a workbench. Peridot peered at them over the workbench as Chad walked up to their van and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Steven greeted them, "Ah you must be the gentlemen from Paranormal Investigators. Come on in."

The cameraman's jaw dropped as he saw the inside of the van. It was much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Chad keeping his eyes on the prize ignored this and stepped in.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. Can we have the interview in here?" asked Chad as he sat down by the kitchen table which had no right to be there.

"Sure, let me get you some coffee," said Steven as he went into the kitchen that shouldn't exist.

"And can I speak to your girlfriend as well?" asked Chad.

Steven said yes and then called in his girlfriend. The girlfriend was clearly not human. Peridot had lime green skin and a green stone set into her forehead.

"Steven who are these people?" asked Peridot.

"Oh this is Paranormal Investigators. I invited them. They want to interview us," said Steven.

"Steven, I don't want our private lives made public."

"Hi I'm Chad Roswell and this is my cameraman Sam. We would like to talk to you about the monster you saw at the cottage by the Canyon of Souls."

"And not about Steven, me or our relationship?" Peridot asked not quite believing it.

Sam wasn't quite sure on what not to believe either the larger than normal van and the green girlfriend or the fact that Chad seemed to be ignoring all this.

"Peri come on, this will help us make ties in the community," urged Steven. Peridot wasn't quite believing it. "And it will help advertise your home business, right?"

Peridot finally relented. Jumping right in Chad began his interview.

"Alright Steven and Peridot, you were house hunting with Steven's father when you saw the Beast of the Canyon of Souls. Tell exactly what happened."

"Well my Dad was the one to see it first. We had just gone into the cottage which was in rough shape," said Steven.

"There were holes in the roof," added Peridot.

"But you're pretty handy aren't you. Well, Dad was checking out the kitchen when he saw this big hairy thing. It started screaming at him. We came running in and as it leapt at my Dad. I formed my shield and knocked it away." Before Sam's eyes Steven formed a transparent pink shield. Unbelievable still no questions about Steven or his girlfriend.

"Then all three of us ran away," said Peridot.

"That must make been so frightening can you describe it to us?" said Chad sympathetically.

"It was a big brown hairy mess with white eyes. You happy now," said Peridot.

Chad smiled at the camera, "And there you have it folks. Next up we go to the cabin where this terrifying encounter occurred."

When they got into their car Chad turned to Sam, "So how do you think the interview turned out?"

Sam merely shook his head as he drove them away.


	7. Meeting the In Laws

Meeting the In-laws

Steven's 14th Birthday 4 Years Ago

"What do you mean we're delaying production of the drill for a birthing day celebration?" Peridot was doing her best not to shout.

Still the Crystal Gems could see that she was angry as they surrounded the little green gem. They were not impressed.

"Exactly what it means. We're taking a break and having a birthday party for Steven. You will however, keep working on the drill," said Garnet peering down at her.

"But that isn't fair. I've been doing most of the work. How come I don't get a break?" said Peridot.

"That's because you're a horrible person and nobody loves you," said Amethyst laughing.

"I am not. I'm quite likable and I do have people who care for me at home," shouted Peridot.

"Oh really then how come nobody has come and rescued you?" said Pearl in a superior voice.

The response Peridot gave was to run away crying. As they watched her disappear in the distance Garnet spoke up, "We should make sure she doesn't interfere with Steven's birthday celebrations."

For Steven's birthday, the lie held. Steven suspected nothing as he had his own problems when turned into a baby. However, once he had recovered and the guests had left Steven found out the truth. He had just finished breakfast when he heard Pearl shouting.

"Get down here right this instant," Pearl shouted.

"No I hate looking at your faces. I'm staying up here," Peridot's voice came from the hay loft.

As Steven walked into the barn, Pearl pulled out her spear. "We need you to work on the drill. Now get down here before I make you."

"If you're such a great technician why don't you build it yourself," shouted Peridot.

Before Pearl could climb up the ladder, Steven stopped her.

"Pearl, that's not going to work. Let me try," said Steven.

After reluctantly admitting that Steven was right Pearl let him climb up the ladder. When he got to the top he saw Peridot crying in the corner. He forgot all about trying to coax Peridot down so she could work.

"Peri- hey there what's the matter?" said Steven as he wiped off her tears.

In big heaving sobs Peridot told him, "They- they would not allow me to take part in your birthday day celebrations. When I asked why they said I was a horrible person and that nobody loved me. But I do have people who care for me I do. They're just not here."

"Well you have me," said Steven. "Wait right here. I've got this."

Pearl saw Steven climb down from the loft with a frown on his face. When she asked, what was the matter, he waved her away. He walked straight out of the barn and then stood in the center of the yard. Garnet and Amethyst walked up to where he was standing. They could see that he was angry.

"Guys, what you did to Peridot was mean. Not only for excluding Peridot from the celebrations but for what you said to her," announced Steven.

"Steven we did that to protect you. If Peridot met Connie your celebrations would have turned out not good," said Garnet.

"Were you protecting me when you told Peridot that she was a horrible person and that nobody loved her?" shouted Steven.

"Steven Homeworld gems are different they don't have the same feelings as humans," said Pearl.

"Well it seems to me that you just hurt them. Peridot's right there in the loft crying because of what you said to her. Now there's no way that's she's fit to work on the drill," replied Steven.

"Steven you've got to get her out. We need her expertise," said Pearl.

"Like Peridot said if you're such a great technician why don't you build the drill yourself? Why don't you try working alone? I'm going to fix this mess that you created," With that Steven turned heel and returned back to the barn.

When he went back up the loft he found Peridot curled up on the couch. Though she had stopped crying she still looked miserable. He had to do something.

"Hey there how about we forget about those jerks for a while?" said Steven. He pulled out a box full of video tapes.

"What is that?" asked Peridot.

"A little something called a distraction," said Steven as he slid in a videotape into the VCR.

The screen flickered on. "Last time on Camp Pining Hearts," it said. They watched the show for a while, Steven answering Peridot's questions. When Peridot looked calmer, Steven climbed down the ladder. He and the gems left her alone for the next three days. At the end of that time Steven only went in to check in on her because he was worried about her. Thus, Peridot's obsession with Camp Pining Hearts was born.

Homeworld

Jet looked down at the bill presented to her by a large Amethyst. Her eyebrow twitched as she looked at the amount Yellow Diamond said that she and Emerald owed her.

"5 Billion credits!" shouted Jet. "We can't afford that! And what is it for?"

The Amethyst sneered, "I can use the gem disrupter if you are acting too surly."

Jet's partner Emerald marched up. She was bigger than Jet.

"I would like to know as well too," said Emerald coolly.

Though she was taller than Jet, no single gem was taller than an Amethyst. She stared down the Amethyst. Yellow Diamond's lackey backed off.

"You can see you're being charged for the destruction of an Era 1 diamond communicator, failure to provide services and the interment of your Peridot," said Amethyst.

"You mean for an entire season we have not heard one word from Peridot and then we receive news of her death? This is outrageous!" shouted Jet.

"If you don't like it you can take it up with Yellow Diamond," smirked the purple brute.

As the military gem walked away she heard the Jet shouting, "Oh we will. You can bet on that!"

It took them two long years to get an appointment with Yellow Diamond herself. During that time the couple had not calmed down one bit. Instead the more they learned the more enraged they got. Finally, the big day arrived. They were guided in by a rather snotty yellow pearl to a large throne room.

The room was one of the largest they had ever seen. With any other gem, it would be an extravagant waste of space. No so, for the likes of Yellow Diamond. She looked exactly like the propaganda files showed but no files could express her huge size. Their leader was easily the height of three Amethysts and that was just sitting. Yellow Diamond sat on a huge crystalline throne, working on some data files.

"What is it you want?" asked their great and powerful leader. Yellow Diamond was still working on her screens. She had not even bothered to look at them.

Jet was the one who spoke first, "We're here to contest this bill."

Still looking at her screens Yellow Diamond spoke, "I think I was clear on the matter. Your Peridot not only failed in her mission but she called me a clod and actively interfered in her mission. I had no choice to explode the communicator she was holding."

"Where is she now?" asked Emerald. Trying to keep her temper, after all she was the calm one.

"Her remains on the planet Earth, where they will stay, like the traitor she is," said Yellow Diamond coolly.

"You mean to say you abandoned her alone for an entire season while she was fighting for her gem against a band of criminals? Of course, she turned coat," shouted Emerald.

Yellow Diamond stood up. "You two are way out of line. You are far too invested over a mere Peridot."

"Of course we're invested," shouted Emerald. Jet had to hold her back. "We've been training and caring for her since she emerged. Six years of training programs, feeding schedules and providing for her every need. As for being a mere Peridot, our Peridot was the most intelligent and bravest gem we have ever known."

Yellow Diamond's lip curled. She brought her foot straight down on where the technicians were standing. The little cowards dodged easily. It was Jet who attacked first, launching herself at her ruler. The small black gem surprised the Diamond by striking her nose with her weapon. The pointer did no real damage but it was enough to shock Yellow Diamond.

"Guards, seize these two miscreants," shouted Yellow Diamond.

When Jet landed on the floor. Emerald was back to her cool self.

"Jet we got to go," she said pulling the small black gem away.

"Go where? We're like Homeworld's most wanted," shouted Jet.

"Leave that to me," said Emerald.

Using her weapon a computer pad, Emerald hacked into a nearby technician's panel revealing a tunnel behind it. She dragged her partner into the tunnel and closed the panel as the guards rushed into Yellow Diamond's throne room.

A few months later the citizens of Beach City were laughing at the new craft that appeared in the skies above them. Greg, knowing it was gem business rushed to the temple. He found Pearl, and a couple of gems he didn't know peering into a telescope. Still he didn't need a telescope to see the shape of this craft.

"Is that spaceship in the shape of a giant green dick?" asked Greg.

"It's a pleasure craft," replied Pearl not taking her eyes off the telescope.

Greg snorted in laughter.

"Don't laugh despite having no real weapons or shields, the real danger is its crew. If they report back to Homeworld on our location, we're all screwed," said Pearl.

"Quartizine canons at the ready," shouted a pale blue woman.

"Fire on my signal," ordered Pearl. The ship came closer Pearl gave the signal. The ship exploded on a flash of white light. Greg squinted as he peered into the sky.

"Are you sure we don't have to worry about any falling debris?" he asked.

"Don't worry the ship was far enough away for its pieces to land harmlessly in the ocean and its crew are now shattered. We have nothing to worry about," assured Pearl dismissively.

Off the shore Yellowtail squawked as a large piece of green debris, punched a hole straight through his boat. As the ship sunk Yellowtail vowed he would have some choice words with the Crystal Gems when he swam home. That is, if they understood him.

The crew in question were far from shattered. Long before the ship became visible in Beach City Peridot's caretakers had ejected from their ship. Presently a couple of hundred miles from the city limits the two gems were pulling themselves out of a puddle of white gooey liquid.

"You sure ejecting out of our ship hundreds of miles from our target was a good idea?" asked Jet as wiped away some goop from her eyes.

"It stopped being a good idea when we contested the bill. Now let's do some reconnaissance and bring back our Peridot," said Emerald as her eyes narrowed in steely determination.

Because of their strange, coloration Jet and Emerald travelled at night. Within a couple of days, they spotted a car parked with tinted windows. As the human, a slim young male who looked for too arrogant to their liking, opened his car door, the two former Homeworld scientists jumped him. They were not trained in combat so the takedown was awkward and messy. Still Jet was surprised that no one came to his aid. As the gems drove off, a battered Kevin picked himself off the parking lot ground.

Soon the two gems reached the outskirts of Beach City. They stopped for a moment and looked at the temple and the surrounding human settlement. Jet checked her readings on her holopad.

"Yep, there is definitely gem-based activity here," she said.

"Which means if we are to find any answers on Peridot's fate we'll find them at that rebel base," said Emerald grimly. "Let's go take a look see at this base."

The next day they drove in slowly into town. A few of the natives stared but Jet and Emerald were confident that they could not see in. As they prowled the town they could see the locals going about their business. A defective Pearl walked by on some errand. The humans simply ignored her.

"Now that's interesting, an alien being just walked by and they just went about their business as if nothing happened," observed Jet.

"Clearly the locals are used to the presence of gems. This merits closer study," said Emerald.

They hid the car by a patch of bushes. Using the plant life, they covered the car in greenery. Then the pair set up camp just a few hundred meters off shore, underwater. The two gems watched the going ons at the temple with a periscope they had fashioned from local technology. The rebel base was one of the strangest sight they had ever seen. On one hand, they had fashioned a huge statue of a mixed fusion on the cliff face advertising the fact that 'We're rebels' quite clearly. On the other hand, they had built a human domicile just over the temple entrance. From the lights, it looked like most of the activity happened in the wooden house. Over the next day they observed the temple, watching and waiting for any sign of their Peridot.

Then early in the morning their patience paid off. A little green form streaked out the door.

"Is that our Peridot?" asked Jet.

It was a valid question. The Peridot was smaller than they had remembered. That was probably due to the loss of her limb enhancers. They even had the gall to shave her. Her once beautifully shaped golden hair was gone, diminishing her in rank to that of a normal Peridot.

"You know of any other Peridots assigned to Earth?" hissed Emerald. The green gem was seeing red. "Let's go get our Peridot back right now."

"Emerald, let's calm down. I'm the rash one remember? Let's devise a strategy before we rush in," said Jet.

Spunky was running off to the Ice Cream Store when the two scientists made their strike. They followed slowly in Kevin's yellow car as the little gem ran right down the boardwalk. As Spunky was just about to reach her destination Emerald snatched the kicking and screaming Spunky and pulled her into the car. Once the young gem was inside Jet sped the car away.

"It's okay Peridot, Matron has got you," soothed Emerald.

"Let me go! Let me go! I want Pearl," shouted Spunky.

"Er, Emerald let her go. This is not the Peridot we're looking for," said Jet hesitantly.

Then Emerald saw the truth. The green hair just growing in, the lack of visual enhancements and the small size. Emerald didn't know where this gemling came from but she was not the Peridot she had raised and loved.

"Ah crap what do we do now?" Emerald let go of the little gem. Spunky was still screaming and crying.

"I dunno, you're the planner," shouted Jet.

They were still driving out of town as fast as they could. They did not see the purple helicopter following them from behind. They did not see Pearl hanging out from the helicopter. It therefore came as a complete surprise when a very angry Pearl landed right on top of the hood of their speeding car.

"Give me back my Spunky," snarled Pearl.

The pale gem and leader of the rebels stabbed her spear right into the engine block of their car. Jet only had enough time to slam the brakes but that was enough. Pearl flew off the hood of the car, crashing into a ditch and poofing. The two scientists scrambled out of the car as Amethyst landed right in front of them, her whips drawn.

Jet thinking fast dove into the ditch while Emerald dodged Amethyst's charged whips. Just as Amethyst had caught Emerald in one of her whips the tables had turned.

"Drop the whips right now or the Pearl gets it," shouted Jet.

Amethyst turned, a short black gem with a ridiculous gravity defying set of braids held Pearl's gem in her hands with a Homeworld weapon in her hands. The weapon sparked menacingly in the black gem's hands. The purple gem dissipated her whips, the others would be coming soon anyway.

Emerald ran back to Jet as Spunky ran towards Amethyst.

The black gem was not done yet, "Right here's what going to happen, you are going to tell us exactly what happened to Peridot facet 2F5L cut 5XG. Then you are going to guide us to where our Peridot is and if you try to attack us or deceive us, your vicious Pearl gets cracked. Are we clear?"

So Peridot really did have people who loved her. Who knew? It was still a problem though as Pearl took at least a day to regenerate. Jet's weapon crackled evilly as she held Pearl's gem all too close to it.

Spunky had enough. "Stop don't hurt her," cried Spunky the tears in her eyes. "Peridot is in Rossmore by the Beta Kindergarten. She's living happily ever after with Steven Universe."

By this time the others gems caught up with Amethyst. Bismuth ran past her blades swishing as the other Crystal Gems followed weapons drawn.

"Jet we have to go," said Emerald.

Before the rebel gems' eyes, Jet turned into a jet. Emerald now holding Pearl stepped inside. The pair shot off. Amethyst not being deterred turned into a jet and chased them. Emerald was ready for her.

"Hey Stumpy think fast," the green gem shouted. Emerald then threw Pearl's gem into the forest below. In desperation, Amethyst dove towards the forest hoping to catch Pearl.

By the time other Crystal Gems caught up with Amethyst, the purple gem was searching the forest floor for any trace of Pearl's gem. Jet and Emerald were long gone.

"Amethyst what are you doing? We have to hunt those upper crusts down," said Bismuth.

"No we have to search for Pearl," said Amethyst firmly. "She could be cracked or something. Bismuth order all able-bodied gems to assist in the search for Pearl."

"But what about Steven?" cried out Nephrite aka Centipeedle.

"Will be fine. They wanted to rescue Peridot. A simple phone call should give him plenty of warning," replied Amethyst.

As soon as Amethyst found a signal she called Steven and Peridot's number right away. After a couple of rings the cellphone picked up.

"Hello this is Steven Universe and Peridot. We're a little busy right now so please leave a message after the tone," said the message.

"Steven, there are some gems looking for Peridot and they are pissed. I think they are her Moms or something. They kidnapped Spunky and they poofed Pearl. Anyways get out of there and away from Peridot right now. Call me as soon as you can," said Amethyst.

The purple gem called again after few minutes and then again a little while later. Still neither Steven nor Peridot answered.

In frustration Amethyst shouted into the phone, "What are you two doing?"

Steven was making love to Peridot. This was the start of a lovemaking session that would last for hours. Inside their van they did not notice as Jet and Emerald left the Beta Kindergarten. They did not notice as Jet scanned the area and they certainly did not notice as the two gems landed nearby.

"My scanners have picked up two gem based lifeforms in that area," said Jet as she pointed to the gas station and van.

"Forget about the scanners I see robinoids working," said Emerald.

Down below large construction robinoids were making solar panels. The rebels were clearly old and very out of date. Emerald doubted that the rebel gems that they met at the beach settlement could even operate a robinoid let alone know what one was. Clearly their Peridot was down there but what was she doing? It was the middle of the work day and there was no sign of her. The two scientists crept closer.

"Emerald," Jet hissed. "My readings detect an unfolded 4th dimensional space in that blue vehicle and there are two gem lifeforms in there."

"Only two? One of them has got to be Peridot," said Emerald as she strode up to the van.

"What are you doing?" cried Jet." You can't just walk up there."

"Don't worry Jet I have a plan."

Steven leaned down to kiss Peridot softly when he heard the door knocking. Ignoring it he left a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck. The knocking became louder and more persistent.

"We're busy go away and call back later," shouted Steven.

Still there was knocking. "Look I am spending some much-needed time with my girlfriend. Go away," shouted Steven.

Peridot sighed and leaned back. She separated herself from Steven. The mood was broken. The door still pounded.

"I'm going to get a soda. I need to replenish my fluids. Steven, it looks like they're not going away," said Peridot.

"The temple better be on fire," growled Steven as he put on a pair of pants. He walked slowly to the door.

As Peridot walked over to the fridge she looked at the cellphone. The pounding of the doors was very distracting. She saw that the gems had left several messages in the last hour. Maybe the temple was on fire? Peridot listened to the first message.

Amethyst's voice was frantic, "Steven, there are some gems looking for Peridot and they are pissed. I think they are her Moms or something. They kidnapped Spunky and they poofed Pearl. Anyways get out of there and away from Peridot right now. Call me as soon as you can."

So, her Matrons were coming for her? Realizing the danger this meant to Steven. Peridot rushed towards Steven and the doors.

"Steven, no. Don't open the doors," cried out Peridot.

But it was too late, Steven had just opened the doors. A green hand shot out and punched Peridot's lover right on the nose. The surprise more than anything stunned Steven as a tall green skinned gem with a ridiculous two-pronged haircut charged at Steven. He staggered back into the van. He would have kept his balance if Jet hadn't tripped him up from behind. The young man fell flat on his back. As the two angry scientists rained down blows on the unfortunate Steven, he formed his bubble knocking the two gems away.

"Wait stop," shouted Peridot. In desperation, she wedged herself between Steven and her Matrons. The two scientists stopped. Steven had formed his shield and was ready to attack.

"Peridot get behind me I'll protect you," said Steven staring at the two angry gems.

Peridot turned to Steven "Why would I need protection from my Matrons?" Steven's jaw dropped. Peridot continued, "Steven these are my trainers Emerald and Jet. Jet and Emerald this is Steven, my lover."

Jet stared at her numbly, while Emerald rushed at Steven. Peridot blocked Emerald. She simply shook her head. Emerald stepped back towards Jet but she was still not done.

"Young lady where is your standard uniform template?" asked Emerald with her hands on her hips.

Peridot was still naked. Looking down she blushed. She mumbled something about getting some clothes and went back to the bedroom. While waiting for Peridot to get dressed Steven and Peridot's parents glared at each other.

"So while Peridot was fighting for her life she formed a sexual relationship with a short-lived human to survive," said Emerald scathingly.

"Er, my name is Steven. I'm half gem," he said as he pulled up his shirt revealing his gem.

"So you're a hybrid abomination that makes things so much better," shouted Jet.

"Hey, we love each other so back off," shouted Steven.

"Is there a problem?" asked Peridot as she came in fully dressed.

"Peridot, why are you wearing human clothes and where are your limb enhancers?" asked Jet softly.

"The limb enhancers got damaged when I was captured by the Crystal Gems. I was able to get them back but couldn't fully repair them," said Peridot.

"And your uniform template?" asked Emerald.

"While under the custody of the Crystal Gems a Lapis Lazuli assaulted me damaging my gem. Steven was able to heal me but I lost the uniform template," replied Peridot.

Peridot's caretakers stared at her horrified at what they heard.

"Tell us exactly what happened Peridot, right now," said Emerald dangerously.

Peridot felt distinctly uncomfortable. With great reluctance, she began her story. Peridot told them of the gems hunting her down after they crashed her ship. She told them of the distress signal she desperately sent to Homeworld which was ignored and of her capture and losing her limb enhancers. How if not for Steven she would have been bubbled away forever. Then she told of how she built a drill to destroy the cluster and how Steven bubbled the huge thing. How afterwards the Crystal Gems left her in the barn with an angry and dangerous Lapis Lazuli.

Steven and Peridot could see her old caretakers becoming angrier and angrier as Peridot continued her story. Lapis Lazuli started a campaign of abuse while the Crystal Gems turned a blind eye. When the assaults became too much Peridot lured Lapis into the Beta Kindergarten and shattered Lapis with her new metal bending powers. Peridot ended up in a human hospital where Steven healed her. Peridot was now alone. She told of how the Gems tried to keep her away from Steven and ending up in a derelict warehouse until she became Steven's lover when he came of age. The troubles did not end there, she told them how Steven's old girlfriend Connie got beaten up and how the human girl lied about how Steven and Peridot did it. The couple had to leave Beach City and go into hiding here until another Sadie Miller confessed to assaulting Connie.

"It was only a few weeks ago that we were able to reunite with Steven's family," finished Peridot.

Emerald stared at her charge stony faced. The tension was palatable. Steven had to do something.

"But hey we moved out here and everything's fine now," said Steven.

"Tell me if Peridot was your daughter would see any of this as being fine," said Jet coldly.

"Matron Jet, Matron Emerald you left me for years alone on this planet and only now you come?" said Peridot. "You have no right to object."

"We thought you were dead, Yellow Diamond informed us of your death by sending a bill for your interment and failure to provide services," exploded Jet. "We had to wait 2 long years to find out what happened and to try and retrieve your shards. When we finally met Yellow Diamond, she was rude and dismissive not giving a shard about how we felt about you. So yeah I lost it! I attacked Yellow Diamond with my pointer."

"I had to rescue Jet," said Emerald ruefully. "We took the yacht and travelled to Earth hoping to rescue you. Instead we kidnapped a juvenile Peridot under the care of the rebels and find that you have gone native with this strange science project."

"Look I can see you really care about Peridot. Maybe we can have some coffee and start over again," said Steven.

In the sky Amethyst raced towards Steven and Peridot's home. She was in the form of a helicopter. While inside her was a small commando unit lead by a fully recovered Pearl. A couple UFO watchers saw this but thought nothing of it. Black helicopters, purple helicopters it was all the same.

When Steven's van came into sight, Pearl and the gems leapt out of the helicopter. They drew their weapons and ran as fast as they could towards Steven's home Amethyst followed with her whips at ready. When they were all at the doors Pearl gave the signal. A large Citrine ripped of the doors of the van. The Gems rushed in.

Pearl shouted out "Steven, come with us you're in great - danger?"

"Oh hi Pearl," said Steven.

Steven was far from being in danger. Instead he was sitting in the living room with Jet and Emerald while Peridot poured her trainers coffee.

"Steven what the hell?" shouted Amethyst.

None of Pearl's rescue team had put away their weapons. Emerald tried to sit up but Peridot stopped her.

"Guys, this has all been a misunderstanding," said Steven. A trickle of sweat ran down his brow. "Now how about we all sit down and discuss this like civilized beings?"

Moments later they were all sitting down while Peridot poured them all some coffee. The Crystal Gems and the two scientists stared at each other with barely concealed hostility.

"So, you were the ones who forced Peridot to work on the drill and then threw her away," asked Emerald. The cup she held trembled in her hand.

"We were forced to do that to get deal with the Cluster you people put into our planet?" replied Pearl.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that left her to fend for herself on a strange planet," shouted Jet. She looked like a dark-skinned Amethyst right now.

"Yeah well, you guys sent her here in the first place," Amethyst shouted.

"We gave her every tool to ensure her survival. Trained her for every imaginable outcome. We even trained her to fight bears!" said Emerald trying not to shout. "We didn't know of the rebellion or that there were even any survivors. When we found out, we were the ones who sent Jasper to protect her. How were we to know that the Great Jasper would fail so miserably?"

"We did all of what we did to protect Steven. If you were such great parents why did only wait until now to look for Peridot?" sniffed Pearl.

Peridot slammed down the coffee tray. She should up, trembling with rage.

"I have had enough of your moral superiority," Peridot said. "You Crystal Gems really think you are better than Homeworld? That's a laugh. Your precious leader Rose quartz implanted the cluster herself to buy time when you lost. Then for thousands of years you hunted down your injured comrades like animals and locked them away. And then when Steven was born you lied to him and trained to him to fight Homeworld in a war? So just stop it."

Then Pearl started "I really don't think.."

"Pearl just stop it," snapped Steven. "We've all made mistakes let's put it all behind us and start all over. Now I want you guys to shake."

Pearl grabbed Emerald's hand and shook it, "You have to answer for snatching Spunky."

"Oh, so you learned your lesson with the next Peridot. Well you still have to make up treating my apprentice like an animal," hissed Emerald.

Before Steven knew it the two gems were at each other's throats. They soon fell destroying the coffee table. As they were rolling on the ground Amethyst pulled out her whip. Jet seeing this jumped up and knocked her down. Then the entire room erupted in chaos as the other Crystal Gems joined in the fight. Steven tried blocking their way while Peridot tried pulling apart Emerald and Pearl. Once separated tried Pearl shooting energy bolts at Emerald.

"Stay still you so that I can blast you," shouted Pearl. Emerald did not listen as she dodged Pearl's blasts. The energy bolts hit the walls, ceiling and furniture destroying the home that Steven and Peridot worked so hard to obtain.

Amethyst by this time had tied up Jet as the black gem struggled. One of the gems had pulled out her gun and pointed it at the fast Emerald.

"No wait!" cried Peridot as she leaped in front of the gun.

To Steven it seemed to happen in slow motion. The gun went off. Steven tried bubbling Peridot but it was too late. The gun hit Peridot right on the gem cracking it. Peridot fell to the ground her form flickering. Still tied up Jet screamed while Emerald ran towards her charge. By this time Steven had reached Peridot.

The van was silent except for the sound of Steven sobbing. They stood still as Steven held Peridot in his arms and looked at the devastation inside the van.

Pearl reached out "Steven you must act quickly before Peridot loses any information."

"I know what to do Pearl," snapped Steven. "Just go before you do any more damage."

"Steven we were trying to protect you," said Amethyst.

"Does this look like protection? Just go already!" shouted Steven.

Once the Crystal Gems had left Steven leaned down and kissed Peridot on the gem. Emerald and Jet stood back as Peridot's gem glowed. They sighed with relief as the light cleared showing Peridot's gem as good as new.

"Peridot!" they both cried out as they rushed towards their charge. They pushed Steven out of the way and hugged their charge.

Peridot was not having any of this, "Let me go you clods, right this instant."

"Peridot what's the matter?" asked Emerald.

"What's the matter, you came in and assaulted my lover. Then you have the Crystal Gems follow you two. Resulting not only me getting a cracked gem but trashing our home. Why don't go back on your yacht and leave?"

"We can't, the Crystal Gems destroyed it," admitted Jet. "And even if we could go back we're now wanted criminals."

Peridot sighed, "Very well help us clean up and then you can stay here for the night."

The van was a mess. Peridot looked at the holes in the walls and ceiling. It looks like Greg would get his wish and Steven and Peridot would now be living in a house. Still it was getting dark so Peridot decided that constructing a new house would have to wait. As Peridot picked up a piece of debris, she fell right on her face.

The next thing Peridot was in bed again with Steven, Jet and Emerald leaning over her. Jet was unusually quiet as she scanned Peridot. Looking at their worried faces Peridot sat up.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really, I am," said Peridot.

"Oh no you're not. You just collapsed for no apparent reason," scolded Emerald.

"Look I'm just tired after healing my gem. That's all."

"Peridot, your gem was nearly cracked in two. Just lie back down and let Emerald and Jet scan you," said Steven.

For the next few minutes Jet looked at her data screens while Emerald peered through some sort of microscope at Peridot's gem. The two gems frowned and then stepped back.

"Well I've detected healed micro cracks. Peridot's gem is healthy with no occlusions but I am not happy that her gem was even damaged in the first place," said Emerald.

"Peridot's gemetic coding doesn't seem to be compromised though I am detecting anomalies in Peridot's holographic form," stated Jet.

"Well I have been eating to provide myself with energy," said Peridot.

"Unacceptable, you're eating human food no doubt. We'll build a light chamber tomorrow morning," said Emerald.

"What's wrong with eating human food?" asked Steven.

"If you're using that as your main energy source, everything. It's inefficient and stunts gem development," replied Jet.

"For now rest. In the morning, we'll assist you in repairs," said Emerald.

The next morning, Steven kissed Peridot goodbye as he went for work. He then drove off on the motorbike while Emerald and Jet watched him go. Once he was gone Emerald and Jet looked around in disgust.

"This place is too severely damaged. We need to build a domicile right away," said Emerald.

"Excuse me but Steven and I are quite happy in this van. You can't just come in and build us a house," said Peridot.

"And now the van is ruined. Peridot we're not judging you. You have done an excellent job surviving and even fitting in. Look we'll get the robinoids you harvested to build your domicile to your specifications. Let's just work on the plans, please?" Emerald gave Peridot a pleading puppy eyed look.

Peridot sighed, "Okay you've got me. We'll work on the plans. It's just that we will consult Steven before we even start building. Where's Jet by the way."

Once Emerald and Peridot were distracted Jet crept out of the van. She shape-shifted into a bird and flew after Steven. Jet had studied the lifeforms of Earth and hope the form she had chosen was appropriate. A black cockatoo however, was not native to the US, but Jet was high in the sky and Steven didn't look back.

The hybrid then parked the motorcycle by a circular looking building. As Jet peered in she could see that it was some sort of restaurant. One the customers stared at her. He pulled out a recording device. Her cover blown Jet flew off and landed out of sight. Time for plan B.

Turning back into her true form Jet crept back around to the Diner. She found a back door and went inside. Inside the food preparation area there was Steven cooking. Keeping herself hidden Jet crept closer to the Hybrid as he prepared some meat strips and eggs. Jet pulled out her scanner. The results were - interesting. As she pondered over the results Jet felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the very angry face of Peridot's mate.

"Where you spying on me?" said Steven as he towered over Jet.

"Actually I was scanning you. Would you like to hear my findings?" asked Jet.

"No!" Steven shouted, "Look I understand that you want to learn everything about me but- hold on for a second," Steven's cellphone rang. "Hello Peridot, oh just work. Emerald wants to build us a house? You want me to pick up a real estate guide and some more construction robinoids. Okay but we're going to have to talk about where your parents are going to stay in the long run. Love you, bye."

Steven turned to where Jet was standing, "Now where were we?" Jet however was long gone.

The Frying Saucer was especially busy. Steven even had to stay late as Gord sauntered an hour late. Mitch then called him in and asked Steven where Peridot was. The owner of the Frying Saucer wasn't happy that Peridot just missed work without telling him even if she did collapse. Steven had to bite his tongue so that he wouldn't tell Mitch that he should be focusing in on Gord's irresponsible attitude to work.

Finally, after picking up the real estate guide he traveled back the Beta Kindergarten and then onto the farm. If he thought, he could get a break he was wrong. Bismuth and the patients swarmed him.

"Steven, are you alright? Who were those gems?" asked Bismuth.

"What happened? What are you doing with those gems?" asked another.

"Why did they kidnap Spunky?" said another.

Steven had enough "Guys stop it. First off the gems are Emerald and Jet. They were Peridot's caretakers. When they were informed of Peridot's death they attacked Yellow Diamond herself. Then they ran to Earth to pick up Peridot's remains. They kidnapped Spunky because they thought she was Peridot. Everything was going fine until Pearl and Amethyst brought a commando unit, started a fight and nearly shattered Peridot. I really don't want to talk to anybody right now I only came to pick up some flask robinoids."

"I'll get Pearl," said a bluish gem.

"No, no Pearl or Amethyst. I don't want to talk with them. Just get them to send me those damn large construction robinoids."

"Okay," Bismuth said a little sadly.

It was late afternoon when Steven finally drove back home with about six large robinoids. When he got there, he saw how beat up the van looked. The back doors were ripped off and several holes punched through the van's sides. It looked unfit to live in.

Peridot was sitting outside on the deck chair. She looked thoughtful as her caretaker's sat by her. When she saw Steven, she stood straight up.

"Steven good we don't have much time until it gets dark. Hand me over the real estate book right now we need to decide on a house design right now," Peridot said brusquely.

"While I see the need for a house. Why the rush?"

Peridot turned to Jet, "Tell him," she ordered.

Jet cleared her throat she looked uncomfortable, "When we first came upon your house I scanned two gem based lifeforms. We assumed one of them was Peridot and tried to rescue her. But we were wrong, after Peridot collapsed I scanned her and discovered several anomalies. I didn't know what to make out of them. Then I scanned you and it all made sense.

Steven you didn't register as a gem based lifeform. When the scanners picked up two lifeforms it wasn't you that it was reading. It was the lifeform inside of Peridot."

"Steven, I'm pregnant," said Peridot.


	8. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

Thanksgiving one month ago

When Peridot marched into Pearl and Amethyst's hotel room with a trumpet, Greg turned to his son.

"Steven when I saw you and Peridot with Spunky I realized you two would make excellent parents," said Greg.

"Gee thanks Dad," said Steven.

Off in the distance a trumpet blared. They could hear Amethyst swearing.

"I'm not done yet," Greg sighed. "I don't think I ever told you this but when your mother died and you were born I almost lost you. You see the fact is, that I wasn't technically married to your mother meant that in the law's eyes I had no legal claim to you. Then there was the fact I was living in a van. It was only with the help of the gems that you weren't placed in foster care."

"Dad that's all very well and good but Peridot and I aren't planning on having children."

"Steven I wasn't planning on having your mother die. And the fact of the matter is, you've been having sex a lot. A baby could come whether planned or not. You need to plan for all possible outcomes. Unlike me. Steven I want you to promise me one thing. If Peridot ever becomes pregnant you will marry her."

Steven hastily made the promise mainly for his father's sake. He did not think that he would ever have to take it. Now one month later the news of Peridot's pregnancy rang in his ears. For a moment, he stood still taking the information in. Then he took Peridot's hand and got down on one knee.

"Peridot, no matter what you decide, I will stand by you. I know that your time on Earth hasn't been easy for you but I want to make it up to you. Peridot will you make me the happiest gem on Earth and marry me?"

Peridot's eyes softened, "Steven I'm not sure what marriage means but yes I will marry you."

"What does marriage mean?" asked Emerald.

Steven scratched his head, "Well in this case it is a religious or civil contract binding two people together. It is usually marked by some sort of ceremony."

"Does this mean that you will own our Peridot?" accused Jet.

"No taking aside the romantic notions it means that we have a contract to share our property and children. If anything were to happen to one of us the other would become the next of kin."

"So, it is like a co habitation agreement?" asked Emerald.

"Yes, it is," replied Peridot. "Steven let's head down to the registrar and get married right away."

"Let's not, and focus on building a domicile for your-family?" Emerald's arms were crossed. She would brook in argument.

"Well I'm going to call my Dad and give him the news," said Steven.

"Good idea, then we can also talk to your mother about raising a gem hybrid," said Emerald.

"Er, my mother sacrificed her gem to have me. She's no longer with us," replied Steven uneasily.

Jet and Peridot had to hold Emerald back as she tried to lunge at Steven. She was shouting and yelling as the two pulled her away.

"Steven, this isn't good. Maybe you should go out for a drive but before you do tell us what sort of house design you liked," said Peridot.

"You know I kinda liked that Pueblo house we saw on the reserve," said Steven.

"Perfect, we can scan the house there," said Peridot.

Peridot then barked an order to the robinoids and Jet turned into some sort of hovercraft. Peridot gently pushed her other trainer inside and they sped off with the robinoids following them. Once they were safely gone Steven called his father to tell him the news.

After a couple of rings his father answered, "Look Stu-ball I'm in the middle of something could you call back later?"

"You're going to want to hear this though," said Steven.

"Steven what do you mean?" his father asked a little frightened.

"Peridot's pregnant. Her mothers came in yesterday and they scanned her. They found the baby inside of her. You're going to be a grandpa!"

"Steven are you're sure you're ready for this because this is a huge responsibility. Because as much as I like Peridot I doubt she knows how to take care of a baby."

"Well Dad, we're building a house like you wanted and I proposed to her. I can get more hours at the Frying Saucer and we'll take parenting classes."

"That's not what I meant. How did Peridot's parents get here? I didn't even know she had family."

"Well they apparently drove their yacht to Earth and tracked her here. Man, they were pissed. The tall green one punched my nose as soon as I opened the door. Peridot had to step in and break up the fight."

"Have you told the gems yet?"

"No, Dad and I'll tell you why. Yesterday after I calmed down Peridot's parents, Pearl and a gem swat team came barging in. I tried to make peace and it seemed to be going well when Pearl and Emerald started fighting. The fight spread and as a result Peridot got seriously hurt and the van got trashed. I really don't want to speak to Pearl and Amethyst right now."

"Okay I understand but you can't keep this from them forever."

As Steven said his goodbyes. Peridot and her trainers came back. Emerald had by this time calmed down and Steven was able to hug Peridot. She hugged him back but she was all business.

"Steven, we've scanned the Pueblo house and are ready to build but first we need to make plans for the house," said Peridot.

"That's good, but shouldn't you get some rest?" said Steven.

"Steven I'm pregnant not sick," snapped Peridot. "The last thing I want is to spend any more time than I have to in a ruined van. Now let's go to the laptop and work on these plans."

When Steven and Peridot finally sat down at the desk Peridot's trainers peered over their shoulders.

"Make sure you include a panic room," said Jet.

"The first thing you should add is a warp pad," added Emerald.

"And a room for attack drones," said Jet.

Peridot had enough, "Matron Jet, Matron Emerald thank you for your input but this is Steven's and my house. Please just let us work one the design in peace."

The two gems left grumbling before Jet popped back in.

"Not meaning to disturb you but do you have any vids or files we can look at?" said Jet.

"No, just go amuse yourselves. Explore the area, or something," said Steven.

Finally, with the plans completed Peridot stood up, "Well now that's done I'm going to supervise the digging of the foundation."

"Peri, relax we have all day tomorrow. Besides I want to celebrate," said Steven as he kissed her neck.

"But my trainers," giggled Peridot.

"Are in the guest room, we'll lock the door and then," Steven trailed off suggestively.

He carried her into their bedroom. As he stripped her off, Peridot noted to holes in the roof.

"Steven, I'm cold," said Peridot.

"Well, I'll keep you warm," Steven said as he pulled off his pants. He then shivered at the cold. "Cripes you're right. I'll put some extra blankets on."

"I'm putting on some pajamas."

They hastily climbed into bed. Peridot looked cute in her pajamas but it too cold to make love.

"Good night, Peridot," said Steven as he kissed her cheek.

Peridot giggled as she snuggled into him. Maybe there was a way to salvage this night after all. Then it started to snow. The flakes floated down from the roof and landed on the bed.

"Oh Geez," said Steven.

The night well and truly ruined Steven helped carry the mattress into the garage. Peridot had rebuilt the garage into her workshop. It was warmer than the van but was by no means a home. All round were Peridot's tools and the projects she was working on. Peridot gave him an 'I told you so look' as they bedded down for the night.

The next morning a cold Steven woke up to frost in his breath. As Steven stretched and groaned, Peridot sat up and got down to business.

"Steven, I'm going to be a little late for work. You take the motorcycle in and explain to Mitch what has happened," said Peridot as she got dressed. The green gem had prepared for this morning. Steven had not.

"What will you be doing?" asked Steven. It was so cold.

"I'll be supervising the digging of the foundations and then my matrons and I will be getting another scan done," replied Peridot.

"Okay, I'll wake up Jet and Emerald then."

Steven made a pot of coffee and then went to the guest room. Not even bothering to knock he opened the door.

"Guys I've made a pot of coffee and eyah!" screeched Steven.

If he thought that Jet and Emerald walking into Steven and Peridot making love was the most embarrassing experience he was wrong. Inside Jet and Emerald were intertwined naked on the bed. Emerald was hunched over licking Jet's gem while Jet had shape shifted something. He turned away before his eyes were burnt.

"I'm sorry," Steven said as he ran out.

A little while later as he sat drinking the coffee Peridot came and sat by him.

"Jet and Emerald told me what happened. Are you all right?" asked Peridot.

"I knew about Garnet and her being a relationship. I just didn't think that I'd see such a, such a human way of expressing love," said Steven.

"Well Steven, fusion is illegal in Homeworld. In fact, any close personal relationship is frowned upon," said Peridot.

"We were blackmailed into caring for Peridot," said Emerald as she and Jet came into the kitchen. "Over time we learned to care for her in her own right rather than just being a part of the Cluster project."

"Next time knock," scolded Jet.

After some small talk Peridot waved off Steven as he drove off on the motorcycle.

"Well ladies, let's get digging," said Peridot.

As the morning wore on it started to snow again. It slowed down the robinoids' progress and Peridot did not want to spend another night in the garage. She frowned as she looked at the hole they were digging.

"At this rate, we won't be done by nightfall. We need more robinoids. Jet can you fly us to the Beata kindergarten?"

The Frying Saucer in the meantime was very busy. The cold had brought a lot of sight seers and UFO watchers inside. The waitresses were run off their feet filling orders. As he made pot after pot of coffee Steven listened to the gossip of the customers. It seemed so laughable. Then at about 10 o'clock Mitch walked in.

There was a break so Steven knocked on the office door. Mitch was sitting inside he looked very uncomfortable.

"Steven I didn't see Peridot out there," said Mitch.

"Yeah, her mothers came during a surprise visit a couple of days ago," Steven said uneasily.

"And why haven't I heard about this? Because lately she's been taking a lot of time off," said Mitch.

"She'll be taking a lot more time off too," said Steven. "I just found out yesterday that Peridot's pregnant."

Mitch was taken aback, "Well when's the baby due? How far along is she?"

"I don't know we only just found out. The reason why Peridot isn't in is that our van got trashed and she's supervising the building of our house."

"Well this changes everything. I mean you're going to be a father. Look if there's anything I can do to help, just say it."

The door burst open and Gord Steven's nemesis came in.

"Did you tell him?" he asked eagerly.

Mitch's face darkened. It was the first time that Steven saw Mitch get angry at Gord. "No I didn't. Steven I was going to tell you that your hours were going to be cut down but since Peridot's having a baby this changes everything."

Gord laughed, "Oh that's rich. Steven I knew you and Peridot were close but I didn't think you would actually screw the ugly freak."

"That's it you are way out line Gord. Now apologize to Steven right now," ordered Mitch.

"You can't see it do you? You're colorblind. Peridot's got green skin like some sort of freak," laughed Gord.

"That doesn't change the fact that I love her. Now you take that back before I take this outside," said Steven as he stood up.

Gord's smile faded. At 61/2 feet tall young and at the peak of his condition Steven would easily beat him. Gord found Steven to be a pushover but even he knew he had taken things too far. He hastily apologized and left.

"I'm going to have a serious talk with Gord later today. Right now, let's talk about you and Peridot. Have you chosen a good obstetrician?" Steven shook his head. "Well here's the number of a Dr. John Smith. He's used to treating the unusual cases at Rossmore." And so, Mitch told Steven all the help that was available in Rossmore.

When they got to the warp pad Peridot warped her Matrons and herself to the farm. She was still angry at Pearl and Amethyst for what they did. When they got there, Bismuth and the patients all stared at them.

"Stay behind me, I'll handle this," said Peridot.

"Peridot long time no see," cried out Bismuth. "What brings you here?"

The big gem put Peridot into a bone crushing hug. Emerald and Jet started at this.

"Bismuth that's too tight," choked Peridot. When Bismuth released her Peridot continued. "The fact of the matter is that after Pearl's and Amethyst's raid the van is no longer habitable. We're building a domicile and we want more robinoids so that we can finish the house today. It's snowing in Rossmore."

Though there was no snow on the ground it was cold at the farm too. Some of the gems had taken to wearing warm clothes.

"So, you came to get my expertise on building stuff, did you?" asked Bismuth.

Spunky ran over. She looked up at Peridot with a frown on her face.

"Why did you bring those gems here?" asked Spunky.

"Forgive me, Spunky, Bismuth I'd like to introduce to Jet and Emerald, the gems that raised me," said Peridot.

"We're really sorry about snatching you it's just that we thought you were our Peridot," said Emerald as she shook Spunky's hand.

"I don't get it," said Spunky.

"Maybe when you are older and you have gemlings you'll understand," said Jet.

For a while there was an uncomfortable silence. Then Peridot spoke up, "There's another reason why I've come calling. Steven and I are having a baby."

"Aha that's good, isn't it?" said Bismuth cautiously. "Well, let's bring those robinoids to your home girl. Mind if I bring a few friends to watch you work?"

When Steven returned home, he found dozens of gems and robiniods milling about near the garage. As he pushed his way through he saw Peridot standing with her mothers. His lover waved him over.

"Steven, Steven! You've got to see this. We've did it. We completed the house. Come, come and see," cried Peridot.

The future mother of his child pulled him to a rather small Pueblo house. It was painted white and looked to made of adobe.

"Peri, that's smaller than I'm used to," said Steven.

"Oh, it gets better come inside," called Peridot. She pulled him through the door onto a set of steps that lead down. At the bottom of the stairs was a fully furnished living room with a warp pad nearby. The other gems followed, while inside a few last robinoids were putting in the final touches.

The living room had furnishings in the local style with a fireplace crackling merrily by. Brightly colored rugs decorated the hard tile floors while wooden furniture complemented the whitewashed walls. Nearby was a small fully functional kitchen.

"There's even more," said Peridot. She pulled him into a hallway. "We've got the guest room, our bedroom." Steven could see the old furniture in there. "and the nursery. Isn't it great it's just like my old room."

Jet and Emerald stepped aside smiling. Inside stood a modified flask robinoid made into a crib. Overhead hung a mobile of brightly colored gem symbols while inside a small training robinoid sat patiently. There was even a nursing chair made out of a hollowed out robinoid and some shelves and a desk made out of a silvery substance. It would have made a sweet but strange nursery if not for the large tank and equipment in there as well.

"My mothers put in a training tank, be nice," whispered Peridot in his ear.

"Now you don't have to put up with the tedious task of training your child how to walk and talk," said Jet proudly.

Now Steven was pushed to the other side of the living room. This was more Peridot's territory. He could see a what looked like Peridot's study, some sort of lab, the laundry room and what looked like a light chamber. Steven felt the eyes of the gems on him.

"This is great thank you all for all your help," said Steven.

"Well we're not done yet. How about a housewarming party?" shouted Bismuth.

The crowd cheered. Before Steven's eyes glowing gem based vittles came out. Glowing wine and cakes flowed freely. Strange music filled the air as the gems each came up and congratulated Steven and Peridot.

"So, what are you planning to do now that you're on Earth?" asked Steven.

"Well since we're since we're wanted criminals on Homeworld, Jet and I are going to settle near the Beta Kindergarten," shouted Emerald over the music.

"We want to be near our Peridot," said Jet.

"Well if you get bored. You can help us out by teaching us how to operate robinoids and many of us don't know how to read," shouted out Bismuth.

"I think right now our Peridot will need us," said Emerald.

"Matron Emerald, Bismuth was bubbled when I first got captured. In fact, she and I were working treating many of these gems around you before I moved away," said Peridot. "All these gems want to do is live their lives in peace. They weren't responsible for my ordeal on Earth."

"All I can say is we'll consider it," said Emerald.

A couple of days later Steven drove Peridot in his Dad's newly restored van to the doctor's office. When they got there a skinny man with grey hair welcomed them immediately into his office.

"It's bigger on the inside," gasped Peridot.

"I get that a lot," smiled Doctor Smith mysteriously. He put out his to Peridot. "Let me just say your Excellency it is an honor to treat you."

Peridot and Steven looked at him confused.

"Right, too early for that," muttered Smith. "Well let's get you on the scanners and give you a quick exam then."

"Dr. Smith Peridot's condition is a little unusual," said Steven.

"You mean a gem based lifeform and a human hybrid growing their own gem," Steven and Peridot looked shocked. "I told you I'm used to treating unusual cases. Now get up on that table and let's make history."


	9. The Winter Festival

The Winter Festival

They had just finished Peridot's examination. As Peridot got dressed again Dr. Smith spoke up, "Well everything looks fine. I don't need to tell you that you should start eating minerals now. Olivine is your best bet or at least sand and minerals with rich iron content. You should use the light chambers instead of eating. It is more efficient and it will give you time to rest. Also, cut down on your hours waitressing no more than 4 hours at a time."

"Thank you Doctor how far along is she?" asked Steven.

"That I cannot tell," confessed Smith. "But what I can tell you is don't be afraid to ask for help you have plenty of people who love you and want to help. Now go relax and have fun while you can."

With that the couple left the doctor's office and headed for their new home.

"So, what do you want to do?" Steven asked playfully.

"Well I would like to try out the winter festival with my trainers," replied Peridot. Steven sighed. "Don't be like that Steven. It's been years since we've been together and had a chance to have some fun. You may not like Emerald and Jet but they truly care for me. For my sake please try and get along."

When they got home they found Jet and Emerald looking at some maps of Rossmore county. When they heard Steven and Peridot come in they looked up guiltily.

"So, Matrons what have you been doing?" asked Peridot.

"Oh, nothing much. Just getting our bearings in this area," Jet said innocently.

"Oh, that's good," said Steven. "Peridot and I were thinking about inviting you over to the winter festival in Rossmore, tomorrow."

"It'll be fun and will give you a chance to explore human culture," urged Peridot.

"Emerald, we can't so no to that face. Okay let's do this," said Jet.

Steven forced a smile. Other than Peridot most Gem's first introductions with the outside world proved disastrous.

Later that night, Steven and Peridot were in bed. Peridot clung to Steven in her sleep when Steven felt a presence in the room. Opening his eyes, he stared right into the eyes of Jet and Emerald. He shot straight up.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed careful not to wake Peridot.

"We like to watch her sleep sometimes," admitted Emerald.

"It allows us to see her mindstate. The things she doesn't tell us," said Jet.

Steven was outraged, "This is an invasion of her privacy. What if we were we were."

"We would have heard. You two are quite loud."

In her sleep Peridot whimpered. She thrashed in her sleep. Her gemstone projected a scene. Peridot was alone and cold in a building.

"Is it often like this?" Emerald accused the concern in her voice.

Steven stroked Peridot's forehead. He murmured something to her. Peridot seemed to calm down.

"Yes, I am ashamed to say I had no idea what she was going through," admitted Steven.

"But you're here now," said Emerald.

"And so are you. Don't worry I've got this," said Steven.

The two gems left. For now they would believe in Steven.

The next day they drove into town. Steven parked the van a little distance from the outdoor market. He turned to Peridot's Matrons.

"You should probably shapeshift some warm looking coats, so that people won't look at you," said Steven.

All three gems glared at him. With their strange skin colors and bizarre hairstyles Steven realized what a stupid statement he said. They walked to the fair in silence.

"This parking spot was a little out of the way," remarked Jet.

"It will be worth it. We'll be there about now!" said Steven.

Jet and Emerald's jaw dropped. The outdoor market was like nothing they had ever seen. In Homeworld everything existed for a purpose. Frivolity was discouraged the only artistic expression existed was fulfill the Diamonds' grand plan. Here was another matter.

Decorations covered the street poles. Transport units whirled personnel in aimless tight circles. The people inside screamed with delight. Wares with no set purpose were being sold in many stalls. Peridot's matrons recognized food being sold but it was prepared in such a way that there was no nutritional value.

"Peridot look, that stall's selling pork chops on a stick," Steven said excitedly.

"That's a little too heavy for me, how about we get some apple cider and chestnuts?" said Peridot.

As they passed the stalls to find some food Emerald spotted something strange. There was a stall selling small effigies of the leader Pearl. The effigies were wearing an old era jumpsuit. When held the doll it squawked. Emerald stared at its pointy nose.

"What is that thing?" exclaimed Emerald.

The owner an elderly gentleman smiled, "That is the alien that crashed in Rossmore over 60 years ago. The military took it in and tried to interrogate it."

Emerald squeezed it again. This time the doll spoke, "Unhand me you!"

"But it serves no purpose," said Jet as she peered at it.

"Of course, it does. It's designed to fly off the shelves," smiled the man.

"I'll take one. Pearl will get a kick out of seeing this," said Steven.

He smiled down at the toy. Peridot insisted that he carry it in a bag. Finally, they found Peridot's chestnuts. Peridot complained that her feet ached so they found a nearby table. As Peridot ate her chestnuts Steven turned to Jet and Emerald.

"You know eating is also done for pleasure. How about you try some food as well," said Steven.

Jet looked around and saw a stall of brightly colored candy. "I'd like to try that," she said.

When they got there, Emerald's eyes widened as she tasted the candy. "This sensation is amazing."

"It's called taste," said Peridot.

"Well this stuff tastes amazing. Is it always like this when you eat?"

"Well each food tastes differently. That's why there are so many kinds," replied Steven.

Emerald's eyes sparkled, "I must try them all."

They had created a monster. Steven turned to Jet, "What about you?"

"I'm fine with licking this, lollipops," said Jet.

"I want to try this fried French, the corned dogs and what about that pork chop," babbled Emerald. The normally staid gem was jumping around like a kid in a toy store.

"Hold on, there's a lot of other things to try. We still have rides and maybe we can see a show," laughed Peridot.

"What's the rules for rides?" asked Emerald.

"Well the faster something is the more fun it is," said Peridot.

Then Jet spotted something. Her eyes squinted, "What's a tilt a whirl?"

"It's a ride. It's kinda hard to explain you have to go on it yourself to understand," explained Steven.

At Emerald's insistence, they went to the ride. By this time, Emerald had eaten 3 corn dogs and some cotton candy. The lineup was quite long and Jet tapped her feet impatiently while they waited. When they finally came up to the front Peridot's face fell.

"What's the matter Peridot?" asked Jet sensing her distress.

"It's the clodding rules. No pregnant women are allowed on," growled Peridot.

"Shall we skip this ride then?" asked Jet.

"No I will be fine, you go on. Have your fun," Peridot waved them off.

Emerald frowned as their young charge walked away and sat down at a picnic table. Peridot looked so lonely. Then it was time to get seated Emerald stopped thinking about Peridot as the ride began. The seats began to move slowly at first then faster and faster. The winter fair whirled in front of her eyes. The feeling was intoxicating.

Steven watched as Emerald whooped for joy, "Emerald sure is enjoying herself."

Jet turned her head, "You have to remember Gems of the technician caste like us aren't really allowed to have fun. Everything we do must serve a purpose. We've never experienced doing something for its own sake."

"This is the greatest," shouted Emerald.

Then her eyes bulged. Her stomach seemed to turn itself inside out. The green gem vomited a stream of cotton candy, fudge and corn dogs right on Steven. Emerald hastily apologized.

When the ride ended the two gems came racing out. Steven stalked off to wash himself off. Jet and Emerald went back to picnic table. By this time Peridot was nursing a warm drink. It steamed in the winter air.

"Did you two have a good time?" Peridot asked pleasantly.

Emerald blurted out "Oh yes, we must try more rides right this instant. I saw something called the tea cups, and the roller coaster, and what's this about a merry go round?"

Peridot laughed, "Hold on you have to pace yourselves. Don't take too much in at once."

"It's a little too late for that," said Steven. The young man had just returned.

"Steven," Peridot cried out as she hugged him. "You smell funny."

"Never mind that what should we do next?" smiled Steven.

"Oh, I saw a stall of little green aliens. Let's go buy one," said Peridot.

The little gem dragged her large boyfriend and her mothers to a stall. Inside they sold the little green aliens that Peridot so liked. She clapped in glee as Steven bought her one. For a moment she stared into its eyes.

"Right, let's go to some more food stalls and rides then," said Peridot.

They went on one ride after another at least Steven, Jet and Emerald did. Peridot waved them cheerfully off this time but as the rides ran Emerald watched Peridot slump clutching her belly. After the bumper cars, Emerald decided it was enough.

"You know, I'm having a nice time but it would be nice if we could all go on a ride together," pointed out the older green gem.

"Sorry but most of the rides are too dangerous in my condition," said Peridot sadly.

"I have an idea, Peridot let's try the Ferris wheel," said Steven.

When they got there the operator was about to put all 4 of them inside one car. Jet shook her head and let Steven and Peridot have a car to themselves while she and Emerald rode in another. This ride was slow and relaxing. High in the sky Jet could see the entire town before her. Despite its primitive nature, the settlement had its charm.

All too soon the ride ended and they were back on the ground. Steven and Peridot looked at each other with flushed faces. The lovers giggled and whispered to each other.

"Hey Steven, how about we ride the Tunnel of Love?" asked Peridot suggestively.

Giggling Peridot took him by her hand. She turned politely and asked her old caretakers if they wanted to come.

"I think we'll sit this one out," said Emerald uncomfortably.

They left Jet and Emerald some money to buy food. After vomiting up her meal Emerald wasn't all that interested in food anymore. She and her partner took in the sights of the fair. At home, this would something that only the highest echelons of society would be permitted to enjoy. Yet here everyone indulged in the festivities not just soldiers and executives.

"So, what do you think of this planet?" asked Jet.

Emerald snapped out of her thoughts, "It's better than the information files said, a lot more advanced. Peridot seems to have started a life here."

"But,"

"I am disturbed by the neglect these Crystal Gems showed Peridot and the clear disregard for her safety. Her lover cares for her but is a little thoughtless. I want to stay nearby Peridot and watch over her."

The two talked over their plans until Steven and Peridot returned. The couple were flushed and their clothes were mussed up.

"So, do you want to do anything else?" asked Steven.

"We're good. Let's head home," replied Jet.

As they walked to the car Jet couldn't help but notice how tired Peridot seemed. The ride home went quicker than expected. Once they were home Peridot lay down on the couch while Steven prepared a pot of tea. The family sat resting enjoying the tea.

"Peridot, we're sorry we weren't there for you when you were captured by the Crystal Gems but we want to make it up to you," said Emerald.

"We want to be a part of your life and to that end we want to settle nearby," added Jet.

"There is the Beta kindergarten nearby and several abandoned Gem bases around the world. We could visit each other," said Peridot.

"No, we were thinking of settling into human society like you did, with legal standing and a job," said Emerald. "We want to be there to help you take care of your child."

"We've scouting for a place to settle and build a base but we need your help to go through the legal processes. Will you help us?" asked Jet.

Peridot quivered her lip, "I'd be honored to." The green gem stood up and hugged her mentors.

A week later Peridot and Steven waved goodbye to Jet and Emerald as they left them in their new home. The two technicians had settled in the cabin right by the Beta Kindergarten that Steven and Peridot once visited. Now monster free Jet and Emerald had set up a small base. And it was from this place that Steven and Peridot left them as they drove off in their van.

Once home Steven, pulled Peridot into his arms. He kissed her.

"Now that your mothers are settled in let's enjoy some alone time," he said as he fiddled with Peridot's buttons.

Suddenly the door pounded Steven grumbled as he went up the stairs. He opened the door and got the shock of his life.

"Jasper!" he shouted as the doglike gem let herself in.

The weeks of travel had taken their toll. The corrupted gem was filthy, her hair matted. Her bedding was now reduced a few rags in her mouth. As Jasper walked in she left a trail of debris. She marched right down to where Peridot stood and barked imperiously at her.

"Come on Jasper, I'll show you to the guest room once you've had a bath," said Peridot resignedly.


	10. Blackout

Blackout

Agent Benson drove up silently in his black car to the Universe property. Steven Universe was at work leaving his girlfriend alone. This would make it easy to complete his mission. He heard activity in the garage and crept up silently.

Peridot was putting the final touches on some solar panels in the garage, when a dark shadow fell upon her. The source of the shadow a was large man wearing a black suit and sunglasses. The effect was menacing and no doubt meant to intimidate.

Peridot stood up, "What are you doing creeping in my garage?"

"Miss Peridot, I'm with the Department of Energy. The sale of windmills and solar panels is against state law. I must ask you to cease and desist your business right away," said the man. He was tall and bulky easily over 6 feet tall with pale skin and almost white blonde hair.

"Show me you ID," said the technician. The man flashed something quickly. Peridot was not impressed.

"First off the sale of independent power is not illegal in the state of Nova Mexico. Secondly agent or not the Department of Energy is no way involved with law enforcement. If you had a legitimate concern you would have Sheriff Bertram here. So, no I will not cease and desist my business," said Peridot as she crossed her arms. She was just beginning to show her pregnancy.

The man stepped closer, "Nevertheless you are breaking the statues of Rossmore by running a business without the approval the town council and the Rossmore business association. So, I ask you to cease and desist."

"That only applies to business within the city limits and in the downtown core. I am running a home-based business outside of city limits," Peridot was not budging.

The man laughed lowly, "Oh you're good. You know the law a little too well for my liking but let me put it this way. You're obviously an immigrant, young, pregnant. If you do not comply with my request let's just say I have the power to make life- difficult for you."

He heard a noise and a large doglike creature came into the garage. It stood beside Peridot and faced him. Benton heard the creature give a low throated growl. Peridot put her hand on the thing. "Mr. whatever, I'd like you to meet Jasper, a friend of mine. She's very protective of me and wouldn't like to see me threatened. Your threats are clearly illegal. Now leave my property or Jasper will make your life-difficult."

Agent Benson turned heel and left the garage. As he drove as in his car he contacted headquarters.

"Have you neutralized the threat?" asked his superior.

"No, Peridot will not shut down her business and she's protected," replied Benson.

"This will compromise things. Very well we will proceed as planned anyway," his superior hung up.

Steven meanwhile was busy with the lunch rush. Many of the patrons here were taking shelter as it was too cold to do some UFO watching. The waitress Kim scurried about pouring pot after pot of coffee while the customers talked about the latest unexplained phenomena or blogged on their tablets.

Suddenly there was a loud slamming noise as Bill shut closed his laptop.

"Crap the Wi-Fi's gone," he shouted. "What's the use of this place if it doesn't have decent Wi-Fi?"

"My cell reception is gone too," said a female customer.

Steven watched as the many of the customers packed up and started to leave. He tried to fix the situation.

"Calm down everybody I'll call my girlfriend. She'll fix this," said Steven. "Hey the landline's shot as well."

The customers started leaving again.

Kim scowled as her source of tips just walked out, "Well that's just great what else could go wrong?"

The power shut off leaving the diner in darkness. The only sound was of the grill sizzling.

"I'm going out for a smoke," shouted Kim and she stormed off.

There were only a few regulars left. Steven had no trouble serving them. As he set down a sandwich he noticed how dark the town seemed. The door burst open startling Steven and nearly making him drop his pot of coffee.

"Guys you won't believe it but the power's out all over town," said Kim.

"Well that's just dandy, do you have any idea how long the power will be off?" asked Dan. Kim shook her head.

Dan thanked her and left. As time passed and the power still stayed out, the diner emptied. Finally, only Steven and Kim remained.

"Well I better shut up shop," said Steven. He took off his apron.

About half an hour later as he was cleaning the grill his boss Mitch came in.

"Steven not so fast, I got a generator in the back room," said his boss.

"The power's been out for a long time. Do you have any idea when it might return?" asked Steven.

"No idea, it's never been out this long. Just you man the grill until your shift ends."

Once Mitch turned on the generator the lights turned back on. He placed a sign just inside the window that read, gas powered stove and heating. The crowds started returning and Steven was busy once more.

As soon as his shift ended Steven drove back straight back home. His girlfriend ran straight into his arms.

"Steven, you will not believe the day I just had," said Peridot. "A couple of hours after you left for work this guy in black came right into my garage and tried to threaten me into shutting down my business."

"Oh, my god, are you okay?" Steven felt horrified.

"I'm fine Jasper was there to protect me. Steven why is the town dark?"

Steven explained about the town wide blackout, how the customers left and how Mitch came in with a generator and restarted the power. He also mentioned the lack of cell and Wi-Fi reception. Peridot frowned at that last remark.

"I don't like the sound of this one bit. I'm putting the robinoids on patrol tonight," said Peridot.

The next morning, he and Peridot both went to work. As they opened the Frying Saucer they could see the lights were off in town. The breakfast crowd was a little larger and more restless. There was an atmosphere of fear during breakfast as the customers talked among themselves.

"Look I don't have to worry about the power being off I've got a generator," said one man. "But I want to watch the world series and I've got no TV."

"You should be concerned. I'm a nurse and the hospital generators are running out of fuel," said a regular Kelly.

"That's all very nice but my apartment doesn't have a generator. I'm freezing my butt off," said a new customer.

"Well, it's dammed suspicious do you realize that we're effectively cut off?"

"I bet the military is behind this," shouted someone.

The townsfolk started to panic. It was starting to look ugly. Peridot discretely left and got Sheriff Bertram. The woman marched right into the center of the diner. The Sheriff gave an ear piercing whistle the crowd stopped.

"All right people, calm down. This is just a normal blackout. The powerlines into Rossmore were broken by a gust of wind. They'll be fixed in due time," said Sheriff Bertram firmly.

"Why are the cell and internet out as well?" shouted a young man.

"The cell phone tower and the server were powered by those lines. Now go home and keep yourself warm," said the Sheriff firmly.

A few moments later Peridot slipped out of the diner. She went to the Sheriff's office just a few minutes away. Inside the office, the place was utter chaos. In the fading light, the Sheriff and her deputies worked frantically. Deputies rushed about listening to their radios coming in and out of the station. In the center, Lisa Bertram barked orders.

Seeing her, Peridot held up a flask of hot coffee. The sheriff seeing this waved Peridot into her office.

"You expect a town full of questioners and conspiracy theorists to believe what you just said? You and I both know that the transmission towers are powered independently from the grid. So, what's really causing this blackout?" said Peridot as she plunked down a flask of coffee.

Bertram sighed, "It would be you to figure this out, wouldn't it? Yes, I lied but that was to prevent people from panicking. My best guess is that the Military base nearby were performing some Top-Secret experiment and overloaded the grid."

"So how long do you expect the power to be out?"

"This is the longest blackout in memory. I have no idea."

"You're not going to like this but yesterday while Steven was at work a large man dressed in black walked into my garage and tried to bully me into shutting down my windmill business."

"A man in black?" Peridot nodded. "I don't like this one bit."

As soon as their shift ended Steven and Peridot tried to do a few errands. Without power the town was strangely silent and dead. Many shops and government offices were closed. It was cold and without electricity few businesses were open and very few people roamed the streets. Parenting class was canceled and both the registrar and the reception hall were closed.

Suddenly the silence broke. A fleet of firetrucks whizzed by from the Rossmore Fire department. They could smell smoke as they followed the firetrucks. A crowd formed ahead of them. Steven and Peridot gasped they could see flames licking from a small rental house.

"It's terrible," said Sam a young skinny guy. Sam often worked as a hired cameraman. "Dude lit some candles for light and set the house on fire. There were 4 people living in that house now they're homeless.

"Is everybody okay?" asked Steven.

"As all right as can be, if losing all their stuff and having nowhere to go," replied Sam.

"It will get worse," said Dr. Smith. "This town is near a fault line so there are no gas lines. Without electric heating, many will succumb to the cold. And the hospital generators can only last so long."

"But the cold will break won't it? And the power will be back on soon? Everything will be okay, won't it?" asked Steven.

The silence said volumes. Peridot took his hand and led him away.

When Steven and Peridot returned home they found Jasper waiting for them. She had a piece of fatigues in her mouth. Peridot praised Jasper as the they went inside their home. Because Peridot had long ago gone off the grid and used the windmills and solar panels outside, their house was warm and well lit. As Steven prepared himself some dinner Peridot mused as she sat on the couch.

"Steven, I'm going to make some fliers and spread them around town," said Peridot.

Bertram drove up to the gates of the compound known as Area 52. Behind the fence the lights were on. They weren't even trying to hide their power usage. An armed soldier came out of the gatehouse.

"This is a restricted area, military personnel only," said a soldier pointing a large gun at the Sheriff.

"I am Sheriff Bertram of the town of Rossmore. I demand to speak to your commanding officer," ordered Bertram.

"You have no authority here. Now I must ask you to leave," said the big man.

"It's okay let the lady through," said a lieutenant. Bertram frowned at that his patronizing attitude.

She parked her car inside and followed the lieutenant. Two large armed guards followed behind her. The compound was well fortified with tanks and personnel carriers passing them by as they walked deeper into the compound. Lisa could see many armed soldiers nearby. Finally, they came to a large building deep in the center of the base. Her guards were replaced with another set as they entered the building.

They led her into a large office where a behind a huge desk sat Colonel Powers. Unlike his soldiers, Powers was of average height, his hair closed cropped and brown. He would have appeared like a nondescript middle aged man if not for his eyes. Muddy brown they tracked her movements rather like a snake, detached yet predatory.

"Miss Bertram, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know full well. I demand that you turn on the power grid and end your communications blackout," said Bertram.

Powers gave a small smile, "Miss Bertram that is not possible. We are undergoing a vital sociological experiment that is of utmost importance of national security."

"And Rossmore is part of your simulation? You know it was fine when you conducted your experiments within your compound risking the lives of your men but when you endanger civilian lives the line must be drawn. The people of Rossmore did not know or consent to this experiment. This is a human rights violation of a massive scale. I am ordering you to stop before this becomes public knowledge and explodes in your face."

"Miss Bertram, living in Rossmore is considered consent. I will not stop the disaster simulation. It is your job to comply and enforce the will of the United States government. You will keep this conservation and what you have learned secret. You will actively discourage any of those snoopers in town from finding out. And you will cooperate with the military as we run our run our investigations."

"My job has been to keep the peace of Rossmore above all else. Not to take part in your mad project or to help you hide the truth. Rossmore is a town of rebels and theorists, many of them have already figured out what is going on. And if you think you can hide what you are doing or make people disappear think again, your Area 52 is the most watched and monitored military base in the world."

"Miss Bertram you don't realize how replaceable you are. With one word I can have you easily replaced with one of my agents. Now you will cooperate with me or I will bring someone who can." Powers said smugly.

The lieutenant knocked on the door softly. Powers smug look faded, "What is it lieutenant?"

"Sir the Mayor is here to see you," said the lieutenant.

"Are you going to replace him too?" said Bertram.

She walked out as soon as Mayor Dickens entered the office. The soldiers didn't stop her as she drove straight into town. As soon as reached town she headed straight to City Counselor Barbara Mitchum's house and knocked on the door.

Barbara's husband answered the door with a confused look on his face.

"Get Barbara, emergency City Council meeting now," said Bertram.

Sam initially didn't want to take the job but it was $200 up front and the apartment didn't have any heating anyway. So here he was sitting in Chad's Roswell's cold car as they drove into the dessert.

"So where are we going?" asked Sam. This wasn't the usual route to the UFO sight watching spots.

"We're going to take a detour and investigate some strange lights in this area," replied Chad.

"In this weather? Chad this is Rossmore. There are always strange lights."

"Yeah but with a blackout in town we may find someplace with electricity."

Sam oohed in realization. Then they saw it. What they were looking for.

"Hey is that a set of string lights at Steven and Peridot's place?" asked Sam.

"It is, get the camera running," ordered Chad. The man put on a professional smile as he stood in front of the glowing lights.

"Hi there and welcome to a very special Paranormal Investigators. This time we are investigating not a supernatural occurrence but a subject very near and dear to us right now. After the blackout lights were seen in this area. Now this is not mysterious or unexplained by any means. This people have electrical power let's see how these folks are coping." Chad then knocked on the door of the small house. A large burly young man with a huge mane of curly hair answered.

"Ah Steven Universe," smiled Chad. "Can you please tell our viewers the source of your electrical power?"

"Of course I can. If you will point your camera to the left you will see the windmills and solar panels on display. Come inside we'll explain some more," said Steven.

Sam panned the camera to the left. Through the camera Sam saw dozens of windmills of all shapes and sizes as well as solar panels. They followed Steven down a set of stairs into a spacious underground room. Inside lying on a couch was Steven's green girlfriend. Wearing only a ratty bathrobe Peridot stood up.

"Steven what are Chad Roswell and Sam Peterson doing here?" asked Peridot as she hid behind the couch.

"They're here to interview you about your home based business. Isn't this great?" replied Steven.

Peridot perked up. She asked the men to wait a moment as she rushed into the back to get dressed. A few minutes later Peridot returned. Sam could see Peridot was just beginning to show her pregnancy. Steven put his arm around her protectively.

Peridot cleared her throat,"So yeah, I've been selling windmills and solar panels from my home."

"So Steven builds these windmills does he?" asked Chad.

Peridot's face darkened, "I am the technician in this household. Why does everybody assume that only a male can build and fix things?"

Chad realizing his mistake quickly apologized. He asked the question again so that he would not look like a fool. Steven looked on proudly at Peridot as the interview went on. Chad asked insightful and relevant questions while Peridot answered like a true professional giving concise and to the point answers. When they were done Chad asked to buy a windmill which Peridot easily provided.

As they drove off Sam turned to Chad. "That was probably one of your best interviews. What are you planning to do with it?"

"As soon as I put up my windmill I'm going to post this on my blog,"replied Chad smugly.

Sam opened his mouth and closed it. Did Chad not realize that the internet was down as well? He sighed and stared out the window.

"So do you have any money left to pay me?" asked Sam changing the subject.

"Not cash on hand but I could write you check," said Chad.

"Actually since you've got power now. How about I crash at your place until all this blows over?"

The next customer Peridot had came not half an hour later. They were listening to the news forecast. A blizzard was due in less than 48 hours when the door pounded. Grumbling Steven picked himself off the couch and answered the door. On the other side was Dan Dodgson the farmer Steven and Peridot used to buy their goods from. The man looked haggard and desperate.

"I need one of your windmills right away. My generator is running out of fuel and without heat my birds will die," pleaded the man.

"Do you have a large truck with you?" asked Peridot. The man nodded. "Then come with me. I'll get you a windmill and some panels right away."

"Peridot you really need to rest," said Steven.

"I'll bring some of the drones Steven they'll do most of the heavy lifting," assured Peridot.

Still Steven wanted to come with her. Later the three people all jammed into Farmer Dan's tiny cabin. The atmosphere was stifling and uncomfortable as they drove to the farm.

Farmer Dan spoke up,"So why are concerned about Peridot getting rest all of a sudden. Last time I looked your little woman liked keeping busy."

"Peridot's pregnant."

The rest of the ride was silent. They soon made it to Farmer Dan's home. Peridot scanned the property trying to determine the best place to put windmill.

"Where are the birds kept?" asked Peridot.

"In this building here. The turkeys are just chicks now, and very delicate," replied Farmer Dan.

She went inside. The lights were flickering as she heard the chicks peeping away. The chicks were kept in small pens as they huddled together for warmth.

"Show me your generator then." Farmer Dan took her to the back room. Peridot thought a little and marched straight to the truck again. The technician then untied the bundled up windmill and opened up the truck bed. Silvery robinoids stumbled out. Dan stared as the robinoids following Peridot's instructions assembled and activated the windmill right beside the barn.

"I recommend you get some extension cords and use it power your house. Don't overload the system keep your heating to just a couple of rooms," said Peridot.

"You just saved my farm how can I ever thank you," said Dan.

"One thousand dollars and next time give us a dead turkey," replied Peridot.

Once Dan had driven the couple back home, he wrote Peridot a check. As Peridot waved the old man goodbye Steven hugged her from behind.

"Now Miss Peridot, it is time for you to go to bed," said Steven.

"Make me."

"Oh I plan to." Steven picked up his lover and carried her into the bedroom.

The next morning as Steven was getting dressed for work, he saw Peridot getting dressed as well.

"Peridot what are you doing? You should be resting," asked Steven.

"Steven I'm pregnant not sick. I'm coming with you. Don't worry I won't be waiting on tables. I'm just going to see the mayor about assisting them with putting up some windmills," answered Peridot.

Steven opened his mouth and closed it. By the look Peridot gave him, Steven knew he couldn't argue with her. Before they left Peridot asked Steven to get one of smaller windmill kits down. When they finally got to the diner Steven could see the clouds darkening. He opened up the Frying Saucer and set to work. Within in a couple of hours the diner filled up despite the cold. Peridot and another waitress were kept busy pouring pot after pot of coffee. Steven could now see that the diner had become an impromptu heating station as the customers hunched over their coffee.

By ten Mitch came in. He looked very worried as he walked into his office. As soon as there was a break Steven followed him into his office.

Peridot observed the patrons as they sat in their booths. They all looked miserable and worried as they talked among themselves. Being one of the few restaurants open, Peridot saw some new faces along with the regulars. But one new face stuck out, it was a young white male.

From his bearing Peridot could tell that he was military. He stood straight up scanning the faces while the others were hunched over in their own world. His clothes though cheap looking were new and there were no piercings or tattoos on his body like some other residents. He even had a short haircut. If Peridot didn't know any better she would have sworn that this man had just emerged from the Kindergarten. Lost in thought Peridot jumped when Steven touched her shoulder.

"Mitch would like to take you up on your offer for the windmill," said Steven.

Nodding her head Peridot installed the windmill outside. From inside the Frying Saucer Mitch watched his face pressed against the window like a small child. When she went back inside for some warming tea Mitch thanked her profusely.

"You don't how much this means to me. Thank you, I could have used the grills and some gas heaters to keep this place warm but without electricity I would have been forced to use the spam and powered eggs,. I don't know how the thank you," gushed Mitch.

"How about $300," said Peridot.

Mitch and Steven laughed like it was some kind of joke.

"Actually there is something you can help me with," said Peridot. "I would like to talk to the City Council if I could about fitting some windmills in town."

Mayor Dickens was presiding over an emergency town council meeting when the door knocked. His aide a young frightened man peered in.

"Excuse me Mr. Mayor, Mitch Poulson and a Peridot? Are here to see you," asked the young man timidly.

"Send them away we're in the middle of an emergency meeting," said the mayor a little too harshly.

Mitch barged right in a green woman followed right behind him. "Oh you're going to want to hear this. I've got a solution to our power problems."

The green skinned woman come forward she put out her hand, "Hello I'm Peridot. I have in my possession several windmills that could bring power back to your town or at least a few key buildings."

Dickens looked at Peridot's hand, "Miss Peridot this is a serious meeting I must ask you to take off your ridiculous paint before I talk to you seriously."

Peridot flushed, "I am not wearing green paint. This is my natural coloring."

Dickens was about to argue back when he saw Bertram shake her head. In Rossmore he saw all types of crazy. In the end it didn't matter what mattered was the town.

"Okay tell me again about what you have?" Dickens asked.

"In my property I run a home based business that sells windmills and solar panels among other things. I can set up a few large windmills to power up the hospital and downtown. All I need is a large truck to help transport my goods," said Peridot.

"And you're just doing this out of the goodness of your heart?" asked Pohl suspiciously.

"No I'm not. I'm having a baby soon and could use the money. All I am asking for is a reasonable amount of money as I set up my windmills," said Peridot.

"Well we don't need you just yet," replied Pohl. "We've got backup generators in the hospital and in the warming centers."

"Yes we do," snapped Counselor Mitchum. "We missed the last fuel shipment and with this snowstorm coming we may not have enough fuel to outlast the cold snap."

"I still think we are wasting our money in this endeavor," said Pohl.

"Fred stop being an ass," snapped Dickens. "We've been suffering blackouts and brownouts for years thanks to the military and I for one am sick of it. Let's put it to a vote all in favor of the windmills say aye.

Council votes in favor. We will get a flatbed truck and deliver the windmills into town. Now next order of business. Updates on the repairs of the phone lines and cellphone towers. I have brought Mr. Honeycomb from South West Telecom in."

A small very hairy man with an eyebrow piercing stepped forward. "Oh the towers are fine. They're just being jammed."

"This is outrageous," shouted Pohl. "You need to stop this rumor mongering right now."

"If I was rumor mongering, I wouldn't be telling you this," replied Mr. Honeycomb. "Besides this isn't a secret other people in town have figured this out as well."

The boarding room filled with an angry buzzing. Finally the Mayor turned to Honeycomb, "Well whatever the case is there anyway you can fix this?"

"It's beyond my pay grade. My advice is to contact home office in San Fernando," Honeycomb replied.

"That's a little difficult right now as the snowstorm is on its way," said Dickens.

The counsel then talked about setting up warming stations in town. Peridot pointed out that the trailer park where Steven and she lived for a little while needed power and heating urgently. Then Sheriff Bertram came and guided her out.

The Sheriff took Peridot to a large flatbed truck with a driver waited for them. As they scooted inside Peridot turned to Bertram "Hey doesn't the town need you right now?"

Bertram thinned her lips, "They need heating and power more. Should we stop and get some men to help pick up the windmills?"

"No I have some drones to assist me at home. We should notify Steven though," replied Peridot.

Steven much to Peridot's chagrin insisted on coming. Before Peridot could object he pulled off his apron and started the van following the truck to their home. When they got there Bertram and the trucker named Rogers stepped out and stared at the windmills in awe.

"There's like hundreds out here," gasped the man.

"A little over 150 windmills most are meant for single household though. We'll be taking about 5 of the largest," replied Peridot.

"Still how are we going to carry them to-Oh god what are those?" screeched Rogers. Large silvery balls on legs approached them awaiting commands.

"These are how we're going to get these windmills onto your flatbed. These are my robinoids," replied Peridot.

"You're not an American are?" pointed out Bertram.

"Actually Peridot is an American. She got her citizenship," said Steven as he put his arm around Peridot.

"But you're right in a way. I was manufactured and trained as a technician on another planet," replied Peridot. "We'd better hurry. It looks like the snowstorm could happen any minute."

Bertram shook her head. With the help of the robinoids the windmills got onto the truck quite easily. Then as the wind picked up the strange convoy of the truck van and robinoids went into town. They got quite a few stares as they stopped by the hospital and put up the first one. Then it was onto the other sites where the mayor wanted to set up warming centers. By the time they were done, the snow falling quite heavily.

"Hmm I would have liked to have dropped off a windmill at Desert Springs though," said Peridot.

"Peridot I understand but you've done quite a bit already. Let's just go home and relax," said Steven.

As soon as they opened the door Jet and Emerald were waiting for them.

"There you are. Where have you been?" accused Jet.

"You know you shouldn't just invite yourself over unannounced like this," said Steven as he stepped down the stairs.

"Couldn't have it any other way. Your communications system is shut down," said Emerald sulkily.

"Still you could have come in the evening," said Steven.

"Never mind that what brings you to our home?" asked Peridot.

"Do we need a reason to see our pet project?" asked Jet. "Seriously we were missing you and wanted to see how this pregnancy was doing."

"It's going well, Steven wants to treat me like some fragile doll," laughed Peridot.

"So the embryo is not draining you?" asked Jet.

"A little but I've cut back on waitressing. I still tinker and try to run my business. In fact I just set up a few windmills in town."

In the kitchen, Steven prepared some tea and some olivine sand for Peridot to consume. As he walked into the living room he saw Jet and Emerald fuss over Peridot. Peridot looked so happy, happier then he'd ever seen her. Despite the disastrous introduction Steven was glad that Jet and Emerald were on Earth. It was important that Peridot had someone other than himself who cared her for herself and not just for what she could do for them. He set down the pot of tea and was about to leave when Peridot pulled him down into the couch.

"Steven why don't you tell Jet and Emerald, what you have been doing," said Peridot.

For the next couple of hours they talked. Looking out the windows Steven could see the storm was blowing full force.

"That snow is blowing really hard. You better stay here for the night," observed Steven.

"It's no problem we can use the warp pad to get us home," replied Emerald.

"We installed one in our base," added Jet.

Jet and Emerald waved goodbye as they warped back home. Once they were gone Steven pulled Peridot into a hug and kissed her.

"Alone at last. How about we build a fire and ride out the snowstorm?" said Steven.

He picked Peridot up Bridal style. As he was about to set her down on the couch he heard the door pounding. Grumbling he walked up to the door and opened it.

Mrs. Abethany's peered in,"Excuse us but power's out in the trailer park and the warming centers are all full. Could we crash here for a while?"

Without waiting for an answer Mrs. Abethany, and several members of the trailer park pushed their way in. They filled up the living room. Despite Peridot's protests they started wandering around. Steven just stared stunned.

"Is it all right if I make a cup of tea, dear? asked Mrs. Abethany as she walked into the kitchen.

"Carly needs her diaper changed, have you set up a changing table already?"asked a blonde Peridot had never seen before.

"I'm hungry is there anything to eat?" asked a small child.

Peridot surveyed the mess before her. All in all there were a dozen people wandering about. She should have expected this but there was nothing she could do.

"This is why I wanted to set up a windmill in the trailer park," growled Peridot.


	11. Snowed In

Snowed In

Log Date 6 23 5

It has been over 24 hours since the snowstorm started and it shows no sign of letting up. Steven and I were hoping for some alone time in front of a roaring fire but that was not to be. As soon as my trainers left for home a large group from the trailer park barged in uninvited and made themselves at home. Within minutes they were swarming all over our home getting into everywhere. I had to lock up the lab and my study before anybody got hurt. I also put labels on some our possessions I did not want damaged.

Steven stood still for a moment and then became the perfect host. He set straight into entertaining the children reading stories, singing with his guitar and setting up a crafts table. Now if only the adults could be kept so easily amused. Steven is so good with children he will make an excellent father.

Jasper was the most sensible one of us all. Taking one look at our trailer park invaders she took her bedding from the guestroom, leaped onto the warp pad and warped away.

"Oh my god that dog killed herself," shrieked Cheryl, Peter's wife.

It took the longest time to convince them that everything was fine. Still they insisted that the warp pad be covered. Now Steven and I are stuck here as well.

It wasn't long before the first fight happened. I heard Lt. Turner and Mrs. Abethany shouting in the guest room. Steven and I went to investigate.

"I'm an old woman. I should get the bed," shouted Mrs. Abethany.

"Well, I'm an amputee I should get the bed," shouted Turner.

"Guys, this is a double bed. You can both use it," said Steven.

"Not really Grace farts in her sleep. Stinks up the whole room," replied Turner.

The thought of the smell infiltrating our living room and halls made my decision.

"Okay Grace gets the bed but if anybody wants to share this room let them," I said.

I found the two single mothers with their 3 children sharing my future child's nursery. The place was a mess. The two mothers' luggage was scattered about. On one side a pen had been set up for one child while on the other little Carly lay in my robinoid bassinet. To make matters worse she was wearing my baby's clothes.

"Sorry about that. But after a few days we had no clean clothes. I hope you don't mind,"said Terri, Carly's mother. This was the most maternal action ever Terri did.

I just left the room. Seeing another baby use the crib just seemed wrong. Peter's family and the two teenagers had settled in the living room. I had no idea where the Lieutenant was sleeping. Steven was the perfect host preparing meals and generally keeping people happy. I simply went into my lab and avoided everybody.

Later that night I heard crying in the nursery. I walked into the nursery. Little Carly was kicking her legs crying while her mother was fast asleep. I walked in and picked up Carly. The child was hungry.

"Don't worry Peri will make it all better," I crooned.

We went into the kitchen. Not having any baby formula I decided to make my own baby food. As I held the baby in one arm I found some applesauce in the fridge. This would be an acceptable substitute. Carly's face was now purple from screaming. I sat down at the kitchen table holding Carly as she squirmed and kicked. Using a small spoon I tried feeding her the applesauce. Carly pushed the spoon away still crying. What was I doing wrong?

"You won't be able to feed her that," said Tina. She was the other mother sharing the nursery.

"Oh Tina you startled me. You couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"Not with Carly crying like that no. I tried waking Terri but she just won't budge. As I was saying Carly is too young for solid food. What she needs is breast milk."

"Well I can't provide her with that and we have no formula."

"But you do have milk. I'll get a bottle and we can heat up the milk for Carly." Then Tina went into the fridge and filled a bottle with milk. She turned on the stove and place the milk bottle in a pot of water.

"I'm surprised that you don't already have formula," said Tina.

"Well I was planning on breastfeeding anyways besides my baby will have different needs than a regular baby."

"Different how?"

"You've seen my skin, I'm an alien."

Tina kept silent for a moment then she looked at the bottle. When it was ready she pulled it out. I tried handing her Carly but Tina said "No Carly seems to trust you. You feed her. When it is morning we should go out and buy some formula."

Carly and I were now alone. The only sound was of Carly suckling. Lost in thought I did not hear Steven come into the kitchen.

"You'll make a wonderful mother," said Steven as he kissed my neck.

"Steven I didn't know that you were up. "

"Of course I was up with the baby crying. I heard you get up and tend to little Carly. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Don't let Carly take in air. She's almost done. Let me have her."

Steven took the baby and placed her on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back until she let out a loud burp. When that was done he wiped off her face and handed her back to me. For a while we stared into little Carly's face so she drifted off to sleep. We should have gotten more sleep but we kept looking at her. The dawn came but it was still snowing.

"Whelp. I should buy some more milk and get some formula at the corner store," said Steven.

"Steven, the snow's still blowing," I reminded him.

"Well Carly still needs food like it or not. I'll be fine, I'll just take the van and pick up a few things as well. I'll get some hazelnuts okay?" he then kissed me and headed out.

Slowly our guests woke up. I made them all a pot of coffee and some toast. As I made myself a pot of tea one of the guests looked for some cereal. I had to tell them no we had no cereal and we were running out of milk. Peter and Turner turned on the TV. They grumbled when all they could get was static. Mrs. Abethany was finally up, she turned on the radio and frowned when she received only static.

"Phones off, internet and radio gone I swear we're suffering a communications blackout," groused the old woman. She didn't know how right she was.

The snow was still falling heavily and I gave them a quick guided tour. Terri finally woke up and snatched Carly from my arms. She didn't even say thank you. Some of the woman started a line up for the laundry room. I had to explain to them that no we didn't need to use detergent and that the clothes would come out perfectly clean. That still left our other guests, without TV they milled around the living room. The children ran around looking for some toys to play with while Matt and Charlene scurried off somewhere.

I looked out the window. It was snowing as hard as ever. Steven when will get back? You're better at these things. Finally as I was preparing lunch, Steven came back.

"Sorry it took so long Peri. The snow is really coming down and the roads haven't even been plowed yet," said Steven as he stepped down the stairs and hugged me.

The guests swarmed around us. Steven smiled taking it all in stride, "Hold on everybody I have baby formula, some groceries, toys, craft supplies. coloring books and crayons."

Feeling tired and sore I decided to take a bath. The clodding door was locked. I waited for a little while. After a few minutes I got impatient.

"I am the owner of this domicile. I demand you let me in," I shouted.

I heard some shuffling after a long wait Grace Abethany came out.

"I'm an old woman," she scolded.

"And I'm pregnant," I countered.

When I got inside the bathroom there was a terrible stench. I left the door open to air out and headed to my bedroom. Matt and Charlene were there.

"What the frack are you doing?" I shouted.

"What does it look like?" Matt answered cheekily.

Steven appeared from nowhere, "Is something the matter?" he asked. By this time he saw what was happening. "How can you do this? And in our bed? Get out, go."

The two teenagers left the room muttering about how uptight we were. Still the room was a mess and I left for the light chamber. I found out where Turner was sleeping.

Lt. Turner was lying on a sleeping bag he had placed on the floor. His robotic legs stood neatly up as if they were a pair of boots.

"Yeah sorry about that. My legs are on the fritz,"he said as he rubbed his stumps. They looked raw painful.

"Are you legs hurting?" Turner nodded. "Well this is unacceptable. Grab your legs you're coming with me to the lab."

"Whoa, you're stronger than you look," he said as I picked him up.

"I'm not really human that room you were in was my feeding chamber. I consume light," I replied as I opened my lab's doors.

"I-Im sorry I didn't know."

I started inspecting the legs while Turner sat in the one chair in there. I could see the problem immediately it could fixed in no time but I decided to take my time.

"So what can you tell me about Terri?" I asked.

"Terri I really don't know much about her. She came into the trailer park about a couple of weeks ago. She and the baby kept mostly to herself," the Lieutenant replied,

"And what sort of mother is she?" I asked.

"I mean she tries but I get the feeling she isn't really attached to little Carly."

I agreed with him and presented him with his newly repaired legs. He hastily put them on. As we both left the lab I almost bumped into Terri.

"Can I help you?" I asked. She gave some excuse about looking for some formula. I told her not quite politely to go ask Steven.

I finally had time to myself. Turner had taken out his bedding from my feeding chamber and I lay down after stripping off. Within 15 minutes Matt and Charlene came bursting in.

"What are you doing?" gasped Charlene.

"Doesn't matter, I know what you were planning to do. Just get out, go and leave your pants on," I shouted.

I shooed them away and locked the door. I should have been more sympathetic but they were guests in our home. For the next three hours I had peace. I even managed to get some much needed sleep. I got dressed feeling refreshed and entered chaos.

Surprisingly Steven was the first of us to truly loose it. He was shouting at Tina and Cheryl along with their children at the craft table.

"What part of do not touch don't you understand?" Steven's face was red as he pointed at a sand painting made with my olivine and rose quartz sand. Now I was starting to get furious.

"It's just sand," said Cheryl. The children were starting to cry.

"This is my girlfriend's medicine. She needs it for the baby. Peridot and I have tried to be nice but you have taken a lot of liberties," he shouted.

"Steven calm down. Let me see how much sand they took," I said as I looked into my sand jars. They were practically empty. I snatched them away. "Right I'm going to the workshop and salvage this," I said.

I put on my coat and marched out. I was hoping for some peace but that was not to be. There sitting right next the heater was Mr. Kruger and his garden gnomes. Steven and I disliked him but I could tell the man was not well.

"It's okay Winkle bottom the storm will break soon," the strange man said crooning to his garden gnomes.

"Mr. Kruger what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm trying to keep warm in your workshop. My gnomes will die in this weather,"the man looked terrible

"Okay I want you to get your bedding and head inside. We're not as heartless as to let you freeze out here. I'll take care of the gnomes."

Now that I had some peace I lit a burner and burned all the paper away from my sand. I went back in satisfied with my work and poured myself a cup of tea. I went to bed and got some much needed rest.

Log Date 6 25 05

The next morning I woke up to a beautiful sight. The skies were clear. The storm had passed. After Steven served breakfast I put on my biggest smile.

"Good news everybody the storm has passed now. I'm installing solar panels and windmills in all your trailers," I said cheerfully.

"That's nice dear but most of us left our trailers behind. How are you going to get us there the road's still snowed over," said Grace Abethany.

The thought of her stinking up my guestroom another night made up my mind. I set into action and marched right into my workshop. The first thing I did was get my robinoids to make a plow that would fit onto our van. The second thing I did was order some more robinoids to fashion a set of solar panels.

When I went back in I saw minor pandemonium. Steve had tried his best but there just wasn't enough food to go around. The poor hybrid was sweating.

"How are you holding up?" I asked rubbing his back.

"Not well we're running out of bread and eggs." He did not look well.

"Have you eaten? Steven you need to take care of yourself. Now sit yourself down and I'll take over from here." I made a point of giving him the first batch of scrambled eggs.

I was about just to pour Steven a cup of coffee when the door pounded. The pounding continued as I walked up to the door. When I opened the door I stared straight into the face of Barbara Mitchum and her husband.

"Open up. The military has cut off the roads out of town and I need to call an ambulance," said the City counselor.

Then a heard an almighty crack. I whirled round and saw Terri at the warp pad. Somehow she had dropped the frying pan and cracked the warp pad. There was scrambled eggs everywhere. Steven's face was red. He clenched his fists at his sides in an effort not to hit the stupid woman.

"Oops I just getting some scrambled eggs when I tripped. I'll clean it up," said Terri.

"Terri leave it. I think it would be best if you just go right now," said Steven.

"What just happened?" asked Barbara's husband.

"That was the one thing that would get us out of town quickly," I replied as we set him down on the sofa.

"Then I need you to break the communications blackout can you do that?" asked Barbara.

I lead her into my lab only to find the door open. Terri was washing little Carly in my deuterium supply.

"What in the name of the Goddess are you doing? That's heavy water for my fusion reactor," I shouted.

Now Terri was truly frightened, "Will it give me cancer?"

I had had enough. I snatched little Carly from Terri's arms and shoved Terri to the ground, What sort of mother are you? You broke into my lab with a baby. Interfered with my equipment and now you're concerned about your own safety not Carly's? Go! Leave my sight!"

Once Terri had left I started dressing little Carly. The poor baby was shivering. Her diaper was filthy.

"So can you do anything?" asked Mitchum.

"Here hold her," I said as I passed the baby to her. "I can't do much there's a huge jamming frequency cutting off radio and cell. And from what I can tell the landline been cut off."

"Right, your fiancee is just going to have to drive me into town," she said.

"We have a plow."

"Then you need to take us all into town for an emergency town meeting."

The woman then marched into the living room. The mob we had housed stopped everything and looked at her.

"All right you people time to pack your stuff. The military has gone too far. It is time for a town meeting," called out Mitchum.

There was a lot of grumbling but in no time our uninvited guests were in their cars and trailers. I tried get out of the emergency meeting claiming exhaustion but no dice. And so Steven and I bundled into our van and plowed the way into town. The ride was much shorter than expected. Halfway trough our ride we met up with a city plow. Barbara Mitchum stepped out and talked to the driver. He nodded and went on his way. In town there were even more plows clearing the streets. We reached city hall in no time.

There was already quite the crowd at City Hall. It had been designated a warming center. The mayor was already there he called for silence. At this point I can only imagine what happened because by this time I had fainted.

Dr. Smith was attending the City Hall's infirmary when Steven Universe kicked open the doors.

"Oh thank God it's you. Peri just collapsed," shouted the big man. He looked absolutely frazzled. Bags were under his eyes and his hair looked like it hadn't been combed in a week.

His future wife didn't look any better but at least she was getting some rest now. He gently set her on a bed.

"Oh Peri why didn't you take it easy?" said Steven. The poor man was practically swaying on his feet.

"You're not looking too great yourself. What have you been doing?" Dr. Smith scolded.

"Well Peridot has been gallivanting around town setting up windmills and then we had some guests over," said Steven.

"How many?" Dr Smith's voice was chilly.

"About a dozen. We didn't invite them. They just showed up because the power was out. It's not like we could leave them out to freeze."

"Steven, you have to realize that couldn't and shouldn't help everybody you come across. I'm sure you meant well but look what it cost you. Both you and Peridot are a mess. I want you to lie down on the next bed, right now."

For the next hour Dr. Smith looked down at his charges. His little infirmary was full. Many people had suffered from the cold and the blackout didn't help much. Still these people had spirit and despite a small thing like their health they still showed up to the town meeting. The meeting over, his patient's loved ones slowly came and picked them up. That left his two most important charges behind. Steven sat up about to leave but Dr. Smith motioned for him to lie down again.

What those two needed was sleep. The older man flicked off the lights and went into the kitchen to make some tea. That drinks dispenser just couldn't make a decent cuppa if it's life depended on it. As he was getting out a pot a frightened young lady came in.

The young black woman, Kim something was holding a baby clearly not hers. The little baby was cute dressed in a little green alien jumpsuit.

"Dr. Smith the town meeting ended and nobody claimed the baby. I could use your help,"said the frightened young woman.

"Come to think of it that child looks poorly. Let me take a look at it," said Smith as he reached for the child.

The young woman as dutiful as ever followed him into the infirmary. Dr. Smith decided to make some conservation.

"So what brings you to Rossmore?" he asked politely.

"I'm studying nursing. There's this great community college right here in Rossmore," she replied.

"Hmm that's great I could use an assistant," said Smith as he undressed the baby.

The baby started to cry. Now already in mothering mode Peridot woke up.

"Is that Carly?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "Oh my stars it is. Where's Terri?"

"I don't know. Nobody came to pick her up after the meeting," admitted Kim.

"Terri came to the meeting, I saw her. Tell me does anybody know what they planned to do?" asked Peridot now frantic.

"Well from what I heard in daycare. We were going to organize a protest in front of the military base,"replied Kim.

"I knew something was off about Terri. The bitch was a vole. She's been spying on the whole time," cried Peridot. She tried to sit up. "I've got to warn them."

"You've got to stay and get some rest Missy," chided Smith. "The same goes for Steven."

"Kim you've go and warn them. With us being cut off the base can do what they like to us. You need to contact Mr. Honeycomb or one of the bloggers. They have to tell the outside world what is going on," Peridot looked pleadingly at Kim.

Sam had his camera ready filming the protest group as they camped outside the Area 52. The mood was ugly. By now people had figured out that the military base was the cause of all their troubles. They were cold, frightened and in some cases hungry. They were a strange group free thinkers and crackpots as well as a few honest people but they were all united in this one cause.

Sam pointed the camera at the base's gates. The crowd was roared angrily. Many people carried signs and of course shouted slogans. The crowd became silent as the mayor slowly walked up to the front.

In any other town this man would be the exact opposite of a respectable mayor. With his bushy hair and homemade coat and jeans, Sam knew he was wearing a tie dyed T-shirt under that coat he was the perfect image for the mayor of Rossmore.

The mayor put up a megaphone, "Attention, soldiers of Area 52 for years we have lived side by side. It wasn't always amicable but we handled our disagreements peacefully. Now you have crossed the line. In the middle of an unprecedented cold snap you have cut off our electricity, communication and supply lines. This campaign of isolation is against international law as stated by the Geneva accord. We demand that you not only restore power and communications but that you also remove the blockade from our town."

As the mayor spoke the military boys lined up against the perimeter. They had large guns pointed at the crowd. The commander someone Sam had never seen before came up to the front.

The man was middle aged, fit. There was nothing really distinctive about him except for his eyes. There was a distinctly reptilian look about them.

The commander gazed at the town unmoved "This a restricted area. I order you to cease and desist. Return to your homes,"

Someone shouted back, "We have no homes to go back to!"

The townsfolk shouted insults. Behind the chain link fence, tanks and trucks assembled. It was getting tense.

Sam jumped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He whirled round. It was Kim the waitress from the Frying Saucer.

"You've got to help me find Mr. Honeycomb. The military was spying on us the whole time. We need to contact the outside world right away," said the frightened woman.

They found the hairy man being manhandled by a large blonde man. The crowd focused on the base did not notice as the man tried to force Honeycomb into a van.

"Hey it's a man in black," shouted Sam.

The crowd turned to look. Big and ugly dropped Honeycomb as if he burned. He jumped into the van and drove off.

"Thanks, you saved me from a fate worse than death," said Honeycomb to his rescuers.

"Well don't thank us yet,"said Sam. "We need to find a way to contact the outside world and soon."

"But all the roads are blocked. What are we going to do?" fretted Kim.

Honey narrowed his eyes, "Simple we just go off road to the Canyon of Souls."

The representative and technician of Southwest telecom led them to his van. It was a sturdy van designed to carry equipment to the cellphone towers that dotted the landscape. When they all got in, Honey comb waited for a little while until some cars drove off.

"So what's at the Canyon of Souls?"asked Kim.

"Lots, it's one of the largest Canyon's in the world. As much as Area 52 wants to control everything it cannot guard the entire canyon. We can hide for days or come out miles away for from the blockade," replied Honeycomb.

"Kim what are you doing?" asked Sam.

"I'm looking for the bars in my cellphone. That way we can tell if we're far enough away from the military jamming."

They said nothing as they drove through the desert. The sky darkened and it began to snow.

"Damn, just what we need," said Kim.

"Yes it is what we need," said Honeycomb. "This will cover our tracks may it harder for those military boys to find us."

They kept silent as the wind howled around their van. Despite the heater being on Kim felt chilled. They had been driving for an hour when they came across a cabin by the canyon. The light from the cabin glowed warmly as the storm raged around them.

"Hey, I know this place. This is where the Beast of the Canyon of Souls was sighted," gasped Sam.

"Well let's hope this beast is friendly," said Honeycomb as he pulled the van upfront.

Soon they were at the door. Honeycomb taking the lead knocked. The door opened and out peered a thin green face.

"That looks like Peridot," whispered Kim.

"Excuse me but we were traveling out of town when we got caught in the snowstorm. Could we stay and take shelter until it blows over," asked Honeycomb sweetly.

The green face looked at them up and down. Then it turned and shouted something. After an incoherent reply the door opened.

"Okay you can come in but don't touch anything," said the green man as he opened the door.

The man looked ridiculous. Not only did he have light green skin but he had a huge two pronged haircut and was wearing a dark green jumpsuit. His wife didn't look better. Short with jet black skin she had a set of gravity defying braids.

However they looked right at home in their house. Inside was a lot of weird technical equipment the wife was playing on some sort of holographic screen. Then Sam saw something strangely familiar. It was a crystal platform.

"This weather is dangerous to humans. Why were you traveling?" said the tall green one.

"The military has cut our town off. We need to contact the outside world for help," said Honeycomb.

"We've been trying to contact our daughter Peridot. Tell me how is she doing?"asked the short one.

"She's a fine but the strain was getting to her, as it is for all of us," admitted Kim.

The two strange beings looked at each other. Then the tall one spoke, "We had decided not to interfere with human affairs but since this is affecting our daughter we will make an exception. Follow us."

The two led the humans to an elevator at the back. They went down to the canyon floor. It was obvious that the two had been spending time as strange equipment was stacked neatly into a nearby cave. The two beings motioned for the human to follow them. In no time they came to the remains of a camp. They could see wires leading up to an antenna.

"Our daughter hid here from your enforcers for awhile. She used that antenna to keep in touch with the outside,"said Jet.

"We figured this was the quickest way of getting help," said Emerald.

"Guys, I'm getting bars here," cried Kim.

"I know exactly what I want to say," said Honeycomb his eyes glinting.

The transmission spread like wildfire. Once it reached the airwaves there was no stopping it. Though the soldiers had tried to keep in the people of Rossmore. There was no way they could keep out the rest of the world. Reporter from around the world flocked to the town.

Two days later in her hospital room Peridot watched the news on TV. Her friends and relatives surrounded her.

"You know you could have come for us for help," scolded Pearl.

"Don't put this all on Peridot," said Steven sharply. "I was the one who let all those people in. I could have easily left with Jasper."

"Hey who would have thought Jasper would have been the smartest here?" laughed Amethyst.

"Will you clods shut up! I'm trying to hear the news," said Peridot waspishly.

On the TV a man spoke, "It was the news that shocked the world. In the beginning of the century that his been marred by war, corruption and violence this was perhaps the most chilling. In the dead of winter the town of Rossmore experienced a campaign of isolation and intimidation from the military, the very people who are supposed to protect them. Words cannot describe the creeping terror the town felt as their electricity, communications and even basic supplies were cut off. So I will now play the transmission that ended an inexplicable reign of terror."

The screen showed a large hairy man. He looked scared as he stared into the camera. "This is Horatio Honeycomb calling from an undisclosed location. The military base at Area 52 has committed a human rights violation on a massive scale. They have cut off our power, phone and the roads in an effort to isolate our community. Even though we have restored power in some areas our food and fuel supplies are running dangerously low. Our emergency services are overwhelmed without even radio they cannot coordinate. Already 5 people have died from exposure to the cold and smoke inhalation from fires. The town of Rossmore has gathered outside the gates of the Area 52 military base to protest but without the eyes of the world I fear the worst. When I left there were tanks and soldiers gathering just behind the gates. We need help desperately and more importantly we need the world to see what is going on."

The announcer returned "We tried contacting the commander of the base a one Colonel Emmanuel Powers. He was away on an unspecified leave. Next up: what do you when they really are out to get you. An exposure of government corruption..."

Peridot switched off the TV. "I've had enough of this fiasco. I'm going back to sleep."


	12. Peridot's Wedding

Peridot's Wedding

When Peridot agreed to marry Steven she did it for practical reasons. She loved him and was happy to be living with him but with the baby coming she needed to be prepared in case something happened. Peridot had only the vaguest idea about how to go about getting married so she entrusted Steven with the preparations. She assumed that the ceremony would be a small quiet affair with only their closet friends and relatives. But Steven was a romantic at heart.

Once Peridot was out of the hospital and Rossmore returned to the outside world, Steven eagerly set about his wedding plans. Peridot had didn't understand half of what he was doing and that was fine. Then she saw the bill for the reception hall. Deciding to confront him she walked up to him. Steven was preparing some handwritten invitations in their study when she plunked down the bill for the Reception Hall.

"Steven why did you book that reception hall? Not that we're short of money but it's over 3 months away?" asked Peridot sternly.

"I want all our friends and family to be there as we say our vows. Trust me this will be the biggest, most romantic wedding ever,"said Steven his eyes sparkling.

Peridot was exasperated, "Steven by this time I will be huge or the baby will be born. Look I don't care about flowers, cakes or gifts. I have what I want with you. Now lets just make it legal okay?"

"Okay," said Steven downcast. Looking at Steven's face Peridot relented.

"Look you can have your horse drawn carriage, your flowers and cake. If you can get it done within six weeks then you can invite as many people as you want okay?"

"Okay but I want you to do a few things for me. I've written a list of things you need to do for the wedding."Steven hastily scribbled down a list and handed it to her,

Peridot had a looked of confusion on her face. She asked "Steven what's a gift registry?"

"It's a list of stuff you would like our guests to give us to help us out in our marriage," explained Steven.

"Oh, I get it now. That makes a lot of sense," replied Peridot.

The next day Peridot handed Steven a list. Steven took one look at the list and sighed."Er Peridot, I get that you are trying but deuterium, selenium and nickle are not appropriate gifts,"

"Well why not? We need them. I was planning on building a ship so that we could explore the galaxy," said Peridot.

"Peridot, the register is for gifts like wine glass, china, and silverware. Nice things you can buy in a store, our guests can't get these."

"Steven we don't even drink wine. Our wedding party will have gems. They'll have a much easier time acquiring these goods than these wine glasses."

"Fine, I see your point but can we shop for wedding dresses together?"

Two days later Steven and Peridot drove up to Celestial Unions. As they walked into the bridal shop Peridot turned to Steven.

"I still don't understand why we have to buy a dress to wear just once," she said.

"Peridot this is considered one of the most important events in a person's life. Consider the dress a memento," said Steven.

"I thought you would be the memento," said Peridot.

As Steven opened and closed his mouth. A shop girl swooped in to the rescue.

"May I help you?" she said with a dazzling smile.

"Yes we're looking for an appropriate dress for a wedding," said Peridot. "I'm pregnant and would like a reusable dress."

"A good idea. May I ask how far along are you?" said the shop girl. She still had a dazzling smile which Peridot suspected was programmed into her.

"I have no idea but the wedding is in six weeks time," replied Peridot.

"That's a good point we have many designs that can accommodate a growing belly,. You'll probably experience swollen feet as well..." said the shopgirl as she led Peridot away.

Steven found another shopkeeper and together they looked at some dresses. A few minutes later Peridot came back with her measurements. Steven proudly showed her the couple of dresses he picked out. Peridot pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Steven, I really don't think those dresses are me. I'm not really a lace type of girl,"she said.

"This is your special day. Try them on please?" Steven said sweetly.

"I can't say no to that face. Very well Steven," Peridot took the dresses and went into the change room.

She came back a few minutes later in a huge lacey thing. She had hard time walking as the skirt was so big. Steven's eyes sparkled.

"Can we try on another dress? I don't feel all that comfortable in this," said Peridot as she sweated slightly.

"But you look so beautiful. We can let it out as you get bigger."

Steven's shopkeeper stepped in to the rescue, "Sir I know that you mean well but it is your fiancee that will wearing the dress not you. Let her decide on the design." As Peridot scurried off the shopkeeper turned to Steven."Now that she's taken care of let's take care of you. I have these wonderful tuxedo designs I would love for you to look at." He pulled Steven in another direction.

Minutes later they left the shop with smiles on their faces. Peridot kissed him on the cheek and left for work. Demand for her solar panels and windmills were soaring thanks to the nearby military base cutting off power for a few days. His lover was very busy and very happy.

It was time to make her even happier Steven set to work distributing the wedding invitations by hand first in Rossmore and then using the warp pad in Beach City and the farm. That was the easiest parts out of the way.

He tried getting ordering the rest but was having a hard time. The reason why Steven had originally wanted the wedding 3 months away was that so he could have time to make everything perfect. At least he was able to book the reception hall and the justice of the peace. Still there was all the rest that had to be dealt with and he still had to find a decent caterer. The next few days proved to be difficult. He couldn't find a baker to make a cake for a wedding as big as he wanted or even as quick as he wanted. Nor could he still find a decent caterer perhaps he shouldn't invited all of their friends and family. He had to figure something out and fast.

Peridot had just come home from installing solar cells on the hospital and 5 private domiciles when she saw Steven hunched over the kitchen table. He had a defeated look about him. Peridot couldn't stand to see him like this so she rushed over.

"Steven what's the matter?" asked Peri.

He looked up at her. Bags were under his eyes,"It's that this wedding thing is proving harder than I thought. You deserve the best but as the wedding is less than 4 weeks away and I still haven't gotten everything.."

"Alright Steven give me the list."

"Peri I thought you didn't want to get involved with the planning."

"Well it's my wedding too. It's high time I got involved don't you think?"

The young man handed her the list. Peridot scanned the list. "Steven some of our guests are gems right?" Steven nodded. "And we have access to the warp pad? Well it's simple we'll just go down to Beach City and the farm and show the Crystal Gems our list. Steven we have access to the entire world. We don't have to do everything here."

Smiling Peridot took Steven's hand and they warped back to the Beach House. Pearl and Spunky were watching gem TV, when they warped in. Forgetting all about the educational program Pearl and Spunky rushed over to the warp pad. Spunky launched herself into Peridot's arms while Pearl pulled lifted Steven off his feet hugging him. It was only until she say Steven's face turning red that she let go.

"Steven it's been so long. What brings you here?" cried Pearl.

Peridot fussed over little Spunky. She remarked on how long the little gem's hair had grown. Peridot had grown so maternal in the past few months. She would make an excellent mother.

"Oh sorry, Pearl just got lost in thought, Well, we're having a little bit of trouble getting ready for the wedding. It's just that it's proving harder organize than I thought," confessed Steven.

"Actually Steven created quite an extensive list already. We just need help acquiring the basics," added Peridot.

Steven blushed as he handed Pearl the list. The pale gem gasped, "Steven we could do all this for you. The flowers, the music and everything."

"You could?"asked Steven.

"Of course, I organized Rose's wedding myself," said Pearl.

"I thought Dad didn't really marry Mom?"said Steven.

"But we did have a wedding ceremony. Greg just couldn't legally marry Rose," Pearl continued. "Now we can have Spunky as a flower girl, the farm gems could work on the flowers and the catering. It really is an extensive list but you have forgotten about the rings. You can go to Bismuth. She'll happily make them for you."

"We can bake the cake here!" cried Spunky.

"Yes we can," laughed Pearl. "Now you kids skedaddle and let Pearl handle things from now on."

The young couple went to the farm. It was even more crowded with newly cured patients and recovering gems everywhere. As they searched for Bismuth, the farm residents gems gave their congratulations to the couple, and even shaking their hands. Finally they found Bismuth by a table talking with some of her sisters other Bismuths. Taking one look at Steven and Peridot she rushed over and gave them both a hug in her big arms.

"Steven, Peridot, congratulations. Thank you for the invite, what brings you round to this miserable farm?" cried out Bismuth.

"Bismuth you're hurting us," choked Peridot.

The big gem let go and mumbled an apology.

"Yeah, we're just looking for help in our wedding preparations," said Steven. "Pearl suggested that we come to you to fit us for wedding rings."

"Well it'll be an honor doing Bismuth with you. Come with me to my forge and I'll see what I can do," laughed Bismuth.

While they were walking to Bismuth's forge Peridot decided to make small talk.

"So what were you doing with those other Bismuths," asked Peridot.

"What we do best. We're going over plans to set up a new base. As you can see the farm is getting quite crowded," replied Bismuth.

"Perhaps you could use the moonbase. It could be set up as an advanced warning system against Homeworld," suggested Peridot.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Bismuth as she opened the door.

"Well here we are," said Bismuth once they were inside.

Steven peered around. The forge was much more cluttered with swords in various stages lined against the walls. But this was in no way disturbing as Steven recognized several designs from anime. Bismuth had taken Peridot's advice and had started selling swords online.

Bismuth continued "I'll just take your measurements and then we'll be done. There's just one thing can you tell me what a wedding ring looks like."

Steven laughed, "Well I guess I should have expected that sort of question. It's just a simple gold band that's all."

"Well now you have nothing to worry about just let me and my girls take care of things. It's nice doing Bismuth with you," said Bismuth.

With the gems and Greg helping with the wedding plans Steven was much more relaxed. A major burden had been taken off his shoulders. Parenting classes were going well, the doctor had spotted a healthy gem growing inside of Peridot, so Steven didn't have to worry about Peridot disappearing like his mother and Mitch had even given him a raise. Peridot insisted that he study Social Work at the community college and after a little trouble Steven was doing well in his studies. Time passed quickly, the guests from Beach City arrived and before he knew it the big day had arrived.

They were awoken at about 8 in the morning. The gems and a few of his friends barged right in and dragged them out of bed.

"Alright let's get these lovebirds dressed and ready," called out Buck as he dragged Steven away.

Peridot was dragged by the gems into into the bathroom while Steven was dragged outside of the house.

"Guys what are you doing? I'm not even dressed yet" shouted Steven. He was wearing only his pajamas as they shoved him into a large black van.

"We're giving you a party for you to enjoy your last few minutes of freedom," shouted out Mitch. "Breakfast at Close Encounters."

The men cheered as they parked in front of Close Encounters. Despite Steven's protests, they dragged him inside and set him up at right in front of the stage. Then came breakfast served by scantily clad green skinned women. They was an uncomfortable silence as they realized that the waitresses all looked like Peridot.

"Guys don't worry this just makes me realize what I have," laughed Steven.

Then came the stripper also with green skin. She did a slow sinuous dance as she stripped off her jumpsuit. When she was down to her underwear she crawled over to Steven.

"Hey Big Boy have you got something for me?" she breathed as she kissed him.

"Peridot!" he squeaked. She reached down for his crotch.

"The one and the same. Let's go into the back room and give you a preview of our wedding night,"she said with a suggestive wink.

"Better not, we have to keep our energy up for the big day," said Steven.

"Aw you're no fun," said Peridot. The men gave an aw of disappointment as she left.

"Hey Steven I can see why you shacked up with her," laughed his Uncle Andy.

Then it was time to dress Steven in his tuxedo. When they were finished, they remarked on how handsome he looked in his black tuxedo. After that they took him back to his house. Peridot was waiting for him in her gown.

Steven hitched his breath. Peridot looked achingly beautiful. She wore an elegant sleeveless white dress and held a garland of pink wildflowers. Her hair was swept up in an alien yet beautiful style with a crown of small pink wildflowers in her hair.

He put out his arm, "Shall we leave now my love."

As they left the house they saw a horse and carriage waiting for them. The white horse looked strangely familiar. They stepped in. The horse turned round.

"Congratulations on your happy day," said the horse.

"Seaglass that's you?" blurted out Steven. Though as he thought about it he shouldn't be surprized.

"The one and only," said Seaglass smugly. "I wanted to help out and since Peridot had already had her dress made I decided that this was the best option."

"Wow thanks," said Peridot.

It was a beautiful spring day. The snow had finally melted and in its place flowers grew about the no time they reached the reception hall. Steven gasped as the doors opened the hall was packed. It seemed like the entire population of Beach City was there plus all the Crystal Gems. Not only that, but the hall was decorated in green and pink streamers with bouquets of wildflowers.

Little Spunky stood before them. She was so cute in a little green and pink dress and her green air was clipped back with some barrettes. The music started and as the couple walked down the aisle Spunky sprinkled flower petals in front of them. Finally they were at the front were Steven's dad Pearl and Peridot's mothers waited for them.

Dad looked great in a black tuxedo while Pearl wore a tasteful aquamarine dress. Peridot's mothers had tried. They were dressed in formal but frumpy dresses but Emerald still not changing her hairstyle wore a flowered hat on both prongs of her hair. Jet's braids were even more elaborate. They all smiled at the happy couple.

The justice of the peace however was not smiling. His face looked like he had sucked a lemon. He stared into the crowd.

"Marriage is a serious business and should not be taken lightly. I see you all in these ridiculous costumes. If you want to have cosplay marriage, fine but don't expect me take a part in it," with that the man left.

The crowd sat in shocked silence then Mayor Dewey stood up.

"Guys this is not problem. I'll just perform the wedding myself," said Dewey. He pushed himself up to the front and stood proudly at the podium.

"Steven and Peridot despite all the obstacles before you, you two have made a life together here in Rossmore," said Dewey. "Now you stand before your friends and family ready to make the ultimate commitment the legal and binding contract of marriage. Marriage is a serious commitment that should not be taken lightly but I as look a you two I have never two people more ready for marriage in my life.

Dewey turned to Peridot "Peridot do you promise to love and support Steven. To care for and protect him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Peridot."

"And you Steven promise to love and support Peridot. To care for and protect her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"replied Steven.

"Then take this ring and repeat after me," said Dewey. "With this ring I Steven Universe do take you Peridot as my lawfully married wife. To have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse as long as we both shall live."

Steven took the ring, He looked deep into Peridot's eyes and placed the ring on her finger, "With this ring I Steven Universe do take you Peridot as my lawfully married wife. To have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for as long we both shall live."

"Now you Peridot," said Dewey. "With this ring I Peridot do take you Steven Universe as my lawfully married husband. To have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse as long as we both shall live."

Peridot took the other ring and slipped it on Steven's finger and repeated her vows.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Universe," announced Dewey. "You two may kiss."

The crowd cheered as Steven and Peridot kissed. The newly married couple signed their marriage license. After that, the photographer swooped in. He took the wedding party outside into a nearby park where spring flowers bloomed. After taking a few dozen pictures the wedding party went back to the reception hall.

Steven's jaw dropped the entire hall had been transformed. The tables had been set up in a ring creating a dance floor. In one corner was a huge cake. Steven gasped as he saw that cake exactly like the one described at finale of the Unfamiliar Familiar series when Lisa and Arcimikarus married.

"Steven what do we do now?" whispered Peridot in his ear.

"We cut the cake," said Steven.

He was about to reach for the knife when Peridot used her metal powers to pick it up and cut the cake. The humans politely clapped. Then it was time for the first dance as a couple. Sour Cream put on a disk and the guests all clapped as Steven twirled Peridot in his arms.

The music filled the air. It was a wonderful sweet song which encapsulated their feelings for each other.

 _If I could be half of what you think of me_

 _I could do about anything I could learn how to love like you…_

When the music ended Steven gently dipped Peridot and kissed her. The guests paired up and joined in. After a few dances Peridot was feeling tired so they sat down for a while at the head table. Pearl sensing Peridot's tiredness signaled the guests to sit down.

Once they were all seated Greg stood up, "When Steven's gem first glowed I knew that he was special. As I watched him grow up and acquire his powers, like shape changing, forming a shield and a bubble. But what made him truly special was his compassion. Steven your greatest is your kindness you are able to see the good in people and bring it out into the open. And as I look at Peridot and see how much she cares and loves that power has in my mind has paid off."

Pearl spoke up, "Steven I'm going to be brief. When you were first born Amethyst and I didn't know what to make of you. Growth and change are an alien concept for gems. You did something no gem has ever been able you" do helped us change and grow. I became more confident. Amethyst learned to be more responsible and we both learned to be open minded. Thank you Steven and everything you did for us."

Emerald stood up with a glass of glowing gem wine in her hand, "I have decided to speak for both myself and Jet. None of you know this but Jet and I did not initially want Peridot. We were blackmailed into training her because of our relationship. But as we started training her went we fell in love with our little pet project. Peridot grew into a strong, brave and intelligent gem. Not many people on Homeworld know this but Peridot was a loving child. We are glad that on this planet she found someone to love and protect her."

The next to speak was a slightly drunk Uncle Al, "When I first heard that Steven shacked up with Peridot my first thought was 'Damn no grandchildren for Greg.'" The crowd laughed. "Clearly I was wrong. And four years ago when I first met Peridot I thought she was some sort of freeloading hippie. Then over the years as I got to know her I saw what a brave hardworking person she was anybody would be lucky to have her. Steven you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. When I first went to the barn I was in a bad way. My family was scattered to the winds. I wanted to go back to the barn to try and reconnect with them. You Steven let me into your heart and your strange wonderful family. I admit that I was a little freaked out at first but thanks to you I have a family again. And now you are staring your own family. Best of luck to ya."

The mike went round and the guests had their say. Mitch gave a moving speech about love and commitment. Then the meal was set out. The Gems had done a wonderful job the food for both species was excellent. Finally the music stared and everybody started dancing again.

As the guests danced into the night the newly married couple changed and discretely left for the airport. Steven and his wife wanted a real vacation away from warp pads, gem stuff and general strangeness altogether. When their plane landed Steven picked up Peridot bridal style and carried her into the plane.

"I love you Steven Universe," said Peridot.

"I love you Peridot Universe," replied Steven.

They flew off to their destiny.


End file.
